One Of The Team
by AJpaws
Summary: STEVE AND O.C Loki and OC later on. When S.H.I.E.L.D create a Perfect genetically Modified human woman, Steve Rogers is put in charge of showing her the ropes of being an Avenger, and how to be a human, but is "Project Aphrodite" All she seems to be? Is she even really human? And what happens when Steve starts to fall for her? Featuring cameo's from Marvel charaters.
1. Perfection

**One of the team**

**1. Perfection**

**Hello readers, welcome to my newest story "One of the team". I decided to keep everyone happy by doing a story about Steve Rogers and an OC as well as one about Loki and an OC. The OC in this is VERY different from my OC called Daya in my other story. Imagine her with the moves of Ezio from Assassins creed, because that's how agile and skilled she is, just thought I would point that out for you guys. This story will include a whole bunch of marvel characters sneaking in appearances, so enjoy the romance along with the adventure. I would also like to point out that although Loki is in this story, the timeline in the avengers or any of the marvel characters is not accurate for how events occurred in the comics, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten all the cameos I wanted in. Also, the avengers in this have already "assembled" rather than meeting just before Loki's invasion. Let's get started, enjoy!**

Fury walked through the long, hospital like basement of the Avengers new mansion in New York with Steve Rogers in tow. Steve had never seen Fury ever seem excited about something before, but he was almost running to the labs.

"I thought you said messing with Gamma radiation was out of the programs now? Because of what happened to Bruce, not to mention plenty of others" Steve asked patiently.

"This isn't gamma radiation Rogers, this is creating life, from a tiny strand of DNA we have managed to create the perfect human being. It's a miracle, people would kill for this revolution in science, and people could clone armies. We would have a lot of trouble on our plates. Even Oscorp or people like doctor Octavius haven't advanced this far."

Steve shrugged, he had only really just started to get used to life in modern day New York, let alone these huge advances in science. Heck, he was still an old fashioned Christian boy.

"How do you even know its human DNA? I thought you said Stark found it at the bottom of the ocean? It could be a fish?" Roger's asked.

"Well, we don't actually know if it's human DNA. Believe me it isn't a fishes DNA. Stark noticed it and saw it looked very different from anything he has ever seen, that much is true. We have only been able to run standard tests and nothing out of the ordinary has shown up on our systems, but who knows, there could still be a lot of surprises" Fury answered.

As Fury led him into the labs Steve noticed the large array of scientists looking particularly flustered as they fled around the room with their clipboards, pushing their glasses back on their faces trying to look busy. Steve saw the large cylindrical tank at the end of the room that seemed to be the focus of everyone's attention. A human was growing in the tank, wires and tubes attached to it, and then he saw, it wasn't just a human, it was a woman, and she was beautiful. She was beautiful and naked. Her eyes were closed, and she seemed to be in a deep, peaceful sleep.

Steve averted his eyes, his cheeks turning red. "You could have warned me agent Fury".

Fury laughed. "Here she is. Project Aphrodite, and isn't she perfect. Roger's you can look, she isn't conscious just yet."

"Aphrodite?"

"Yes, you know after the Greek goddess. She is the perfect specimen of human life, so I think her name is suitable" Fury said.

"I always thought Aphrodite had blonde hair? I mean she is beautiful but she doesn't look like an Aphrodite".

"Sorry if she doesn't fit the image you want Rogers, but we at Shield think she's pretty good. Even Stark thinks it's a great result" Fury answered the captain.

"How can she breathe in that? It's water right?"

"It's a formula Banner created, it's got added oxygen and healing properties in it, it helps her growth. It kind of works as cryogenic storage, except, she can physically develop when she's in it. Banner explained it without it sounding impossible anyway. We only started on this a week ago and she is already fully formed. Once she wakes up she won't be able to breathe in there, her human senses will kick in almost instantly. If she is as good as we all hope" Fury said.

Steve stared at her again, avoiding looking at her naked body. Her curly dark red hair flowed around her gently and her full red lips parted slightly, he wondered if she had drowned and people couldn't notice. It seemed so surreal to see a human just there, in a tank of fluid, floating peacefully. Stark had given him a cell phone a week ago and now he was staring at a man-made human being.

"So when does she wake up?" Steve asked.

"We can't be entirely certain, but Banner thinks it should be in the next few days. We have scientists monitoring her progress every day though, she is in safe hands. We can't afford to let her slip, we have never gotten this far before, and she has shown excellent survival skills already, and she's not even conscious yet".

"Well, she's very, pretty" Steve muttered.

"No Captain, she is perfection. I was thinking once she wakes up, maybe once we have gotten past the initial tests with her, you would help her, show her around. I figured you two would have a lot in common, new to this world and all that. What do you say?"

Steve hesitated, this could be a big responsibility, and what if she was crazy? What if she went wrong? What if she hated him? Her hands moved in the fluid slowly and Steve frowned over at Fury.

"Oh, that's ok, she just twitches sometimes. It's natural, she is probably dreaming" fury assured Steve.

"Dreaming? About what? She doesn't know anything yet" Steve said.

"I don't know Rogers, I'm in charge of the initiative, not a damn mind reader. Maybe she just sees colours, blurred shapes, and random things? So, what do you say, want to be her teacher?"

Steve nodded. "I guess it's worth a shot, it's not like I have anything to lose by doing it".

"I'm glad you agreed to it Rogers, you would be a better example for her anyway. I kind of think all of our work would go to waste if her role model had to be Stark, and yes, he already offered. I told him you would already do it".

"Great, so I have no choice really?"

Fury looked at the tank and then at Steve. "Well, no, not really. I just thought I would ask to be polite" he smiled before leaving Steve to stare at the growing human.

Steve stared at her a while longer, he finally gave in to curiosity and let his eyes wander over her body. She was tall for a woman he thought, with an athletic build. Long legs and, well he was a gentleman enough to not stare at the next part of her. She had a slender stomach with just the very faint outlines of a six-pack.

He had never seen a woman with even just the traces of one, but it looked good on her, she still seemed very feminine. Her shoulders were slender too and her arms were athletic looking as well. He had caught sight of her breasts, only briefly, they were seemingly perfect, he had never seen a real woman naked before, only some photos of pin-up girls Bucky had given him once as a joke. He didn't have much to compare to but she seemed perfect to him, just as fury had said she was.

As his eyes travelled up to her face, he stepped back in shock. Her wonderfully bright violet eyes had snapped open, and she was staring straight at Steve.

**So that was more of a prologue then a real chapter, I know it was short. It was just to explain what "project Aphrodite" looks like and to introduce some of the characters and some of the connections they have to her. So Steve is going to be her teacher, stay tuned to find out how that goes. In regards to the projects appearance. Think of her hair in the style of Merida's from the new Disney movie Brave, but not quite as big and wild, but you get the idea. It also has tinges of purple in it and it's a dark red, not carrot orange. I wanted to make her eyes violet because a lot of OC's have normal eye colours.**

**I wanted to make her as unique as I could without it looking really odd. The hair therefore kind of goes with her eyes, but the purple in her hair is faint, not really obvious unless you stand really close. No outfit yet, she's just in her birthday suit, much to Steve's surprise. Until next time guys, review to let me know what you guys think. I appreciate it is probably too early to make it a favourite for you, but hopefully you guys will like it enough to add it to your favourites in the future **


	2. Waking Up

**2. Waking Up**

**Hello again readers, I hope you enjoyed the prologue/chapter one, I'm awfully sorry it was so short, I promise you to never release another chapter that short again, unless it is an author's note of course, but then technically it's not a chapter, so, I'll just, shut up now. There is a pigeon outside my house making very loud "hoo hoooo" noises and I am sat here writing and saying "coo coooo coo" back to it. Wow, my life descends into madness even further. Anyway, I own nothing but "Project Aphrodite" so with that said, enjoy, review, favourite, follow, all that jazz.**

Steve stared back into the violet eyes of the woman in the tank, her gaze did not part from his despite the array of scientists that had already began to gather at the tank to marvel at the seemingly conscious woman. Steve wanted to look away, her gaze was intense, her surprisingly trim and neat eyebrows pulled together in a frown, but he couldn't look away, her violet irises were mesmerising.

He noticed her chest heaving up and down gently, she was breathing, in the water. Either her human senses hadn't kicked in yet, or this "human" could breathe underwater. Fury joined his side and Steve looked over at him, finally looking away from the woman.

"She's breathing that water in and out as easily as oxygen sir. I told you she wasn't human".

Fury carried on his conversation with Steve as he looked at the woman, who had still not parted her gaze from Steve.

"She is a genetically modified being Captain Rogers, I never said she was going to be spot on. She could have a lot of quirks, besides, isn't this a good thing? Gives her just another advantage to her list of many".

Steve met her gaze again and smiled faintly. His change of expression made "Aphrodite" tilt her head to the side to study him in more detail, the frown slowly leaving her face and instead she looked on him with mild curiosity.

"I think she likes you Rogers. We need to get her out of that tank and move her to secure room, directly above the labs. It's virtually impregnable so we can test some things out without worrying about her running away. We have to see if she can breathe as well outside of the tank as she does in it" Fury informed Steve.

A very nervous looking scientist moved to the control panel for the tank and with one final nod from Fury he entered a code into the system and the tank began to empty. Aphrodite watched as the water emptied from her tank, remaining surprisingly calm. When the water fell below her face she took a deep breath in and flailed around a bit. Fury looked on in worry, desperate for the new experiment they had made to survive through something as mundane as breathing air.

Aphrodite closed her eyes as she breathed in and out slowly as the rest of the water drained out of the tank and then once she had quickly realised the new way of breathing was just as easy as before, she opened her eyes to look at Steve again. Her gaze still intense and alluring at the same time.

"Well, that's a relief. Now we have to move her, Doctor Ellis, please sedate her for the transfer" Fury instructed the nervous looking scientist. The doctor pressed another few buttons and a white gas began to pour out into the now empty tank. The suddenness of it made Aphrodite move backwards towards the edge of the tank. Her naked body pressed up against the glass and Steve looked away before his mind caused him to think of things that a gentleman ought not to.

After a mere couple of minutes, the gas knocked Aphrodite out and she slumped to the floor as she slept soundly. Fury stepped away from the tank and Steve copied his movements. Moving away a step further than Fury.

"Come on captain Rogers, You have time to eat something before she wakes up in the secured chamber. I will alert you when she does so, something tells me you are actually tempted to watch her progress closely" Fury said before leading Steve back upstairs to the mansion's living quarters.

"So you are telling me that you are not impressed with her? Come on capsicle, she is a beauty, and when she starts walking and talking like the rest of us, we can show her off to everyone that's interested. When people realise what she really is, she could make us tons of money, sponsors and investors would pay big bucks just to catch a glimpse of her" Tony Stark addressed Steve from across the dining table.

Steve swallowed a bite of apple and then looked at Stark. "I am very impressed, if not slightly concerned at the outcome of creating such an, advanced being? Don't you think all this is just a little dangerous? Besides, all this business about other organizations finding about her. It's risky, and when she realises she is, like the rest of us, I don't think she's going to want to be gawped at like new polar bears in central park zoo."

Natasha Romanov otherwise known as Black widow smirked. "Aren't most things S.H.I.E.L.D invests in considered dangerous? If she works well, I guess Shield have just discovered something that could potentially be used as a weapon against enemies".

Steve frowned. "From what I have seen of current society, we don't need any more weapons, we have enough, too many in fact". Steve looked over at Stark as he said it, knowing Stark was partly responsible for the spread of nuclear weapons and wars.

Tony threw an orange up in the air and caught it again with ease. "Whatever you say capsicle. Anyway she is the first successful experiment, she will probably go haywire soon enough. If she doesn't, she's only one person, it's not like she can do too much harm".

"One person can change the world" Clint Barton said as he slowly picked at a slice of bread.

"Yeah, they can, and you know full well that one person can bring societies crashing down too. It didn't take a certain Adolf Hitler long to do it" Steve told them before taking another bite of an apple.

Fury entered the room and stopped the conversation between the group before the heated discussion quickly became an argument.

"Gentleman, and lady, I thought I would point out that our project has woken up and she is very healthy indeed. If you want to follow me, you are welcome to see her."

Natasha stood up. "No thanks, I'll see the new toy another time, Barton and I are going to train".

Clint followed her out to the training facilities, leaving just Steve and Tony with Fury.

"Well I for one want to see the new toy, you coming Capsicle?" Stark asked as he jumped out of his seat to follow Fury. Steve sighed and followed close behind, wanting to see just how trustworthy his new "student" seemed.

There were two parts of the secure room. One was the holding cell, one side of the cell was made of shatterproof unbreakable glass, so the subject being held could be viewed, and kept an eye on. The other half of the room was behind a one way mirror, so the avengers could watch the subject without them knowing. As Steve entered the room behind Fury and Stark he saw the room as more of an animal's cage in a zoo then a secure room.

Aphrodite was on the floor in the centre of the room. She was sat, her knees brought up to her chest, her arms hugging her legs close to her and her head bent down.

"Still naked huh? Well, she does rock the birthday suit well" Stark smiled.

"We put clothes in with her but she looked at them, picked them up and then tore them to pieces" Fury shrugged.

Steve pulled a face of disgust. "Vicious already isn't she?"

"She is a human in the most basic form right now. She can't speak, she doesn't understand. In her world, there are no norms, no rules, and no regulations of society. She is currently like the first human that walked the earth. Her instincts tell her to hunt, kill and survive. She will learn Rogers. At a much faster rate than any baby could, we bred her to have super intelligence. She won't be as smart as our dear doctor Banner or someone like Albert Einstein but she will learn at a very rapid rate, not as slow as a baby, which is technically what she is in terms of days she has been on this earth. Let's all just give her a chance" Fury said.

Tony crossed his arms. "Too bad Rogers got the job of training her up, she looks like she would be fun to teach".

Aphrodite's head snapped up and she glared at the three men stood in-front of the glass. Steve noticed that she was shaking, "is she scared?" he thought.

She stood up slowly and took one step forward. "Come on girl, that's a good girl" Stark taunted her forward. Aphrodite froze her gaze on Tony and ran towards the glass fast. When her head hit the glass first she banged on it with her fists, trying to work out what is was that was stopping her from moving forward. She stepped back again and hissed loudly at Tony.

Stark clapped his hands together. "Ok, so I'm going to leave you two here, the air in here just got a little tight, I think the crazy bitch vibe just expanded too much". Stark left in a hurry as Aphrodite watched him leave. Aphrodite hissed again gently and Steve could have sworn a smirk crawled onto her face. She looked over at Steve and her deep frown loosened.

She walked over to the glass with a sultry look on her face that made Steve feel very uncomfortable, as well as extremely turned on. He looked away quickly.

"I believe that she is trying to coax you out of letting her out of this room using a different tactic to the one she just used on Stark. I told you she liked you" Fury smiled.

"Well, I am not letting her out, and if she carries on like that I am not even going to try and help her learn". Steve looked at her, refusing to break eye contact, he had read somewhere that the more you make eye contact with an animal, the more intimidated they get and are more likely to submit. That's what this "project" was at the moment, an animal, in desperate need of learning manners and civilised ways.

Aphrodite soon realised Steve wasn't about to back down and give her what she wanted, so she backed away, and resumed her position sitting down on the ground. She stared at Steve's shoes through the glass and then inspected her own feet, comparing hers to his. She smiled softly and looked up at Steve before raising one of her feet up to wiggle her toes at him.

Fury rolled his eyes. "I will leave you too it captain. If that's ok? I'm sure you can handle her when she's in her little cage" he said before leaving Steve.

Aphrodite was still too busy watching her feet move to notice Fury leaving. Steve knelt down to be level with her and placed his hand on the glass. She looked at his hand intensely before glancing down at her own, then she placed her hand against the outline of his on the glass. Her hand seemed so small compared to his own and Steve smiled.

"You are pretty nice when you aren't running at glass, hissing at people. We need to make you wear clothes though, I'm not going to be able to teach you anything with everything just, there for me to see."

Aphrodite looked at Steve smile at her and studied his face before returning the smile. Revealing bright, shining white teeth. Her incisors seemed a bit sharper than the average human's, but that was most likely due to the fact that she hadn't had a chance to wear them down on food yet. She yawned loudly and Steve stood up. "I think that's enough excitement for one day. You are still growing, you need a lot of sleep for now. Goodnight, I guess I will see you tomorrow, I think you and I will be spending a lot of time together from now on".

She placed both hands on the glass and rest her forehead against the glass gently and watched Steve walked away before settling down in the corner of the room to sleep.

**So that was chapter two everyone. I hope you enjoyed, it had a little bit more substance than the first, isn't Aphrodite a spritely little thing? For all of you who may be worried about her name, she will be called something else in the future, that's not so much of a mouthful, or pretentious once I make her character come out a little more. Next chapter is all about Steve starting to teach her human things, so very soon she will be just like the rest of the team, with some added extras of course. What do you guys think she is? Human with a few extra quirks or something else entirely? You will just have to wait and see. As always, please review, favourite, follow, just tell me what you guys think, so until next time readers, have a good day **


	3. First Words

**3. First Words**

**Hello readers, I forgot to put a disclaimer in the other chapters, whoops, silly me, was too carried away talking to pigeons. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed it so far and I don't own anything to do with the Marvel universe. Nothing at all, but I do own "project Aphrodite". With that, review, favourite, follow and more importantly, enjoy.**

Steve woke up the next morning fairly early. After sleeping for over seventy years he didn't have a problem waking up before everybody else. Most of his mornings since waking up in current time, he had spent walking around the mansion, eating cookies or working out at around six AM until everyone else had risen at a decent hour.

Fury had given him a high security pass to access the secure room to visit Aphrodite whenever he saw fit to. It was important she got used to Steve as soon as possible, so there was at least one person in the mansion she didn't want to attack. Fury had told Steve the pass allowed him access into the cell, but he had advised Steve to hold off doing that until they knew more about her.

As Steve used his pass to enter the secure room, he saw Aphrodite sat in-front of the glass. She was scanning the glass with a glare that Steve thought would turn him to stone if she switched her gaze to him. She was tapping different parts of the glass gently and it took Steve a moment to realise what she was doing.

"You clever little thing. Fury was right, you do learn quickly" Steve smiled. She was testing the strength of the glass, checking to see if there were any weak points she could break so she could escape. When she saw Steve she stopped and backed away slowly.

"You try and escape and Fury will have a word or two to say against you. Just try and stay calm. As soon as you start learning and behaving yourself we can let you out."

Aphrodite just continued to stare at Steve in wonder. "Alright" he said after a small pause. "I guess we can never trust you if you feel you can't trust us, so I'm going to come into your cell ok? Don't attack me, and I have no idea why I am saying these things because you can't understand me at all".

Steve secured the things he had for Aphrodite in one of his arms and with the other he opened the door to her cell before sliding in quickly and locking it behind him. Aphrodite's eyes widened as she grew scared at Steve's closeness to her. Steve knelt down to her level and moved towards her. She cowered and moved back using her hands and feet.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you I promise, see, no weapons. Just me" Steve said quietly.

He placed an apple on the ground and pushed it nearer to her. She stared at it for a moment before moving in and taking it before moving back again. Steve signalled for her to eat it by pretending to bite down on something.

Aphrodite took a bite of the apple and chewed carefully, as she ate the apple Steve stared at her, she really was beautiful, in a mysterious, unique way. When Aphrodite reached the core of the apple she spat it out in Steve's direction.

"Hey, that's not how a lady behaves. Boy do you have a lot to learn" he said.

She slowly crawled over to him and began to crawl onto his lap.

Steve didn't quite know how to react, he moved his arms out of the way and allowed Aphrodite to wrap her legs around him gently.

"Ok, so, this is really happening right now, alright, stay calm Steve, it's alright" Steve told himself.

She ran a fingertip over his nose slowly and he smiled. "Yeah, mine is bigger than yours, still the same thing though, it's a nose" he told her, but she paid no attention to him. She ran her fingers along his long eyelashes as he closed his eyes. It suddenly dawned on Steve that she was still naked. Her bare breasts very near him, he coughed, hoping it would be enough to make her move away, make her sense his awkwardness but Aphrodite wasn't getting the hint.

She smiled as she moved to run her hands over his clean shaven face very gently and then ran a finger over his lips. She rest her forehead against his and ran her hands over his chest through his checked shirt to feel his heartbeat.

She was checking to see if they were the same, as Steve realised it was the first time she had really felt another human. It was proving to be a nice experience for the both of them as Steve felt himself become hard under her as she shifted her weight around on his lap. Steve couldn't help himself, he let out a quiet moan but Aphrodite didn't seem to notice, she just carried on running her hands along his body rather sensually.

Steve wasn't about to let his reputation as a gentleman go to waste, he breathed in deeply and placed his hands on her as he lifted her off his lap.

"Ok, that's enough of that. Now, clothes, you need them now I go crazy. Literally insane".

Aphrodite stared at him puzzled as he pulled out an oversized t-shirt. "Sorry it's so big, I just found it in a wardrobe of one of the spare rooms. It's clean. Again, you can't understand me yet I'm still talking" Steve said.

She took the shirt and went to rip it but he stopped her. "No, you wear it, like this" Steve took the shirt and showed her what to do with it, as Fury suggested, she caught on quickly and she placed the shirt over her head. He helped her arms through and pulled it down so it covered the most intimate parts of her.

She pulled a face at him as she tugged at it. It was obvious she wasn't best pleased with this new arrangement Steve had made for her.

"I know you're not used to it but you will get used to it all. I'll help you. Ok, so now it's time to start trying to get you to talk. We can start with names" Steve smiled.

He pointed to himself. "Steve".

Aphrodite frowned but then pointed to herself. "Steve" she said, trying to copy his tone as well, causing Steve to giggle.

"That's good, ok, your first word is Steve, that's good. It's a word at least but you're not Steve. You're Aphrodite" he told her, pointing to her as he said her name.

She made a face of disgust at her name causing Steve to laugh again.

"No I don't think that's a good name for you either. Blame Fury, it was his idea. Just try and say it, Aphrodite" Steve said slowly as he pointed to her.

She paused, thinking about something and then said. "Dita" very excitedly.

"Dita? Instead of Aphrodite? Dita, yeah Dita's good I like Dita. Dita it is. You're Dita and I'm Steve" Rogers smiled.

Dita pointed at Steve. "Steve" she said.

Steve grinned and clapped his hands together. "Yes, that's good. Ok, now names are out of the way we have to start on other things" he smiled as he picked up a child's picture book.

A few hours later Stark entered the secure room with Fury and the two of them saw Steve talking to Dita who was lying on her stomach, resting her head on her hands as she listened to the captain talk.

"Well, well, well that is a sight to behold isn't it director?" Stark smirked.

Dita turned and as soon as she saw Stark hissed again as she sat up to stare at him properly.

"Alrighty then, you're still not ok with the genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist" Stark remarked.

"That's ok Stark, we have to stop this hissing. Dita" Steve said, she turned to face Steve. "No, don't do that".

Dita hesitated and then resumed her position lying on her stomach, waving her legs about.

"Wow, you have her trained like your dog already" Stark smiled.

"Woof, woof bark" Dita smiled dryly at Tony.

"Did she just make dog noises? She knows how to associate animals with noises already?" Fury asked.

"Hey Dita, cat's and uh, chickens " Stark said as he knelt down outside of the cell.

"Meow and cluck, cluck" She replied, without much effort, like she was being sarcastic with Tony already.

"Wow, that's pretty impressive" Stark nodded.

She looked at Steve and then at him. "Thank you Tony Stark" she smiled.

"I taught her all your names, some animal noises, that's what we started on. She doesn't respond to the name Aphrodite, she prefers Dita, I think that suits her more anyway" Steve told the others.

"She hasn't tried to escape Rogers?" Fury asked.

Steve shrugged. "Nope, she was a little scared when I first entered the cell but that's it". Steve left out the part about her trying to test the strength of the glass. He didn't want Fury to tighten security even more around her.

"Gentleman I need to speak with you alone, can we go into the, other part of this room, without, Dita?" Fury asked.

Steve signalled for her to stay put and they all went into the other room with the one way mirror.

"This is promising gentleman, she is learning very fast and tomorrow next week, once I'm sure her talking skills are going as well as they should be, you can all pitch in with her training" Fury told the two avengers.

"Training sir?" Steve asked.

Fury rolled his eyes. "Yes, she is going to be one of you, an avenger. If she has it in her that is? Her training time will probably be taken up mostly with Agent Romanov but Rogers, you can help her with endurance, and strength".

"Wait, what's my job in all this?" Stark asked. That caused Steve to roll his own eyes. Stark always had to be the centre of attention, he hated not being involved in others business.

"Well, if she becomes an avenger, an assassin somebody is going to have to be in charge of giving her equipment, and technology is your department Stark" Fury informed Tony.

"Great, I sound like the mouthy fashionable gay stylist that gets to make our toy look all fresh and shiny while the rest of you actually get to fix her up properly".

Steve smirked. "Well, mouthy sounds like you Stark. Maybe you could teach her sarcasm and bad jokes?"

Tony gave him a false laugh. "Even better, hey you know at least that's better than teaching her how to be unbearably patriotic to the point where it just seems like ignorance".

Outside Dita couldn't hear anything, the rooms were completely soundproof but she stared at the mirror on the wall. She had seen her reflection for the first time the previous night and it had taken her a few minutes until she realised it wasn't another person. Then she had spent a few minutes, staring at herself, taking all of her appearance in, not truly understanding what she was meant to feel as she looked at the pale reflection before her.

Inside the other room Steve and Tony began to argue mindlessly over Dita and she ran her hands over the mirror trying to see if there was anything different about it. Suddenly she stepped backwards and kicked the mirror very swiftly, and hard. The glass smashed, leaving just indestructible glass there.

The three men turned to see Dita standing there, her hands on her hips staring at them with a bored expression on her face.

"So, I guess the one way mirror thing was a wasted idea then" Stark smiled.

"She really is quite smart considering she is meant to have no idea what anything is on this earth" Steve said.

"Yes. I just hope she doesn't advance so quickly that we have to start worrying about keeping a closer eye on her" Fury frowned.

Dita smiled at Steve and giggled playfully. When she did something that childish it was hard to believe she would ever be deadly enough to become a master assassin.

**So that was chapter three, guys don't worry, I'm going to speed up Dita's learning rate so her learning how to fit in with the others won't take up loads of chapters. Next chapter is all about training, the growing romance between Steve and Dita and of course, and introduction to more of the avengers. Until next time guys **


	4. Training Begins

**4. Training Begins**

**Hello my lovely readers, I hope you enjoyed last chapter, poor gentleman like Steve getting all flustered. Anyway, I own nothing but Dita so as always, enjoy, review, favourite and follow.**

A week had passed since Dita's first words and already her vocabulary had become very advanced. She could have whole conversations and she was learning new words every day. Fury monitored her progress with Steve and finally agreed she was trustworthy enough to leave her cell, providing Steve was with her.

Steve visited her one day bringing new clothes for her to wear. "Come on, we are going to the gym to train. I bought you some more, suitable clothes for training, oversized t-shirts are going to get in the way for what we are doing today".

Dita stood up and waited for Steve to open her cell before following him through the mansion to the gym. When they got inside Steve handed her the new clothes and not worrying about Steve seeing her naked, she stripped off in-front of him. Steve blushed and looked away quickly.

"You know, when you're not wearing clothes that's considered private. It's called being naked and you shouldn't show anyone your naked body, unless, your married to them or something. Or dating, in this time it's probably more acceptable to get naked in front of someone you're dating" Steve stuttered, trying to make conversation to take away the awkwardness from the situation.

"Done" she piped up.

Steve turned to face her. She had changed into plain white shorts and a tight white vest top. She was barefoot as usual. With her having no bra on, Steve tried desperately not to let his mind travel to think of lust filled thoughts, but it was hard not to. It was made harder when he knew Dita had no idea about Steve's "crush". She was oblivious to it all, which made it easier for Steve to make his feelings seem more transparent.

"Great, you look great. I mean I'm not stood there ogling you but you look good, not sexy, I mean you do look sexy but I wasn't going to say that because it is rude, and ok, you don't need to know all this so, let's just start by seeing what you can do" Steve stuttered again.

Steve led Dita over to one of the punching bags he used almost every day and stood back to see what she made of it. Dita pushed it, and saw it swung about. She giggled and wrapped her body around it as she swung around.

Steve rolled his eyes and pushed his hair back. "No, no you punch it".

"You try this, it's fun" she replied.

"We are not here to have fun, we are here to train" he said.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him over, urging him to join her on the swinging punch bag.

"Alright, one swing, then we have to train. I don't want Fury to see you as a lost cause" Steve smiled before joining her on the punch bag. He blushed again as she placed her hands above his as they held on together, laughing as they swung. Unfortunately for them, the bag couldn't take both their weight and collapsed, causing Dita to fall on Steve as they landed.

She pushed the bag out of the way so there was nothing separating her from him as she lay on him. They both laughed loudly and Dita sat up so she was straddling him. When Steve felt his arousal grow again he stood up quickly, practically throwing Dita off him.

"Alright, show me your skills, enough playing around now" he said rather sternly.

Dita was not as good with the punch bag as Steve was, showing that with strength, Steve was always going to be stronger than her. However, her endurance levels were good, she could train for long periods of time without stopping.

Hawkeye watched them from a distance as Steve practised boxing with Dita. She was an extremely fast learner, she was learning to be stronger every minute and she learnt defence tactics very quickly. Steve noticed she picked up on fighting skills a lot faster than her speaking skills, Fury really had built her to be a weapon. Steve didn't want to see her turned into Shield's personal destructive robot. He wouldn't leave her to be used in such a way.

Hawkeye walked over, bow in his hand. "You should see if she's agile or not? If she's going to be an assassin, she needs to be able to move like one".

He aimed one of his arrows at the top of the gym and shot it so it stuck into the wall, high above the beams at the top of the gymnasium. "Climb to claim the arrow back" he told Dita.

Steve held her back gently. "Isn't that a little dangerous, there is no clear way up there" he said.

"That's the point, she needs to find a way up there" Clint said calmly.

Dita smirked and moved out of Steve's grip slowly. She stepped back away from the wall and took a running start towards it again before scaling it and jumping swiftly back onto one of the ropes that was holding a punch bag up. She climbed the rope as swiftly as a cat would and then somersaulted onto one of the beams high above. The young woman then swung from beam to beam until she reached the arrow.

Even Clint, who was known for his serious nature, couldn't hold back a smile as Dita grabbed the arrow and jumped from wall to wall until she reached the ground once more. As she strode over to Clint and Steve, she pushed the arrow back into Clint's hands and crossed her arms as she stood next to Steve.

"Good?" She asked.

"Very impressive Dita, well done" Steve smiled widely.

"Yeah, good, good. Just, make sure she works on her stealth skills with Natasha when you get the chance. She can climb things well but she needs to be able to do it quietly if she wants to be good at her trade" Clint said as he walked away.

"Trade?" she asked.

"Job, it's what you're going to do for the rest of your life. What we made you for" Clint called back to her before slinking off back to one of his "nests".

Dita's smile faded at Clint's words. She turned to Steve.

"What am I?"

"What do you mean? You are human, like me, except you're a girl" he answered her.

"No, I am different?"

Steve paused, Fury hadn't told him what to tell Dita if she asked about her origins, he wasn't sure if honesty in this case, was the best policy. He didn't want to confuse her when she had already made such progress.

"You are different, you are unique, but you will learn all the things we know, and then you won't feel so different. I promise you, everything will make sense soon" Steve assured her. He then did something that he wasn't prone to doing, but in the moment, when he could see Dita was upset, and looked rather lost in the world she was in, he wrapped his arms around her.

The hug was long and sincere. After a moment Dita returned the action and wrapped her arms around Steve's muscular body, burying her head against his chest. She had no idea what he was doing, but she liked it, he was warm, and surprisingly soft and his huge muscles just made her feel safe and protected. After a minute, Steve pulled away.

"That was a hug Dita, it's used as a greeting, or if you are friends with someone, like we are, you do it to comfort someone" Steve said.

"We are, friends?"

"Yeah, of course we are. Now come with me, I think Bruce is here, Dr Banner. He needs to check up on you, give you some shots. Don't worry, I will explain everything to you later, you have done enough training for today".

She followed Steve back to the labs, where Steve had first laid eyes on Dita.

"Bruce, it's good to see you again" Steve grinned as he shook hands with Banner who had been cleaning his glasses while searching some files on one of the lab computer screens.

"Likewise Captain" Bruce looked over at Dita. "hi there, I'm Bruce Banner, pleased to meet you miss?"

"Dita" she replied and hugged Bruce suddenly. Bruce was too shocked to hug back and just stared at Steve in disbelief.

"Yeah, she does that now I think, sorry. Bruce this is Dita, she is Fury's, project" Steve said the last part quietly, not wanting to upset Dita too much.

"Oh wow, this is project Aphrodite. You call her Dita now? Wow, she is amazing, already advanced so much in a week. I came as soon as I could to see what all the fuss was about. But really she goes beyond the expectations I had" Bruce smiled as he pulled away from the awkward hug.

"Pleased to meet you Dr Banner. Steve has told me about you. I trust your trip to Hong Kong was successful?" Dita asked.

"Uh yes it was. Thank you Dita. I really am very pleased to meet you, everyone has already told me so much about you but you are doing fabulously well for such a new human" Bruce grinned.

She smiled and nodded, not entirely sure of what Bruce was talking about. Steve patted Dita's back gently. "I will leave you both alone for now. Bruce if you want to, check her over. Fury said that was what you were going to do first when you got here".

"Oh yes, sure, we have to make sure nothing is going haywire in that body of yours Dita. Follow me please" Bruce said before taking her to one of the medical rooms. Dita stared back at Steve as she walked with Bruce, she had grown rather fond of going anywhere Steve went and wondered why he hadn't followed her this time.

Bruce made Dita sit down on the edge of one of the medical beds as he cleaned a needle.

"So, are you enjoying life here at the mansion?" Bruce asked her slowly, he had no idea what she could or couldn't understand.

She nodded eagerly.

"Who is your favourite person here?"

"Steve" she smiled.

Bruce got the needle ready. "This is going to hurt a little bit, I'm sorry" he told her. As he injected her she stared at the needle in curiosity, but she didn't flinch at all. Bruce had to admire her pain threshold, but then she probably had been designed to take pain well.

"Why is he your favourite?"

"He doesn't treat me differently from others. He treats me the same as everybody else here. I like that" she replied.

"The others treat you differently? Badly?"

"Not always, sometimes they talk like I cannot hear them, that hurts me. Mostly they just treat me, differently, like they are afraid of me or they don't know what else to say. Steve doesn't do that, he talks normally to me, I learn new words that way. He doesn't talk to me like I am stupid, or like I speak a different way from others. He's just, him" Dita smiled, her gaze staring our blankly into the distance as she thought of Steve.

"I think someone has a crush. Don't worry I won't tell him. Besides, the others treat you differently because you are so new to us all. You see, you are the first human that was bred from this thing called DNA, rather than two other humans. You don't need to learn about reproduction just yet though, there are other things Fury considers more important for you to learn. Don't worry about the others Dita, they will come around soon enough. They are just not used to you yet." Bruce smiled faintly at her as he injected her with another shot.

Ten minutes later Bruce had done everything he needed to with Dita. He reported to Fury that Dita was perfectly healthy and fit. He walked her back to the dining hall where some of the team were sat eating and arguing amongst each other.

"Well hey there lab rat" Stark smirked.

"Don't call her that Stark" Steve frowned.

"Take it easy capsicle it was just a joke" Tony smiled as Dita sat next to Steve and took a roast potato off his place to eat it herself. Steve put his plate in-front of her so she could eat the rest.

"You make another joke like that at her expense and I will tell her that hissing at you is ok again" Steve said quietly.

Dita smiled at Steve before sticking her tongue out at Tony.

"Hey Dita. Next training session is with me, on my turf, then after that we get you kitted out in real clothes and then maybe you could help us on a mission, small scale one of course, we can't let you handle the big leagues yet" Natasha said.

Dita shrugged. "Sounds good to me".

**Thanks for reading chapter four guys, next chapter Dita finally starts to really become an avenger and gets her "signature look" of course. Hope you enjoyed it, and look forward to see what happens next. Until next time readers **


	5. Small Changes

**5. Small Changes**

**Hello readers, I hope you enjoyed last chapter, finally Dita met Bruce and they had a bit of a nice heart to heart. Dita's talking skills will drastically improve every chapter, just to save time. I hope you are all enjoying Dita's storyline, as well as the budding romance between her and Steve. As always, enjoy, review, favourite and follow. I own nothing but Dita.**

Dita was busy practising her kickboxing skills in the gym, absent the company of Steve for a change. It had been another week since her first meeting with Bruce and her training and speaking skills had come on leaps and bounds. In the past hour she had built up quite a sweat, even in her training outfit.

"Hello Dita".

Dita turned to see Natasha standing there in her plain black cat suit with her arms crossed. Dita had picked up on the fact that Natasha nearly always looked bored. Like nothing in the world could ever surprise her, or even interest her. Then again, everything seemed to interest Dita, because everything always seemed so new to her.

"Hello Natasha, how are you?" Dita wiped her face with a cloth, trying to wipe of the sweat from the workout.

"Fine. Fury sent me to test your stealth skills. You know, how good you are at moving around without anybody noticing you. If you want to follow me, I will lead you to the battle training room, we have a simulator there that can help you imagine different scenarios you are going to be facing when you are working for us" Natasha said emotionlessly.

Dita followed her over to the battle training room in awkward silence. Finally Dita decided to break the silence.

"Can I ask you something? As your friend Natasha?"

Natasha shook her head once. "We are not friends Dita".

Dita frowned. "We aren't?"

"No. I don't have friends. It's too dangerous to have friends in our profession. You will learn that forming attachments is a waste of time, people either live to let you down or die when you feel enough love for them" Natasha said coldly.

Dita frowned even deeper. "Steve is my friend. Does that mean he will die? I don't want him to get hurt".

"I think Rogers can take care of himself. He is captain America after all. Sometimes caring for others can just, get in the way of your work anyway".

"Is that why you don't tell Clint you like him?"

Natasha turned, giving Dita an icy glare. "Listen, I don't have a problem training you and showing you what I know but don't ever talk to me about agent Barton again. Do you understand?"

Dita nodded obediently and followed agent Romanov into the simulator room. Inside Natasha set up a scenario where lots of blue lasers filled the room, going across the room and hitting the wall from all different angles.

Dita stared at Natasha in confusion.

"Get to the other side of the room, without touching the lasers, as quickly as you can. You just need to bend your body so you miss the lines, it's easy enough with practise. Nobody is expecting you to be really good on your first try. Just go for it" Romanov told her.

Dita took a breath in but Natasha interrupted her before she could begin. "Wait, your crazy hair is going to get in the way, here you go" she said, before tying Dita's hair up with an elastic band.

Dita smiled and Natasha nodded at her to begin. Meanwhile Steve had come over to monitor Dita training. He waited in the side-lines, where Dita wouldn't notice him watching. The first laser Dita had to overcome was too low down to go under and too high up to step over so once again Dita had to take a running jump over it. She skid on her knees as she landed and had to bend backwards with her head almost hitting the floor as bent so low to go under the next laser.

Steve exhaled loudly. "Wow" he thought. "She is so flexible. There would be more than one use of her flexibility. Wait, no Steve don't think that, she's a lady, don't degrade her by thinking those things about her. Don't think about how wonderful it would be hold her in bed, how sweet her lips would be to kiss.

Don't think about the way she is insanely cute when she is oblivious to everything. Don't think about how much of a turn on it is that the woman has extraordinary fighting skills. Don't think about how wonderful it would be to see her naked, sweating after one of her long workouts. No Steve, don't think about any of that".

Steve moved his focus back on what was really happening in-front of him, even though the sight of Dita twisting her body about to avoid the lasers was as equally appealing as his thoughts. Dita somersaulted over the last three lasers and touched the back wall before turning back to face Natasha and Steve.

"That was, actually pretty impressive. You did that all in under three minutes. You need to practise though. I can do this course in one minute and forty seconds. If you can beat that, you need to. Fury wants you as trained up as you possibly can be. Captain Rogers, I leave her in your care" Natasha said to Steve as she walked off.

Dita walked over to Steve. "I'm proud of you Dita. That was good. I know it must be hard with training, everyone just keeps telling you that you aren't good enough. Considering how young you technically are, you are doing unbelievably well. You are up to the speed that most people would take years to perfect. You should be told that you are doing well."

Dita filled with happiness at Steve's words, he was the only one there that really seemed to care about her as a person. She pulled him into another hug. He smiled and rest his head on her's gently as she held him tightly. She felt his heartbeat speed up against her touch and was oddly comforted by it.

Steve pulled away after another minute of holding her and smiled down at her. "Come on, I have a surprise for you, come with me" he held the door open for her and they began to walk along the corridors of the mansion. Dita slipped her hand through his and held it as they walked. Once again Steve blushed, and he began to sweat under her touch. Dita didn't seem to be bothered by the hot palms of his hands as she carried on holding it, swinging it as they walked on.

He stopped right outside of the huge walk in wardrobe at the mansion.

"Time for you to choose some real clothes. Not all these plain, tight t-shirts and shorts. You can choose whatever you want. Remember all those magazines I showed you, you know what looks good now right? I'll tell you if what you choose looks terrible. I doubt it will. Remember, choose things that you are going to be able to move about in".

Dita nodded eagerly and went inside. As a gentleman should, Steve waited patiently outside, checking his watch every so often and asking Dita if she was ok when he heard a loud bang from where she was dropping things.

Finally she emerged once more from the wardrobe and Steve had to keep his mouth firmly shut to stop him from practically drooling everywhere.

Dita was wearing a white short sleeved shirt that was unbuttoned enough to get a rather full view of her cleavage. On top of the white shirt she had put on a sandy coloured corset which of course only helped her breasts look even larger. She had chosen matching sandy coloured tight shorts that were far too high above the knee for Steve's image of a well-dressed woman, but then, he wasn't about to complain about the sight in-front of him.

She had chosen a belt with two holsters in the side for weapons. Her black stockings also had two holsters in and Steve suddenly felt concerned as to why she felt she would need so many weapons. The last item of clothing she had chosen seemed like a very odd choice indeed. They were black high heeled boots that came up to her stocking covered calves.

The heels on them were rather high, they must have been at least three and a half inches, making her only around two inches smaller than Steve's impressive height of 6 foot 2. Chains ran from one side of the shoe to the other and three small spikes adorned the front of the boots. They looked rather deadly. Maybe that's why she had chosen them.

"Well, what do you think of my choices?" A wide smile crept onto her face as she eagerly awaited Steve's reaction to her clothes.

"You, you look, perfect Dita, really you do. What about the heels? How are you going to walk in those?"

Dita smiled and rolled her eyes. "I saw Natasha wear a pair last week. I stole one of her pairs to practise in. Now I find it easy to walk in them".

Steve nodded. "Of course" he thought. "She learns everything at a rapid rate. I seriously need to remember that".

"Just don't ask me to wear loads of make-up. I've seen all those women in the magazines wear it and it looks weird" she frowned.

"You don't need make-up to look beautiful anyway" Steve confessed.

Dita smiled, taking the compliment but still having no clue what Steve's motives were behind it, she didn't yet understand the nature of "relationships" to Steve's disappointment.

As always Stark interrupted their talk.

"Wow, looking good lab rat, or should I say hot stuff now?" he smirked.

Steve faced up to Tony. "Call her lab rat one more time Stark and just see what happens".

Tony laughed. "Jeez, Cap you really don't know how to take a joke do you?"

Steve almost growled under his breath.

Dita moved to stand in between them. "Please gentleman, don't fight over me. I can play with all of you" she said seductively.

Tony stared at her. "Yes you can, play with me anytime you want. What about dinner sometime, huh? Let me get to know you better, what do you say, tomorrow night at seven?"

Steve scoffed at Stark's words. "What about Pepper Stark. I think she might have a word to say against that".

"Besides Stark, I can't go out to dinner with you tomorrow. I'm going out with Steve. He has promised to take me out to dinner and show me the city. Isn't that right Steve?" Dita looked at Steve for back-up.

Steve hesitated and then nodded quickly. "Yes, yes that's right I did promise Dita I would take her out".

Stark shrugged. "Too bad, would have been fun, could have taken you out for shawarma, oh well, your loss".

"Well anyway. I'm going to take Dita back to her room and then I am going to retire for the night" Steve said and Dita walked with him to the secure room.

She had learnt to hate going into the secure room. She didn't like being alone, or being without Steve, and the bed they had given her in that room wasn't comfy at all. She sulked as she walked in and allowed Steve to close the door behind her.

"Well, goodnight Dita. I will see you tomorrow. Do you really want to go out with me tomorrow night?"

She pressed her face against the glass playfully before leaning back again and smiling. "Yes, I would love it."

"Good. Cool. That's great news, hey it will be our first date" he replied. When his words were met with nothing more than a confused face he shrugged.

"I'll explain it to you later. Goodnight Dita" he smiled warmly at her.

"Goodnight Steve."

As Steve slept uneasily that night, the sound of his bedroom door creaking open made him jolt up in bed.

"Who's there?"

"Steve, it's me, Dita, can I come in?"

"Dita? Yeah sure, come in".

He saw from the light outside the room, Dita was wearing one of his oversized shirts as pyjamas. She closed the door behind her and stood at the side of his bed.

"How did you get out of your cell without me?"

"I spoke sweetly to the guard and batted my eyelashes at him and asked him if I could go and find you. He said yes, as long as I didn't tell Fury".

Steve rubbed his eyes. "What's the matter? Why did you come find me?"

"I was lonely. This may sound odd but, I wanted to feel your heartbeat. The bed in my cell is really uncomfortable and I just wanted some company while I slept. Is it ok, if I stay with you tonight?"

Steve sighed, knowing that having Dita that close to him, in a bed was sure to get his imagination going to those lustful places again, but he could hardly turn her down now.

"Sure, climb in" he said, pulling the covers back. He was wearing boxer shorts and a tight white top, which still seemed more than what she was wearing.

Dita climbed into bed with Steve and he put the covers over them again. Before he had time to protest, she cuddled up very close to him, leaning her head against his chest.

"See, there it is, your heartbeat. It's wonderful. It just makes me want to get close to you. Is that weird? Is that normal? Do you ever want to do that?"

Steve played with a strand of her red hair gently, tousling it between his fingers. "Yeah Dita, in-fact, you really don't know just how close I want to get to you".

**Aww how cute was that last part. You have to love poor love struck gentleman like Steve. He is adorable. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. Sorry for any silly typos there may be, I kind of just wrote and wrote for this, it just flowed really easily. Until next time **


	6. Unconventional Date

**6. Unconventional Date**

**Hello readers, thanks for all the follows, I hope I can write a story good enough to make you guys happy, a big thanks to Ox King for leaving your review. Yeah, Natasha can be very grumpy to say the least. I will always reply to you guys if you send me reviews or messages, and I love to know what you think of the story as it progresses. I know it's been said but when you start writing your own stuff you really do see how much a simple review like "I love this story" means to the author, it really helps us want to write more and try to improve it to the best of our ability. I wrote an extra-long chapter just for all you lovelies! As always guys, enjoy, follow, favourite and review. I own nothing but Dita. Thanks for reading **

Steve woke up the next morning to find Dita practically carpeting him with her own body. Her head was still resting on his chest and her legs were draped over him lazily. He silently begged her not to move a muscle, her thighs were dangerously close to his "sensitive" areas, for lack of a better word and her previous movements had proven that it didn't take much for her to turn him on.

He noticed she was awake, she was tracing her fingertips along the thick veins on his arms slowly. He breathed in deeply and she turned to look up at him, her violet eyes still piercing even this early on in the morning.

"Good morning" she whispered as she stretched her legs and Steve quickly tried to think of the most unattractive things he possibly could.

"Morning, sleep well?"

Dita nodded eagerly. "Yes, much better than usual. I like having company in bed. Perhaps I could stay here with you more?"

Steve wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the day in bed with her. Even if his mind made him think of much more strenuous exercises they could do together in bed, he still wanted to remain a gentleman. Tonight would be their first date, he couldn't spoil it all now. Besides, he had to ease into all of it gently, he wasn't even sure if she knew what dating someone entailed.

"People, friends don't usually sleep in the same bed every night if it's a man and a woman. It's just not considered the right thing to do" Steve told her.

She continued to trace her fingers over his veins and then shot him a puzzled look. "Why do you have these thick veins in your arms? I don't have them. Your arms feel harder as well. You have huge muscles and mine are only small, but we train the same amount".

He giggled softly. She was learning to fast, but he still found it cute the way sometimes she would ask him questions like she was a curious child.

"You actually have been training more than I have lately. Men and women are just built differently. Women will always be more, dainty than guys".

Dita frowned. "That doesn't mean I wouldn't win in a fight against a guy. I am just as tough as anybody else here".

Steve shifted her off him and he sat up. "I never said you wouldn't. You can take care of yourself all just fine by now. You know Dita, I know it's hard to understand, because people keep telling you that you have to train every five minutes, but there is more to life than fighting."

She smiled as she tied her hair back in a messy ponytail with the elastic band Natasha had given her.

"I know, but I like training. It makes me feel like I have a purpose. Now I'm going to go to target practise. Care to join me?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Ok, I'll go with you just, don't get too carried away with all this fighting. Besides, we both need to get ready for our date tonight".

Dita looked down at her oversized shirt. "You mean, I can't just wear what I picked out yesterday?"

"No, when you go on dates, you dress smart. Well, the guy dresses smart and the woman dresses, like a lady. Why don't you ask Natasha to help you?"

Dita frowned. "I don't think she likes me all that much".

Steve stood up from bed and straightened out his t-shirt. "She doesn't dislike you. I don't think agent Romanov allows herself to get close to anyone, it's just, her thing. I'm sure she would help you out if you asked her. Now I have to get ready, if you want to go get changed into the things you picked out yesterday and I will meet you down at target practise."

Dita nodded and quickly ran back to her cell to get changed and made her way to target practise. She picked up a small revolver and loaded it before walking over to the firing range. She chose the smallest target to focus on and Steve walked in just as she was aiming.

"You know I could show you a couple of skills on how to perfect you're a.."

Before Steve could finish, Dita fired five shots right in the centre of the target, practically all in exactly the same spot.

"Ok, so you don't need any help with shooting a gun, that's ok. You know, Hawkeye never misses a shot, he hits every target he wants" Steve said as he ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"Someday I will be skilled as Hawkeye, just watch me Steve" she smiled.

"I have a question for you, when you woke up, in that tank. You were breathing underwater, yet Fury still thinks you're completely human. Can you explain what you felt when you were in that tank? How did you breathe?"

Dita paused, setting the revolver down on the side. "I don't know Steve. I know it seems strange, but all that seemed so long ago, like it was a different life. From what I can remember, it just felt, normal. Like breathing air, except more peaceful, and quiet".

Steve didn't push the issue further, he didn't want to confuse her too much. Especially when he was going to confess his true feelings to her tonight, on their date. He didn't want to overwhelm her.

Natasha walked in and started to practise in the range next to them.

Steve smiled at Dita. "I'll leave you to ask Natasha to help you with our date. Catch you later".

"Not if I catch you first Captain Rogers" she grinned back at him as he backed out of the room quickly.

Dita waited until Natasha had ceased firing her gun. She knew better then to sneak up on an assassin with a weapon. Finally when Natasha had run out of bullets, Dita tapped her shoulder carefully. Natasha spun on her heels to face her.

"Oh Dita, it's you. What's up?"

Dita hesitated, knowing Natasha's reaction would most likely, not be a very friendly one.

"Steve is taking me out on a date tonight and he said I had to dress, like a lady. I honestly have no idea what I am doing, I was wondering if perhaps you would help me get ready?"

Even Natasha could not hold back a smile. She laughed silently and then nodded once. "The great captain America is taking the experiment out on a date? Wow, I wish I could be there to watch the entire evening pan out. Alright, I'll throw you a bone, I'll help you get ready. Believe me though when I say this will be a mistake, if you get closer to him, you will end up getting hurt."

Dita shook her head. "Steve would never intentionally hurt me".

Natasha shrugged. "Alright fine, don't say I didn't warn you though. Come with me, I'll get you all ready for your big date".

Natasha led her to her room and sat her down on the seat in-front of her mirror.

Natasha fumbled around her room until she found a small velvet bag. "Ok, so make-up first, then hair".

Dita gasped. "Make-up, you mean I have to put all that clumpy mess on my face for a date?"

"Don't worry, I won't put too much on, Steve doesn't strike me as the kind of guy that likes a lady that lays on the make-up too thick" Natasha said as she picked out some eyeliner.

Natasha only put eyeliner, mascara and a pale silver eye shadow very lightly on Dita's eyes and then coral shaded lipstick on her full lips.

"Now for the hair. I don't think I am even going to attempt to straighten it, it would take me hours and I don't have the energy. I think I might just smooth it out a little and then put it into a bun" Natasha said, starting to run a brush through Dita's long, curly dark red hair. Dita gritted her teeth, as Natasha roughly brushed through her loose curls and tangles.

After Natasha worked on her make-up and hair she decided to choose the outfit. There were so many clothes in the wardrobe, she thought doing to the make-up first would narrow down the choices down to things that went with Dita's make-up.

They walked to the walk in closet and Natasha went to work with finding the right outfit.

Finally she found it, after a lot of cursing as she moved through the racks of dresses and tops and jeans.

It was a white lacy 50's style sleeveless dress. The skirts billowed out and emphasised Dita's small waist. Natasha chose matching white heels.

"Ok, done, a lady if ever I did see one" Natasha said.

Dita looked in the mirror and gawped at the sight before her. "Wow, I look so different. I look, pretty as Steve would say. Thank you Natasha, you did a wonderful job. I do think I prefer wearing my, what was it Steve said, oh, my signature outfit".

Natasha smiled. "Yeah, I feel more at home in the Shield Cat suit than I do in high heels and a dress. Still, you will have Steve's heart in your hands looking like that."

Dita shot Natasha a very worried look.

"No Dita, it's just an expression. It basically means he will think you look good too. Now let me explain a bit about what to expect from tonight."

Natasha spent a good two hours explaining all the "date" protocol to Dita, telling her what would happen, and how Steve would probably spend all night complimenting her and trying to impress her. When Dita asked what she should do Natasha just told her to be herself.

"Steve is pretty much smitten with you already, hit with a big dose of puppy love. You only need to smile and laugh and he thinks you are the best thing since sliced bread."

Dita frowned. "So, I shouldn't give him compliments too?"

Natasha pursed her lips and then nodded. "You can pay him compliments, don't give him too much, if girls do that guys just think it seems desperate".

"Then why are guys allowed to do it?"

"I don't know, it's just how things are. I'm sure you could change things up, but Steve is still used to the 40's way of life, he just like's old fashioned traditions I guess".

Dita nodded. "It's five o'clock now, Steve said he wanted to show me some of the city before he took me out to dinner. I should go and find him. Thanks again Natasha, I'll see you later."

"Have fun. Remember, only a good night kiss on the first date" she smiled.

Dita turned. "Good night kiss?"

Natasha shrugged. "Ah, you will find out later. Go, run, and meet up with your prince charming".

Dita grinned before going to Steve's room and knocking on the door gently.

Steve opened the door. He was wearing a white, crisp shirt and a navy blue jacket and matching trousers. He looked very smart indeed. As soon as he saw Dita his jaw dropped.

"Do I look pretty?" She grinned, showing off her gleaming white teeth.

"You, you don't look pretty. You look beautiful Dita. You want to come in here for a second, I'm just putting my shoes on and then we can go. I have a car waiting".

As Steve closed the door behind her he breathed in her scent. Natasha had obviously given her perfume. Dita usually smelt naturally of vanilla and coconut, but tonight she smelled sweet and floral. He had to hold himself back from backing her up against the wall and kissing her fiercely.

She swished about, watching the skirts of her dress twirl about as Steve put his shoes on. As he reached over to put cologne on she stood near him and stood up on her tiptoes to sniff his neck on the spot where he had just sprayed cologne. Steve closed his eyes, feeling how close Dita's lips were from his neck. If he got this turned on my just being at such a close proximity to her, imagine how wonderful it would be if he ever actually managed to kiss her, among, other things.

She smiled brightly. "You smell nice".

"Thank you, so do you. You wanna get outta here ma'am?"

He held his arm out for her and she linked him and they walked to the limo waiting for them out at the front of the mansion.

Steve let Dita in first and then scooted in next to her.

"Can you take us to times square please?"

The limo driver nodded and began to drive to the destination. For a short while, it would have been considered an awkward silence in the limo if Dita hadn't have been looking out of the limo window absentmindedly.

Steve wanted desperately to say all the right things to Dita. He kept opening his mouth to talk to her and then stopped when he thought it would something embarrassing or stupid. Finally Dita turned to him and smiled.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight Steve. I was going a little stir crazy in that mansion, even if it is huge. Maybe I should ask Fury for my own bedroom soon though. I think he trusts me enough now? If I get my room, you can sleep with me."

Steve blushed , obviously Dita didn't know the other meaning to those words.

"I'm sure he will let you have your own room now. Thank you for coming out with me tonight. I consider it an honour you would go on a date with me" Steve said.

Dita smiled at him and placed her hand over his own. Once again Steve began to sweat under his jacket with excitement. "Dammit Steve" he thought. "You need to pull yourself together. No wonder Peggy always said I had no idea how to talk to women. I don't even know how to act normally around them."

Dita saw something glisten from his neck and moved to sit right next to him as she pulled out the glistening object. It was Steve's dog tags from the war. Sometimes he wore them just to remind him of the struggles he had once overcome.

He explained to Dita what they were and she smiled as she ran her finger over his engraved name on the tag. She looked up at him, her lips parted.

"You are very brave Steve, don't ever forget that" she whispered.

It felt like the right time, her lips were so close to his, he reached in further, feeling her warm breath on his face. She didn't pull back, and her lips were still parted, as if waiting for his kiss. His eyes were half closed in a lusty haze already but her bright violet ones still stared at him, yet still she didn't pull away. Maybe instincts would kick in, maybe once Steve kissed her once, gently she would quickly catch on and kiss him back.

He went to seal the kiss when the limo suddenly came to a halt, and the doors opened.

"We're here Steve" Dita smiled as she eagerly climbed out. Steve sighed deeply but climbed out after her.

Dita's mouth fell open rather ungracefully as she marvelled at the bustle and busyness of Times Square. All the moving posters on large screens and people running around in their own worlds and sheer amount of noise left Dita in a wondrous daze.

Steve was so busy telling the limo driver what time to come and pick them up again he didn't notice Dita slowly move out into the roads to get a better view of the square. Taxi drivers honked their horns as they had to swerve to dodge Dita.

Finally Steve turned to see her and ran to her side. Apologising to the taxi drivers and car drivers as he led her to the other side of the road.

Citizens stared at her in disbelief as they walked past and Steve caught the gaze of a very sour faced woman.

"She's foreign, she doesn't get road rules, also, she just came out of a mental asylum, so you know few screws loose, come on Dita" he told the woman as he led Dita further away to a less busy street.

"Dita, you can't just walk out into the middle of a busy road like that ok, you could get hurt" Steve told her as he gripped her shoulders gently and looked her in the eyes to make sure she really listened to every word he said.

"I'm sorry Steve. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just so carried away by how amazing all this is, I did something stupid" Dita said sadly. When she looked at him with puppy dog eyes, it was hard for him to be angry at all with her.

"I'm not angry with you Dita, I just want you to be safe ok" Steve smiled.

They walked around Times Square until Dita walked in a huge record store, it was called "Virgin" and Steve frowned at such a rude name for a store to be shown so boldly in public.

It was busy inside and Dita saw one of the huge TV screens playing the famous "A streetcar named Desire" with Marlon Brando in. The scene where Stanley screams Stella's name from upstairs was playing. Steve went to stand next to Dita as she watched the screen in amazement and then Dita turned to him.

"HEY STELLA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Steve jumped in shock and then tried to shield her from view so nobody would know it was her that had screamed in the middle of the store. He couldn't hold back a smile as Dita laughed, but he grew embarrassed when people began to stare.

"Shh Dita what are you doing? Be quiet" he said.

"Come on, you do it, it's fun. Come on just say it once" she laughed.

"Hey Stella" he said it barely above a shout.

Dita rolled her eyes in protest. "No, do it properly. Ok, let's do it together, just once, as loud as we can and then we run out of here as fast as possible and you take me to dinner ok? Is that a deal?"

Steve sighed and then reluctantly nodded. Dita counted to three and then…

"HEY STELLA!"

They burst into fits of laughter as Dita grabbed his hand and they ran out of the store and down the street together. They ran and ran until they reached a virtually empty street and then stopped to catch their breath as they laughed furiously.

"See, I told you it was fun" she grinned.

"Ok, I'll admit that was fun, but now I'm taking you to dinner and you have to promise you will lay off the crazy for tonight alright?"

She nodded and followed him to a French restaurant he had made reservations for. They spent the entire meal talking and laughing, and flirting. Natasha had told Dita about flirting before, and as Dita was a very fast learner she had learnt how to do it back very well. She also knew how to act coy after receiving a compliment too, so much so that an hour through the meal, Steve was already convinced he was falling in love with her.

A little boy with his family noticed Steve halfway through their meals and him and his mum approached his and Dita's table.

"Hello there, are you Captain America? My son is a huge fan of yours. Would you mind taking a photo with him please?" the mother asked politely.

Steve could have turned the woman away, they were after all, interrupting his date with Dita, but of course he was much too polite to do such a thing. Steve got of his seat to kneel down to the boy and smiled as the woman took a photo of them both together. The little boy looked over at Dita and back at Steve.

"Is that your girlfriend?" The little boy asked.

"Not yet, but I'm hoping she will be soon" Steve winked at him.

As the boy and his mother went to walk away, he turned back to Dita.

"Pleased to meet you captain America's girlfriend. He loves you" the boy smiled.

The boy's mother shushed him and urged him to follow her as Dita waved back. "Nice to meet you too" she grinned.

Steve didn't know how to react the little boy's words to Dita but he smiled at her anyway. "That was very kind of you Steve. Do you like being a role model to small children?"

Steve shrugged. "I don't consider myself to be anything special but it is an honour to be even considered as a role model for these kids."

Dita reached her hand over the table to hold his gently. "You are worthy of that title Steve. You are my hero any day".

Steve felt his cheeks turn red again and they turned an even darker shade of red when their desert, chocolate soufflé arrived and Dita took her first bite. She let out a seductive moan and Steve bit his lip as he watched her lick the chocolate covered spoon dry, her tongue running along the silver sensually. Oh god how Steve wished he was that spoon right now.

After desert, Steve paid the bill, of course and they went outside. A small tabby cat was outside the restaurant and Dita smiled as she reached down to pet it. The cat walked off to behind an alley and Dita and Steve followed it.

"Come on Dita, we better head home sweetie" Steve said, wary of how empty and dark it seemed around the street now.

Dita stopped following the cat down the alley and nodded. As she stood up five men stood at the end of the alley, blocking her and Steve in.

"We aren't gonna have any trouble here are we fella's?" Steve asked as he protectively stood in-front of Dita, as they were backed further down the alleyway by the men.

"Depends on how easy you wanna die. We promise to make it quick" one of the men said in a thick jersey accent.

Dita moved out of the way of Steve's protective stance and punched one of the men in the face so hard he was knocked unconscious.

"You are very rudely interrupting our date" she frowned as the other men looked back at their fallen comrade.

"Bitch has bite guys" a weedy looking guy said.

Steve then punched the weedy man and Dita finished him by kicking him in the balls hard, causing him to fall back too.

"Don't call her a bitch. Got anything else to say guys, or do you want to run along back to which ever hole you crawled out of in the first place?"

The three remaining men suddenly burst into a fight between Dita and Steve but they made short work of the men, leaving them groaning in pain on the ground.

Dita pulled out a gun and aimed it at one of the fallen men as she gripped his coat roughly.

"You bought a gun on our first date?" Steve asked.

She shrugged. "Always be prepared right? Now, you, who are you working for?" Dita asked, pointing the gun to the man's temple.

"I'm not going to tell you, am I?"

Dita pushed the gun further into the guy's head causing him to groan and then cocked the trigger.

"Won't you?" She asked.

Steve noticed her eyes, they had turned a sharper shade of violet, she seemed merciless, her face void of emotion, like she didn't care she was threatening a man's life.

"Alright, alright fine. Norman Osborn sent us" the man confessed.

The name didn't ring a bell for neither Steve or Dita and Dita went to pull the trigger but was stopped by Steve.

"No, no don't! He was just, following orders. Hey you, you tell your boss, this Osborn guy, we're going to find him and bring him down, understand?"

The man nodded at Steve and Dita released her grip on him and let him run off into the night.

"Come on, let's head back to the mansion before we get into more trouble and find out who this Osborn guy is up to" Steve said. Dita shivered and Steve offered her his jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders gently as they walked back to the limo.

Steve sighed heavily, there was no chance he was getting his goodnight kiss tonight.

**Wow, long chapter, and how annoying was it that they almost kissed so many times? Don't worry, they will kiss, maybe even the next chapter :O and of course, eventually they will get up to more than just kissing ;) That Norman Osborn is up to his nasty tricks, all will be revealed next chapter, along with a big dance that Steve and Dita will be attending, together :D I really hope you liked this chapter, I spent ages on it hehe. Excuse any typos. Until next time **


	7. The Benefit: Part One

**7. The Benefit: part one**

**Hello readers, I hope you all enjoyed the long ass chapter six, it took me so long to write, so I hope all my hard work paid off and you all liked it. I am pleased to tell you that there will be a kiss in the second part of this chapter, so enjoy the two part chapter, otherwise it would have been just too long. So, as always enjoy, review! Follow and favourite. A big thank you again to all that have followed or favourited or reviewed the story already, big loves to you all. I own nothing but Dita, enjoy.**

As Steve slid into the limo next to Dita he watched her secure the revolver back into the holster she had fastened at the top of her thigh.

"I seriously can't believe you brought a gun on our first date" he said.

She looked over at him as she rolled her dress back down and shrugged. "It was just a safety precaution, and hey, it is a good job I did right?"

Steve shook his head. "Would you really have killed that guy if I hadn't have stopped you?"

Dita looked out of the window as the Limo pulled out and made its way back to the mansion and then she turned back to face Steve.

"He would have killed us if it had been the other way around Steve".

"That doesn't mean that we have to lower ourselves to their level Dita. The guy was just carrying out Osborn's orders"

"If you become a criminal, you take the risk. When he took those orders from Osborn he knew that there was danger involved. If you are prepared to take a life you should be brave enough to lose your own should it come to that." Dita's violet eyes gleamed up at Steve. He had noticed that when she spoke about something she felt passionately about, her eyes would sparkle more. It certainly was not an unappealing trait of hers.

"How would you like it if somebody said that to you?"

Dita frowned. "I'm not afraid to die Steve. If you want to get technical I didn't opt to do any of this, I was born into it."

Steve licked his lips and then looked out of the window. "You didn't opt for any of this, not even tonight? Not even our date?"

Dita took his hand in her own and squeezed it affectionately. "I never said that Steve. I had a wonderful time with you tonight. I am sorry it was ruined".

He looked at her and smiled, stroking her hand as she held his. "I had fun too. I just thought for one night we might skip out fighting all together, looks like fight still found us."

"Don't worry, I'm sure the others will know about this Norman Osborn character, we can sort it all out together" she replied.

"You are sure the guy said Norman Osborn had sent them?" Fury asked Steve and Dita. Everyone had gathered in the dining hall to hear what had happened.

Dita was throwing a small knife up in the air and catching it again as she leant against a wall as her and Steve told the director what had happened.

"Well Dita was holding a gun to his head at the time so he was pretty sure he said the name clear enough for us to hear" Steve said.

"Who is Osborn? Why was he sending people to kill us?" Dita asked, resting the knife on the side of a table after receiving a stern look from Steve.

Fury sighed heavily. "Norman Osborn is a big shot in the city. Industrialist, pretty much owns half the companies in New York alone, next to Stark of course. We also believe him to be the green goblin".

Steve scoffed. "Green goblin? Silly name for someone who is doing something as serious as hiring people to kill others".

Stark tapped his fingers impatiently. "Your name is Captain America, I don't think you should start criticising other people's alter egos".

"Green goblin is no laughing matter gentleman. He has state of the art technology, just like Stark, but unlike Stark, he uses the technology to wreak havoc on the city, using bombs left, right and centre. The worst part about him is he is completely mentally unstable, there is no reasoning with him, no bargaining at all" Fury frowned. "Luckily the avengers have been able to stop most of his major attacks, the superhero known as Spiderman seems to stop Osborn before we do. Either way, he seemed to have created a bounty on our heads since we started getting in his way."

Dita sat down next to Steve and rest her head on her hands. "How do you even know Norman Osborn is the green goblin?"

Fury turned to Natasha who was looking rather disinterested in the entire conversation. She paused and then spoke up.

"I worked for Osborn for a short while, before being employed by Stark. Osborn didn't get what he wanted out of his board of directors at Oscorp over this new performance enhancing drug. All I know is the guy went a little crazy and some members of the board were found brutally murdered. I didn't think it seemed like a coincidence so I checked the company's finances and saw that a lot of money had disappeared, spent on projects Osborn kept very, very hidden. Few days after that the green goblin showed up. I just put the pieces together".

Dita shrugged. "Why didn't you get him arrested?"

Natasha looked at Dita like she had two heads. "I didn't have any clear proof at all, I was his secretary, I saw his habits up close and personal and I have a brain, I just put everything together. The police wouldn't have seen any of that as proof sadly."

Fury crossed his arms. "All that aside, Captain Rogers and Stark in particular have very public persona's, it wouldn't have taken Osborn long to learn that Rogers was out on a date in the middle of New York City, he hired those goons to try and take the Captain down, and thought Dita would just be another casualty in the process."

Dita smiled proudly. "Got that wrong didn't they".

"We need to stop him right? I mean, he can't just be allowed to hire people to kill us" Steve said.

"We are the avengers, super criminals all over the world know us and try to kill us every day. We will never be free from being under threat. It's just, part of the job" Clint called over from the balcony in the dining room.

Bruce, who had been busy reading while half listening in on the conversation put a newspaper down on the table.

"Looks like there might be trouble with Osborn yet. He just got declined permission to start up a new sector of his ever expanding businesses and there is a benefit tomorrow for a kid's charity. Looks like Osborn is going to be there, along with some of the members of the board that refused him his business ideas."

Fury sighed. "Something tells me that Osborn may try to cause trouble at the benefit. As Natasha said, he has a bit of track record with abusing his board of directors. We will need some of you to attend the benefit, Natasha, not you, he may recognise you, and Bruce, sorry, we can't afford for the other guy to make a guest appearance and cause chaos."

Bruce nodded and went back to reading the paper, fully aware of the trouble it would cause if he "hulked out" at the benefit.

"I want Rogers and Barton there. Stark, that means I want you there too, you can mingle, take the attention of the others if you have to. Dita, I would like you to go, as Steve's date, it makes it look less suspicious. Besides, this is your first mission as an avenger. I want to see how you do."

Dita smiled and clapped her hands together. Steve didn't want her to be in the midst of danger but he couldn't pretend he wasn't excited about having her as his date again.

Natasha frowned deeply. "This could be a dangerous mission, with all due respect sir, don't you think there is a chance Dita will ruin the entire thing for us, if she doesn't know what she's doing?"

Dita shot Steve a look, as if to confirm to him her original thoughts of Natasha not liking her all that much.

"Agent Romanov" Fury replied. "Dita is going. I am confident she can manage this, besides, the only way she can improve any faults she might have, is by practising".

Dita nodded and Stark grinned. "Good, it's settled then. We are going to a party. Dita, I have some gadgets for you. Calm down Capsicle, I'm not making moves on her. I just wanted to be the one to kit her out when she could manage her own weapons."

Steve gave Tony a stony look and stood up. "Great, good, another chance to invite trouble in, never seems to stop around here" he said before walking off back to his room.

Dita looked at the others. "I'll go see if he is ok. Fury, can I ask a favour?"

A few minutes later Dita knocked on Steve's bedroom door. He opened it to see Dita carrying her white high heels in her hands, she had let her hair down, and it fell down past her shoulders, slightly dishevelled.

She smiled as soon as she saw him. "Are you ok?"

He nodded and let her inside the room. She fluffed a pillow up and sat against the headboard of the bed. Steve sat on the edge of the other side of the bed gently.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just, feel like tomorrow could be dangerous, and I would just like a normal evening with you" Steve frowned.

"I guess when you're a superhero, a normal evening is too much to ask for right. Hey, tomorrow will be our second date."

Steve smiled back at her, either she had no idea how potentially dangerous tomorrow night would be, or she genuinely excited about it. Perhaps she was just happy that she was going on another date with Steve. He hoped it was the last option.

"You are right, maybe tomorrow will go ok, without any drama. Maybe it will just turn out to be a really nice night, we can have a real date with no criminals trying to kill us".

She grinned over at him. "That's more like it. Hey, Fury finally gave me my own room, its right next to yours. So if we ever get lonely in the night, we are only a few steps away from each other".

The next morning Dita went down to the small makeshift lab Stark had built at the mansion when he wasn't at Stark tower. It was located next to the secure room Dita had first stayed in. She knocked on the door and opened it to find Tony busy working on his Ironman suit.

"Hey there lab rat, come in" he smiled.

Dita closed the door behind her as she went over to Tony and stood on the opposite side of the table he was working on, staring at the suit.

"You can't be claustrophobic if you can wear that all day right?" she knew Stark well enough now to know humour was the best way to work with him.

He gave her a small laugh. "Nope, can't be too hateful towards the smell of metal either. Anyway, when Fury told me he was making you I had high hopes for you so I started working on some weapons for you. Some of them are kinda low-key and others are, not so much".

She smiled as Tony handed her a large box and she opened it quickly. The first thing she pulled out were two long slim daggers.

"Don't underestimate those, classics. They have fastens on them that can fit on your clothes, so if you are wearing long sleeved tops, they can be used while remaining hidden. They also have trigger buttons that release flares, in-case you are stuck somewhere in the dark and need light fast."

She grinned widely, mostly because she was excited about the new weapons, but also because of how proud she could see Tony was about the new gadgets he had made.

The next thing she pulled out resembled some sorts of gloves. There were short, thin blades on the end of the fingers and as she picked them up, thin lines of pure light ran through them. She looked at Tony for answers.

"Those blades can be poison if you press the button there on the inside of the glove. You can either go all in and stab a target or scratch them and watch the poison take effect in about three to four minutes. Those gloves are pretty neat too, they also have tracking devices on them that can be deployed on a target if you get close enough. The lights on them, made from fibres that is the same kind of thing Spiderman has on his very skin, not quite as strong but the lights track the most climbable areas on a wall and kind of go on autopilot so you can effectively scale walls."

Dita nodded, she was very impressed.

She finally pulled out a whip. The edges of the whip were covered in tiny barbs. She raised her eyebrows at Tony.

"That, was because I didn't know what you would want in the bedroom, just took a guess" he answered her.

She looked at him with a confused look in her eyes as she held the handle of the whip.

"Just kidding. The barbs can deliver rather nasty little shocks to people. They also grab onto things easily, it will just help you get around easily if you are trying to scale those walls again" he replied.

"These are all amazing" Dita told him. "However, none of them are very low-key. If I need to assassinate anyone tonight, these are all going to attract everyone's attention."

Stark nodded. "Chill out sweetheart I haven't got to the boring low-key stuff yet, I just wanted to show you the good things first."

Dita took out a small spherical silver object, covered in strange markings.

"Those are explosives, they can either explode on impact or you can set a timer for them. The thing most useful for tonight is this" Tony pulled out a small ring. "It has a poisonous barb on it, use that on anyone you need to kill tonight. It's quick, it's easy, and it's discrete."

"Awesome. Thanks Tony, I'm going to get ready for tonight. The limo will be waiting for us at seven, I will see you then" Dita smiled at him before taking her new weapons back up to her room and get ready for the benefit.

**Hey guys, that was part one of "the benefit" the kiss will be in the next chapter guys so enjoy.**


	8. The Benefit: Part Two

**8. The Benefit: Part two**

**So, carrying on from last chapter, this "part two" is where the heroes are actually at the benefit. This is the chapter where Steve and Dita FINALLY KISS! A bit of fluff leading up to it. I own nothing but Dita, so enjoy, review, follow, favourite etc.**

After Dita placed the weapons back in her room Natasha very reluctantly helped Dita with her hair again. It was the only thing she hadn't quiet gotten used to about getting ready. Other than that, Dita managed to dress herself up for the benefit and when it turned seven in the evening, Dita went to Steve's room again.

He opened it to see Dita wearing a pearl blue strapless dress that had a slit running along the side of it, exposing one of her legs. She wore thin silver heels and her hair had been straightened, and it fell wavy, almost all the way down to her waist. She had heavy mascara on and dark red lipstick drawing all that more attention to her gleaming white teeth.

Steve tried hard to not look at Dita's breasts, they were drawing a lot of attention as they sat tight in the strapless dress, a simple silver necklace sat between her cleavage and Steve pretended to look at that instead.

Steve was wearing a simple black tuxedo, but still Dita thought he looked as handsome as ever.

"You are looking very suave indeed Captain Rogers, very nice" she smiled.

"Thanks, Dita, you look just, enchanting again, so beautiful" he stuttered.

She smiled and then sighed heavily. "Thanks, I don't like wearing all these dresses though. I prefer the other clothes I chose. They are easy to walk in, and I don't feel like everyone's gaze is on me when I wear them. I don't like being stared at by everyone, it's annoying. Anyway, are you ready to go?"

He nodded and together they made their way to the limo and the heroes set out for the benefit in the centre of New York.

As they got out of the car, Dita took Steve's arm as camera's flashed in their faces. Journalists gathered everywhere to take photos of Captain America and Tony Stark, people seemed to be curious about Dita too, she was after all Captain America's date. Hawkeye, unlike the others, snuck into the building, rather than making his appearance known.

Steve ushered Dita into the ballroom quickly trying to escape the journalists and they stood next to the bar.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah, I think so, wow, those flashes are strong, how did you ever get used to that?"

He giggled. "I don't know, I was kind of just, thrust into it all. I just wanted to fight for my country, I didn't want the fame, but the fame got thrown into all of it along the way."

She nodded and looked up. There was a second level, the building was usually a museum, but it had been rented out for the evening and made to look very classy indeed. A few people stood on the second level, staring at the people dancing in the ballroom below them.

"Hawkeye said he was going to keep a visual on any suspicious activity. I don't know where he is hiding but he said he would feed us information through our earpieces. I suspect he is somewhere high up" Dita told Steve.

"Ok, I'm going to get drinks for us both, what would you like?"

She winked at him. "Surprise me".

As Steve walked off to get drinks a young man with messy brown hair and glasses took a photograph of Dita. The flash alerted her to his presence and she turned to him.

"Why are you taking a photo of me?"

The young man smiled and shrugged. "You came as Steve Roger's date right? It's a big deal. I was hired by J.J Jameson to take photos of the benefit. I'm Peter Parker. Pleased to meet you".

He held out his hand and Dita shook it. "Hello there, nice to meet you too, I'm Dita, Dita… Smith, I'm Dita smith" she smiled, remembering Smith was a very popular second name.

"You know, you shouldn't really tell photographers your name, I could be a journalist and then everyone would know who you are. Don't worry though, your secret is safe with me, if Jameson asks I will just tell him you were the most beautiful lady at the benefit but sadly, you were already taken" Peter smiled.

Dita saw Steve ordering drinks at the bar and grinned at Peter Parker. "Well, thank you very much Peter. I think everyone will know me soon enough though" she said, thinking of when news of her being the newest avenger got out.

Peter noticed her looking around the room anxiously. "Are you ok? Are you looking for someone?"

Dita switched her gaze back to Peter. "Uh, I heard Norman Osborn is going to be here tonight, along with his board of directors?"

Peter's eyes darkened. "You know Norman Osborn?"

"I know of him, who doesn't right? Is he here tonight?" Dita giggled as she asked, trying not to sound too serious or suspicious.

"Yeah, he's here alright. Creeping about somewhere. Look Dita, can I give you some advice? Stay away from that guy, he's a little, unstable to say the least".

Dita smiled and nodded. "So I've heard, thank you Peter, it was wonderful to meet you" Steve returned with the drinks and Peter smiled and nodded at Steve before walking away. Steve handed her a glass of red wine.

"Who was that?"

"A very sweet boy, Peter Parker" she replied.

"Never heard of him" Steve frowned.

" Anyway, I got a message from Clint, there were some of Osborn's goons out in the alley. They were talking about an assassin in the building, target looks like it's going to be Desmond Hayes, the leader of the board, other than Osborn. We need to keep a close eye on him until Clint gets a visual on who the assassin may be. Then we take him down before he has a chance to kill anyone himself."

Dita nodded as Steve gave her a description of who Desmond Hayes was. She looked around and spotted a group of businessmen standing around drinking. Stark approached her.

"You got the word on our assassin's target?" he asked.

"Yes, now we have to wait to find out who our assassin is. Hey, is that Desmond Hayes there, in that group of businessmen? Tony, Steve, I think it's time we introduced ourselves. Gentleman, my name is Dita Smith for tonight" she smiled.

The three of them made their way over to the group and introduced themselves. Stark did just fine keeping the group entertained, keeping the pressure of people asking Steve and Dita if they were together. After a short while, a man with very sharp facial features joined the group. His smile was wide and shark like and his eyes bore into anyone he stared at like fire.

"Oh gentlemen and lady" Desmond Hayes said. "May I introduce Mr Norman Osborn".

Steve, Tony and Dita did their best to remain calm and friendly as they introduced themselves, they couldn't give the game away now. Osborn shook hands with Steve and Tony, knowing full well who they were, and silently hating them because of it. He did not however, know Dita, and kissed her hand softly as she reluctantly went to shake his hand.

"Pleased to meet you Miss Smith. My, my, may I just say you look positively radiant tonight. I have not seen you around before, if I had, I would have remembered you" Osborn smiled.

Steve coughed before speaking up. "Well, she is new here in New York, originally born in Texas and now she is my date, for tonight, and hopefully for future dates, if she will allow me the honour of course".

Osborn frowned. "Funny, Miss Smith, you don't have the slightest glimmer of a Texan accent".

Steve spoke up again. "That's because, her family was rich and she was raised by her nanny, who was from New York, the accent caught on right sweetheart?"

Dita smiled and nodded, but Osborn frowned again at Steve. "Apparently you can take the boy out of the 40's but not the 40's out of the boy. You are talking for the lady when I was under the impression she could speak for herself".

Steve frowned and Dita interrupted before things got heated between them.

"Mr Osborn, care to dance?" she asked.

He nodded and took her hand leading her to the dance floor. Dita looked at Steve to reassure him she was fine.

Norman led her into a dance, she was very clumsy indeed.

"Not used to dancing huh?" he asked, still giving her a shark like smile.

"No, no, not much dancing in, Texas? I led a very sheltered life, I really was quite lucky Steve found me in time, now I can learn a healthy amount of culture and social graces I guess" she smiled. She looked up quickly to see if there was any sign of Hawkeye, but he was still hidden away.

"Captain America's date, it's a big deal here in New York. The whole city will be talking about you when the photos from tonight get out" Osborn replied.

"So everyone keeps telling me. Speaking of big news, you were in the papers, something about you being refused permission on a business? Wow, that sucks, must make you want to just, lose your mind and do something crazy right?"

Osborn stared at her and gave her a small emotionless laugh before speaking quietly to her. "You know, I heard some things around town as well. A little bird told me that Shield was busy working on a new project. Trying to make a human made from scratch, and then you turn up, alongside the other avengers, out of the blue. That's really odd isn't it".

Dita exhaled deeply. "Who would have told you such a strange rumour?"

"You pay someone enough and they will do anything. You had a dirty scientist in your labs, a traitor. Don't worry, I dealt with him right after he told me Fury's plans, I hate a snitch as much as the next guy, can't trust someone like that, the world was better off without him. Anyway, it doesn't seem a coincidence that those rumours arise and suddenly the most beautiful woman I have ever seen turns up with the avengers as Steve Rogers date."

Dita breathed deeply, she didn't know how to react, she looked over at Steve who was watching from afar while having a conversation with Desmond Hayes.

Osborn moved closer to her. "I know who you are, and as beautiful as you are. If you, or any of the avengers get in my way, I will end you all".

Steve walked over and smiled politely. "May I steal Miss Smith for a dance?"

Osborn nodded and let Steve take his place before walking off.

"It's ok, Tony is keeping an eye on Osborn while Clint still searches for the assassin" Steve smiled as he took one of her hands in his own as they danced and placed the other around her waist.

"He knows about us Steve, about me. He knows I'm Shield's newest recruit. He knows we are here to interfere with his plans" she whispered as she danced closer to Steve. Steve knew it was bad timing to revel in the fact Dita was dancing so close to him, he breathed in the sweet scent of her hair.

"Don't worry Dita. We just need to take out the assassin and then we can go, before any trouble starts" he assured her.

Dita suddenly got a message from Clint through the ear piece.

"Dita listen, the assassin, I got a visual. He is bald, black suit, blue tie, brown eyes, thick eyebrows, and he is very shifty looking. He is making his way towards Hayes now, he is by the bar. Do your magic and let's get out of here".

Dita looked at Steve and nodded. "I got a visual. I'm going after him, get ready to meet me by the door and we can go. Get Stark" she said and made her way to the bar.

The assassin in question that was making his way to Desmond Hayes slowly, pushing past bystanders as he went. Dita stood in his path facing the other way, when she turned, the assassin bumped into her and she used the barb on her poison ring to jab him in the side gently. He didn't notice at first and she faced him.

"So sorry for getting in your way there. I'll just move out of your way" Dita smiled as she walked over to Desmond Hayes.

"Mr Hayes, pleasure meeting you but I must bid you goodnight I am exhausted. Oh, there was a young very pretty blonde woman on the dance floor that wanted a dance with you. Go to her" Dita told him quickly to get him away from anywhere near the now poisoned assassin.

As she passed the assassin on the way out of the building, she saw him already wiping his sweat covered brow, the poison was working quickly. She hit the fire alarm so everyone would exit the premise, making sure there wasn't a huge crowd gathered around for the death of the unnamed assassin.

Outside Steve helped her in the car and when she gave everyone the clear nod, they all left, knowing their work had been done successfully.

"Well" Tony smirked. "I don't like to admit it but gentleman I think the lab rat did very well on her first mission"".

The others nodded, even Clint who was picking at an arrow on the other side of the limo.

Back at the mansion, after the avengers were congratulated for the success of the mission everyone else ventured back to their rooms for the night. All except Dita. She took her heels off and wiped her make-up off but went downstairs to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of whiskey and made her way outside to the mansion's large pool.

She needed to be outside, for air, she didn't want it to show in-front of the others but the mission had been very stressful on her, she felt the pressure from everyone wanting her to do well, and inside she knew Osborn knew of her now, gone were the days of her hoping to stay low-key.

She sat on the pools edge, rolling her dress up to her knees and dipping her feet in the water. She took a large gulp of whiskey and grimaced at the taste of it.

"Want some company?"

Dita turned to see Steve stood there in just his black trousers and white shirt, unbuttoned all the way down to his very visible abs.

"I'd love some, want to not get drunk with me. Fury said I can't get drunk because my metabolism is too fast. No drowning sorrows in drink for me" she smiled as Steve took a seat next to her at the pool side. She handed Steve the bottle who took a large gulp and set it down on the side.

"I'm in the same boat, fast metabolism, sometimes good, times like this, it sucks however" he replied.

She smirked and nodded.

"You ok?" He asked her.

"Just thinking about some stuff. I feel like tonight was a let-down" she frowned.

Steve knocked her shoulder affectionately. "How could you say that? It couldn't have gone better".

"Not with the mission, with you. Our first date was so fun and tonight, I barely got to speak to you, it wasn't romantic at all. I'm sorry Steve."

Steve's eyes widened, Dita wanted it to be romantic, so she did feel the same way about him. Maybe, he wasn't sure if she knew what romantic was exactly. He decided to find out.

"So, um, Dita what do you feel, when you are around me? How do you feel?" he asked.

She paused. "I feel wonderful when I am around you. Like my life, really does have a purpose, more so than when I'm training. Sometimes it's frustrating though because, I feel like I should be doing something with you, but I don't know what."

He moved closer to her. "Explain it more, just, say what you feel".

"Like, when I can feel your breath on my skin, like now, my chest feels tight and my breath gets shorter and my temperature rises. When you're there, I just, I don't know, I feel like I want to touch you, but that makes no sense does it. I'm sorry Steve, I am feeling strange tonight" Dita frowned.

He chuckled gently. "It's not strange, don't apologize. Can I do something, to make you understand the feelings more?"

Dita exhaled and nodded. "Yes, please do, it's about the only thing I cannot seem to catch on to and understand".

Steve cupped her face gently in his hands and leant in and pressed his lips against hers very tenderly.

At first, she did nothing, she didn't kiss back, but did feel the new sensation coursing through her veins as Steve's lips skimmed her own. When Dita parted her lips slightly Steve slipped his tongue into her mouth slowly, caressing her own tongue with his. Her body seemed to react naturally and she kissed him back, moaning into his mouth as he pushed her body closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled away from the kiss momentarily.

"Wow, that was, amazing, that was the most beautiful thing I have ever felt in my, well my short life granted, even still it was amazing".

Steve nodded. "It really was".

"Do it again, please" she smiled.

He obliged her, making his kiss more passionate and determined, he moved to kiss her neck and she moaned again, running her hands through his blonde hair.

"Oh god Steve, I feel this heat, inside of me, like I want more, how could I want more, how could anything be better than that" Dita moaned as he ran his tongue over her neck.

He wanted to go further with her, he wanted to have her right there on the poolside, uncaring of anyone else finding them, but he was a gentleman, and he wouldn't take advantage of her.

"There is more, but not tonight. It's all too soon. It is only our second date after all, I won't go further until our third date" Steve smirked, he could have sworn the noise Dita made at that remark sounded like a sulking child. He liked how much she wanted him, just as much as he wanted her.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to stop kissing you" he grinned before moving to kiss her again.

**Wow, so that was the second part of "the benefit" FINALLY Dita and Steve kissed. What did you guys think of Peter Parker's cameo? He is a cutie pie. I hope you liked the chapter and look forward to reading about Dita and Steve's third date. How do you think Osborn will respond to the assassination attempt. Don't worry too much about the story being dominated by one villain. There will be PLENTY and let's not forget the lovely LOKI! He will be causing trouble between Dita and Steve in the future. Reviews make me happy, I want to hear what you guys think :D Until next time readers :)**


	9. Normal Isn't Real

**9. Normal isn't real**

**Hello readers, I hope you enjoyed last chapter. A big thanks to the person who left the guest review, I'm glad you love the story, and finally things are getting really good as Steve and Dita finally kissed. Please enjoy, review, follow and favourite, I own nothing but Dita.**

Steve felt the electricity run through him as he continued to kiss Dita, by the time they stopped kissing both their lips were swollen. Dita smiled and took the remote for the stereo system outside she had been hiding behind her.

"First song that comes on, we have to listen to, no skipping" she smiled. He nodded in agreement and she turned the stereo on.

It was the song "Love will take you" by Angus and Julia Stone. They both lay back on the poolside and listened as the lyrics sounded in her ears, tapping their feet to it.

"_If we never found this love, if we never took that road._

_If we hadn't had the heart, we wouldn't have this home._

_Love, love will take you._

_Love, love will take you there._

_Love, will take you._

_Love, love will take you there."_

Steve closed his eyes as he listened intently to the lyrics that suddenly seemed to make all that more sense to him now. All the songs of love and confessions of true feelings he had been listening to since he woke up in modern day New York suddenly made perfect sense.

Dita kissed his forehead softly before sitting up and sliding into the water silently. She floated on her back as she listened to the song playing, humming along to it as she began to learn the beat.

Steve sat up and saw her floating there in the calm water, she looked so beautiful with her red hair sprawled out in the water, she looked so peaceful too.

"You are going to ruin your dress" he giggled.

Dita smiled up at him. "In this moment, right now, here with you. I don't care. Screw everything else".

Steve stood up and took his shirt off, making Dita smile even wider. He jumped into the pool and made his way to Dita. She laughed as he took hold of her waist and brought her up to kiss him again. His wet lips felt perfect against hers.

"God I could kiss you forever. If I had my way I would never stop kissing you. I'd just glue my lips to yours" he told her in between kisses.

"I think oxygen might need a place in all this you know, but I agree, I could kiss you forever too" she replied, and moved to kiss his neck gently, as he had done to her before.

"You should be ok with the whole oxygen thing, last time I checked, you could breathe underwater".

She nodded and moved to dip her head underwater. Steve grew worried when he saw her chest heave underwater, she had taken a deep breath in and he reached in to pull her out of the water quickly.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Did you just breathe underwater again?"

She nodded. "Yep, just like breathing air".

He stroked her cheek gently. "Wow, what are you?"

She nuzzled his nose softly and grinned. "A new and improved version of what you are silly".

He pulled her closer and she wrapped her legs around him.

"I hope we don't have exactly the same anatomy" he said looking down below her waist.

She moved to kiss him again, circling her tongue around his mouth slowly as she did so. He kissed back eagerly and was glad they were in water once her movements stirred his arousal. His pants grew unbearably tight, even under the water and he groaned into the kiss.

"Are you sure there isn't more for us tonight. This heat inside me grows every time we kiss, but I don't want to stop kissing you. It seems like a very vicious circle" she murmured against his lips.

"Believe me, I want more too, but I am a gentleman and I won't take advantage of you, not tonight anyway. I think you need to learn a little bit more about what a relationship involves" he smiled.

"Oh, I wasn't aware we were in a relationship Steve?" she winked.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have assumed that" he frowned.

"Steve, I was joking, I would love to be in a relationship with you" she grinned.

Steve kissed her lightly on the lips and splashed her playfully.

She backed out of his arms and raised her eyebrows at him. "Oh, that's how you want to play is it?"

She focused on the water in-front of her and raised her hands before pushing them forward. A small wave crashed over Steve, causing him to splutter and wipe water from his eyes, leaving his eyelashes wet and looking even longer than before. Dita could barely hold herself back from him.

"Wait, how did you do that? Did you even touch the water then?" he asked her.

"No, I guess not. Water just seems to be my friend. That isn't normal?"

Steve heaved himself out of the water and sat on the pools edge again. "No, that isn't normal for a human to be able to do that. Even a genetically modified human shouldn't have, power over the water".

She sighed heavily. "Please don't tell Fury, not yet anyway. He will want to run all kinds of tests on me and I just want to enjoy things how they are right now. I just want to enjoy my time with you for now".

Steve shook his head. "Of course I would never tell your secrets. I won't tell anyone anything unless you want me too. I promise".

She smiled and nodded and made her way out of the pool. He watched as her dress clung to her skin, showing every magnificent curve of her body in detail, the sheer material of the skirts of the dress became rather transparent, and Steve could see her long legs and the V shape of her hips. He shifted about in his place as he felt his arousal stirring once more as he couldn't help but imagine the scenarios he desperately wanted to be in with Dita.

She didn't seem to notice his strange actions as she walked towards him. She held her hand out for him.

"Come on, let's go to bed. I'm tired, and I just want to hold you, for a while longer" she said quietly. He took hold of her hand gently and she pulled him up and together they walked back to Steve's room.

Inside Steve handed her a towel and the two of them dried off. She proceeded to remove her dress and Steve helped her unzip it from the back. After he unzipped her dress he ran his fingertips along her back, she shuddered with excitement. He moved her still damp hair to one side and kissed her neck gently, placing his hands around her waist. This was the furthest he had ever gone with a girl, even his kiss with Peggy Carter was short and sweet, even if it did mean a lot at the time.

He didn't like to admit it, not wanting to put down the feelings he harboured for Peggy, but Dita felt so much more important. He had never felt this way about another woman before, even watching her do something as simple as look at him, or laugh had his mind running all over the place. She pulled her dress off and turned to face him, moving closer to him, and pushing her body up against his.

"God you have no idea what you do to me. You have no idea how hard it is for me to resist you. You have to cover yourself up before I go mad" he smiled looking her up and down as she stood there in her underwear.

She reached up to plant another sweet kiss on his lips before climbing under the covers of his bed. He undressed in-front of her, stripping down to just his plain white boxers and slid under the covers next to her. She hooked a leg over him and pulled herself closer to his warm, muscular body, causing him to exhale loudly. He was trying so hard to not excite himself further, but she made it almost impossible to do so. He wrapped his arms around her and watched her eyes began to close.

She laced her fingers through his and rested her head against his chest as they fell asleep together side by side.

The next morning Steve woke to see Dita blanketed over his body like she had done a few days ago. He ran his hands through her red hair and yawned loudly, watching her whole body move as his chest rose up. His yawn seemed to wake her as she yawned almost immediately after him and looked up with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Morning beautiful" she said as she raked her fingers softly over his chest.

He pulled her into a bear hug and dragged her up so her face was level with his own. "You are the beautiful one, Captain Steve Rogers" she grinned.

"Ok, I probably have morning breath, but I'm gonna kiss you anyway because you are just to wonderful that I can't miss out on any opportunity I get to kiss you" he said before kissing her. He quickly realised that morning breath was not an issue when Dita kissed him just as fiercely, rolling around gently as she lay on his body. Steve considered just letting his body respond how it would without trying to cover it up anymore, it was starting to become a frequent occurrence. Surely Dita would just get used to it after a while.

"Why is it every time we kiss a part of your body seems to move slightly against me? It feels hard" she giggled.

Steve blushed, "great" he thought. "She has discovered my secret".

Steve kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair. "Well, remember when I said that there was more we could do. To stop the heat you feel when we kiss. Let's just say, that hard part of me, has something to do with it."

She nodded, a serious expression on her face, he couldn't help but smile knowing that she was trying so hard to understand, this was the first time Steve felt like the experienced one when it came to matters involving sex.

"Ok. Listen, I think the others should know about us, dating for real. Being in a relationship, I don't want to be sneaking around" she said.

He nodded in agreement and they got up to get changed, Dita changing into her usual outfit, Steve in jeans and a checked shirt, and made their way to the dining hall where the rest of the avengers, including Fury were eating breakfast.

"Good morning everyone" Dita said cheerfully. "Steve and I have an announcement to make".

She smiled as she took hold of Steve's hand. "Steve and I, are dating".

Natasha rolled her eyes as Clint seemed as uninterested as ever. Tony and Bruce however smiled widely.

Tony clapped his hands together. "Well, I for one am happy for you guys, nothing spells secure and peaceful relationship more than two active superhero's dating".

Steve ignored the sarcastic comment and nodded once. "Thanks Stark".

Fury however, did not look pleased at all. "Rogers, can I have a word with you? Without Miss Dita present?"

Dita frowned, she didn't want to be left out when Fury was so obviously going to talk about her and Steve together.

"No, anything you say, you can say in front of me" she replied.

Fury hesitated. "Fine" he frowned. "I don't want Dita dating anyone, not this early on, not while she is still training. Dita, you do not need any distractions at this point, you are doing well, spending all your time with Steve will just cause you to slip up and could lead to you getting hurt in future missions. When feelings get involved, things go wrong".

Natasha crossed her arms. "Don't say I didn't tell you that already Dita" she said.

Dita frowned. "I never asked for any of this, I never asked for this life, I didn't ask to be an assassin or an avenger. You made me like you, human, with feelings and senses and normal emotions. So I object to being used as your own personal puppet and not be allowed to have some sort of a life that I want. You can't tell me what I can and can't do".

She looked at Steve for reassurance but when he spoke no words she stormed off, upset that he didn't want to stick up for her.

"Nice going Director Fury" Steve hissed, before going after Dita.

**Aww that was just a bit of a fluffy and angst ridden chapter, the next chapter involves Steve and Dita becoming a bit more "intimate". I just wanted to create this chapter to show Dita and Steve's cute little dynamic together and to show that Dita is coming out of her shell a little bit.**


	10. Closer

**10. Closer**

**I love all you followers, thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate them all but dang is it hard to write a story that pleases all of you haha. With that said, Dita and Steve do what it says in the title, they get "closer" so I hope you enjoy, and as always, follow, favourite and review. I own nothing but Dita.**

Dita felt a tear trickle down her face as she walked briskly through the halls of the mansion, angry about her dispute with Director Fury. She wiped the tear away, not sure of what it was. She didn't like it, it felt like it was just something she wasn't in control of.

Not being in control of her feelings for Steve was fine, it was more than fine, it was wonderful, nothing about it felt like it shouldn't have been happening, but Fury had made her feel like her and Steve dating was wrong and not allowed in the rules. She wiped more tears away and when she was sure that she had found a part of the mansion that was utterly quiet, she slumped against the wall.

She fell hard and buried her head in her hands as more tears fell. After a few moments alone she felt a gentle hand stroke her hair. She looked up to see Steve kneeling down in-front of her, a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine, just this water running from my eyes is very distracting, I can't see properly, that's why I sat down instead" Dita lied, trying to cover up her real feelings.

Steve chuckled quietly at her stubbornness. "That, argument with Fury, it wasn't just over us was it?" he asked.

She wiped her tears away and looked at him. "Your people made me like you, but they expect me to just follow their rules with no questions asked, like a robot. I don't understand, the avengers work to stop people like Osborn because they don't want to be ruled by someone else, so how can they do the same to me?"

Steve ran a hand through his hair slowly, thinking of an answer, a valid explanation, but there was none. "I don't know Dita. They can't boss you around. They shouldn't. You have proved your trustworthy enough".

Dita frowned. "That's the point Steve, I shouldn't have had to prove myself. I was born into this life but everywhere I look, people seem to make their own choices. Finally, I choose something I want myself, you, and I'm being punished for it."

Steve stood up and held his hand out for her. "I'll talk to Fury about us. Maybe it's just because we announced it so fast. Why don't we go slower, get to know each other a little more. If we continue to train, keep on track of what's going on in New York, there isn't any reason as to why we can't have both".

Dita took his hand and stood up. "Alright, fine, but believe me when I say if I can't have a say in this, in my own future, I will walk out of this mansion myself and never turn back. I will not be dictated to Steve, not by anyone".

Steve nodded and together they went to the kitchen to have breakfast, seeing as the argument with Fury had caused them both to rush off without having anything to eat at all. Steve made them both scrambled eggs and then sat down opposite her on the small dining table.

"Ninety years old and you can still only rustle up some eggs for breakfast, should I be disappointed Mr Rogers?"

Steve furrowed his brow. "At least I know how to cook something without burning it".

She raised an eyebrow "I spend all my time either training or with you. You can't expect me to learn how to cook as well, I'm not going to be able to do everything in this life".

Steve noticed a newspaper on one of the kitchen counters and brought it to Dita. "Look, you are a headline".

Dita read the article.

BENEFIT BLOWN TO PIECES

_Last night marked the fifth benefit for the Chansely's children's hospital in New York, with a flood of celebrity guests arriving to mark the occasion, everything was set to be a dazzling night. Tony Stark, also known as the Ironman arrived in style alongside Steve Rogers, AKA captain America. _

_Rogers was only fairly recently found frozen and brought back to "life" as some would say. He had kept a low profile since waking up in current day New York. However at the benefit he arrived with a head turning date known as Dita Smith. Not much is known about the captain's new girl, but guests seemed to greet her with enthusiasm. _

_The benefit took a disastrous turn for the evening when an unknown man was killed suddenly with a rare kind of poison. Police say the attack was very much planned as the fire alarms were set off to ensure everyone left the premise before the body was discovered._

_There is no further information known about the attack, guest Desmond Hayes had this to say. "It's awful news, sad that an event that worked only to help innocent children of New York turned into a crime scene. I hope they find who was responsible and nothing like this ever happens again. On the bright side we still managed to raise a lot of money for the children"._

_Police are still questioning witnesses on the crime and have asked anybody present at the benefit to give any information on the evening's tragic events if they can._

Dita smiled as she finished the article and Steve frowned. "What are you so happy about?"

She shrugged. "I killed the assassin, I was successful with the mission. How could I not be happy?"

Steve took a sip of coffee. "Don't you feel a little guilty about killing someone?" he asked her after taking a drink.

"I killed one to save another innocent man, isn't that better?"

Steve knew she was right, after all, he had killed few to save many during the war, but that never took away the guilt he felt when he first took someone's life away.

"Yeah Dita but killing someone isn't an easy thing to do, don't you feel, any remorse?"

She had already eaten half her eggs, for such a delicate looking woman, she sure ate enough.

"Steve, humans are killers, besides, the avengers kill to save the entire human race if it comes to it, I was just, being one of the team".

Steve clicked his tongue against his teeth before shaking his head. "The avengers don't kill unless we have to. We just try to stop the bad guys. We shouldn't be natural killers, otherwise there would be chaos".

Dita finished her food and just stared at Steve for a moment, unsure of how to respond.

"Look, can I show you something in my room? Something that I think will help you understand more about humans" he asked.

She nodded and Steve finished his breakfast quickly before leading Dita back to his room. She sat on the bed as Steve rummaged through the drawers in his room. He finally uncovered a large book and heaved it onto the bed in-front of Dita.

The book was tattered, it seemed ancient, and like it had been looked through countless times. He opened it to the first page to reveal a picture of a young woman holding a baby. The picture was black and white and fading, it was blurry and Dita could just about make out the images. The woman seemed like the happiest person in the world.

Dita couldn't help but smile even just seeing how joyful the woman seemed. Steve pointed at the baby. "Know who that is?"

Dita shook her head.

"That's me, when I was a baby" Steve answered.

Dita's jaw dropped and her eyes widened, her eyes whipping from the baby picture of Steve to the Steve there in-front of her.

"You, you were so cute, and chubby".

They giggled together and he pushed her playfully. "Hey, my mom didn't know when to stop feeding me ok, it wasn't my fault. I went skinny anyway, you wouldn't have wanted me all soft and squishy."

Dita ran a hand over his abs and firm stomach. "Of course I would have loved you all soft. You could have been my overstuffed teddy bear".

He turned the page to show more baby photos and then came to one where Steve was a plucky eighteen year old, standing next to some of his school friends.

Once again Dita widened her eyes. "This is you? All skinny and small? You looked like you were smaller than me".

Steve nodded. "Yep, me before the serum, shocking right. I still stood up to those bullies though, even if I was half their size. Aren't you glad I bulked up?"

Dita shook her head and kissed him gently. "You have such little faith in me. You really think I wouldn't have liked you when you were small or skinny. Steve I like you, a lot, more than a lot and every part of you as well."

He panicked silently. "She hasn't had the chance to like all of me yet" he thought.

They went through more photos, of Steve with friends and growing up, participating in sport events and going to funfairs and going to school dances without dates. They came across a family photo, where a young pregnant woman stood near the front of the line, her hands resting on her full belly.

Dita ran her fingertips over the picture slowly and looked at Steve. "What's wrong with her stomach?"

Steve laughed gently. "She's pregnant. She has a baby inside of her, and when the baby reaches nine months it's born and grows up to be like you and me".

Dita scrunched her face up. "Is that how you were born? That happy woman in the first photo, she gave birth to you?"

He nodded. "Yeah, that's how most people are born".

He stopped talking, he could see Dita was getting upset. Everyone was born that way, apart from her. Nobody carried her from a tiny embryo, she had no mother or father or brothers or sisters.

"Steve, I don't, have a family do I?"

He held her close and as she looked up at him, he kissed her gently. "Yeah you do, I'm your family. The avengers are your family, not a conventional family granted but, we are still there for you. My point of showing you these photos was to show you that human instinct, killing, hunting and training, that isn't all there is to life. Compassion for others and learning new things, making new friends, learning to love. They are things to live for as well".

Dita nodded, beginning to understand what Steve meant about putting too much focus on fighting.

"Steve who's Peggy? I heard Stark talk about her to Hawkeye when they were talking about you".

Steve was taking back slightly by Dita's question, with all the time he had spent with Dita he had almost forgotten about Peggy.

"She, she was one of the first people to really believe in me, and Captain America. The first woman I ever truly cared about. We kissed, once but I went down in the ice and was frozen before I could go on my first date with her. She died a couple of years ago apparently, but she had a good life. Good husband, kids, she wasn't alone".

Dita nodded and held his hand. "I'm sorry about Peggy Steve. I'm sorry you cared for her and couldn't go on your date with her. Sorry you couldn't get, more than kissing".

Steve couldn't help but giggle at that last comment, but he was certain Dita was being perfectly genuine. He kissed her again gently but she stopped him before they could deepen their kiss.

"Oh Steve, I am so sorry, I just remembered that I promised to meet Tony to talk about something, can I, see you later? Later tonight? I'll come and knock on your door at around nine, ok?"

She planted a small kiss on Steve's nose before running off to find Stark, leaving Steve speechless at Dita's sudden departure.

Tony was in his lab, working on his suit yet again but he smiled up at Dita as she walked in to visit him.

"Hey kid, what's up?"

"Lab rat, I'm lab rat not kid, right?"

Tony smiled. "Ok, your call lab rat, you ok?"

"I was wondering if you could give me some advice, on dating?" Dita asked.

Tony sighed and turned off his machines as he crossed his arms. "I am not showing you positions if that's what you mean".

Dita blushed, she was as uncomfortable about asking Tony this as he was.

"Steve says that there is more than just kissing, and I don't know what he means. I want to, I want to go further, I just, don't know what that is. Steve is too much of a gentleman to embarrass me by telling me or asking me how much I know. I thought maybe, you could help?"

Tony chuckled. "You want the sex talk?"

"Sex?" Dita asked.

"Well, most people prefer the term making love. You want to know about that huh?"

Dita nodded eagerly.

Tony proceeded to tell Dita about the birds and the bees, but she wasn't fully convinced.

"Oh god, alright, I have some videos that you can't tell anyone about. Watch them in your room and making love is like that, only less, forceful. Just imagine doing all of that stuff, slower and more romantically with Steve. That being said you now owe me big time because that image of you, and Steve together, can never be erased from my head".

Dita nodded again and Tony handed her some DVD's. She hugged him quickly. "Thank you Tony, thank you so much" she smiled before running back to her room.

Before she put one of DVD's on, she looked at the titles of them. "Another nine and a half weeks", "lover's guide to everything" and "naughty nannies volume five".

After a few painful minutes of watching "naughty nannies" she hoped desperately that the way Steve and her would be intimate would be nothing like the characters in that film. Everything seemed so rushed and mechanical. Watching the other two films made a lot more sense to Dita, it explained why she always had a desire to touch Steve, be closer to him, because ultimately, she wanted to be one with him.

Tony had told her that a lot of things would just come naturally to her, the closer her and Steve got to each other. After a few viewings of both films and after remembering the advice Tony had given her, she decided to try going "further" with Steve.

At nine o'clock sharp Dita knocked on Steve's door. He opened it promptly, wearing only his grey boxers and tight white t-shirt.

"Hey come in, why are you wearing a coat?" He asked her as he closed the door behind her. She turned to face him and slipped the coat off. She was wearing lacy black underwear that didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Oh, that's why" he whispered.

She stepped closer to him, a sultry look on her face and she ran her hands over his chest.

"I did some research, on love making and relationships and I, wanted to try going further with you, tonight, not all the way, just further" she whispered in his ear.

She felt his hardness press against her, it made her smile. "I know what that is now" she grinned. She kissed his neck, running her tongue along his throat, across his Adam's apple gently, feeling him get harder against her as she did so.

"Oh, that's good then" he whispered, already so turned on he could barely string a sentence together.

She smiled and nodded. "So, I know what to do about it too" she purred in his ear before kissing him, weaving her tongue in and out of his mouth against his own slowly. She reached up and tried to pull his t-shirt off, he helped her do it and reached down to claim her mouth in another kiss quickly.

"Lie back on the bed Steve" she whispered.

She had to push him back onto the bed, he could barely perform basic human functions hearing her speak seductively in his ear.

She straddled him and kissed him again, as she moved to kiss his chest he found his voice again. "Dita, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do you know".

She looked up at him. "I know, I want to do this much, for you tonight".

He rolled his head back as she kissed his stomach and pulled his boxers down, letting his full erection loose. She kissed the head softly causing Steve to moan quietly. Dita could see he wouldn't hold out for long.

She teased him, licking the underside of his shaft slowly making him reach down to bury his fingers in her hair, trying to hold on longer.

She finally knew he couldn't take the teasing and took him into her mouth, running her tongue along him as she sucked. As Dita quickly increased the pace Steve moaned even louder.

"Dita, I can't hold on, I'm gonna, I'm gonna.."

His warm seed spilled into her mouth and she lapped it up, licking the head for every last drop of him. She wiped her mouth and looked up at him as she smiled.

Steve had to wipe the sweat of his brow, he had never felt anything so amazing in his entire life. She reached up to lie next to him and he kissed her again, still trying to catch his breath.

"That was so, so amazing, I don't even know what to say to that" Steve breathed huskily.

"You're welcome" she grinned.

Steve leaned on one side to face her. "You know, I have to make it up to you somehow" he winked.

He trailed a hand over one of her breasts, cupping it gently. She arched her back so he could undo her bra and as she took it off his mouth latched on to one of her breasts, sucking one of the hardened nipples greedily. She groaned loudly, arching her back further into his mouth.

Steve trailed the other hand down to her panties, which were already soaking wet. He moved his hand down them slowly and traced a finger over her clit. He kissed her as she moaned into his mouth and he slid a finger inside of her as his thumb continued to move over her clit. Steve continued his movements until he drove her over the edge, feeling her close in around his finger.

She pulled him into a long, deep kiss and then moved to cuddle him. He held her close and watched her as she tried to catch her breath.

"That was amazing Steve, I'm sorry we didn't go, all the way tonight. I just wanted to take things slow, like you suggested before" she said quietly.

"Yeah, yeah I agree. That was perfect, and I think taking it slow was a good idea, but I'm not sure how long I can hold back from you completely" he replied.

"I know, I don't think it will be too long, I don't think I can wait too long either" she grinned.

**Aww so finally Steve and Dita went a little bit "further". Sorry it took a while for me to update guys, I was busy this weekend, got my results on Thursday last week, I got an A, a B and a C which means I am off to university! I am so excited! So I was out this weekend celebrating with my dad, because I'm cool like that. Please excuse any typos, I rushed to finish it tonight, I didn't want you guys waiting any longer. Until next time **


	11. All For You

**11. All for you**

**Hello readers, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I know Steve and Dita didn't go the whole way but they are taking things slightly slower, as Fury is keeping a close eye on them both. I have tried to make Dita seem like she has her faults, seeing as a couple of you were saying that she is a little unrealistic. **

**I would like to remind you all that she has been modified to catch on to skills and learn things at an increased rate, what can I say, she was built that way. However, she does have flaws, her killing instinct is a little too strong, so much so she could be a loose cannon at times. She is also having trouble finding who she really is and what she really wants in life, so yep, she has flaws too. Steve and Dita finally "consummate" their relationship in this chapter. Yay. With that being said, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story, I own nothing but Dita.**

Steve was busy trying to figure out the laptop in his room. Dita was still asleep, the covers draped over her rather ungracefully, showing her bare legs off, one of her arms was hanging lifelessly over the edge of the bed. She still managed to look beautiful despite it all.

Steve had only so far managed to work out how to play videos and check emails and was busy looking at an old war movie boasting of captain America's brave actions during the Second World War. It seemed so dated now, but to him, it really felt like yesterday, he would do anything to feel like he was back in the 40's again.

Dita stirred in her sleep and looked up to see Steve watching the movie on a low volume. She wrapped the bed sheets around her and stood behind Steve. She kissed his neck gently and yawned.

"Hey, what are you doing super soldier?" She asked.

As she stood by his side he pulled her down to sit on his lap. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

She shook her head and brushed his hair back. "No, no I needed to get up anyway. What are you watching?"

"An old war movie, telling people the story of captain America, I don't even know how this is still around for people to see" he replied.

She grinned as she watched it. "Look at you, all suave and beefy in your old costume".

He raised an eyebrow. "You mean to say you don't like the new costume as much, how could you not love all that spandex?" He asked her as he tickled her sides.

"I love the spandex, that tight spandex, but you do look very manly in the old outfit too, I know it sounds weird for me to say it, because we all know I can defend myself well enough, but I like the whole manly protector image you had going on" she smiled.

He pulled her in for another kiss and wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him.

"Oh I miss those black and white pictures though. I'd give anything for something vintage" he said as he broke the kiss.

Dita looked over at some files next to the laptop and noticed the case file on the top. She sat up to look at it closely. "Is this Peggy?"

Steve paused before nodding solemnly. "Yeah, that's her".

Dita smiled faintly. "She's beautiful Steve, hey it says here she is retired, she is living in England. I thought you said she died. You should call her".

Steve shook his head straight away, brushing off the idea immediately.

"No, no it also says that she married another man and had healthy kids. Fury lied to me, thought it would be easier to tell me she died so I wouldn't go looking for her. He was right for doing that, I've been absent from her life for so long, it would just be weird if I came back into it now. I don't want to distress her."

Dita skimmed through the other files. "Bucky Barnes, he was your best friend right? He was reported as missing in action, not killed in action, maybe he is still alive too".

She stared at him with bright eyes but when Steve didn't respond, she knew he either didn't believe Bucky was still alive or didn't want to find him after all this time passed. She stroked his cheek and nodded.

"Ok, I understand, but we never had our third date, so I'm going to plan something special. I'm going to go shower and plan it all and we can go out tonight alright?"

Steve kissed her neck gently and nodded. "Alright, but seriously no calling anyone from my past ok, I mean it".

She stood up letting the sheets fall to the ground. "I promise not to do anything you don't want me to do".

Steve took in the sight of her naked body and stood up to kiss her fiercely, when he tried to push her back on the bed she stopped him. "No Steve, not yet, you're just going to have to wait until after our third date to have me in your bed again".

Steve clapped his hands together and raised them up as if in prayer. "Please God, let today go quickly so the night is mine to do what I will with this beautiful woman in-front of me".

Dita laughed and kissed him again before going back to her room to get changed. She had taken a copy of the newspaper covering the events at the benefit to keep on record and as she walked past it to go to into the shower she spotted a small note on top of it.

_Dear Dita,_

_Thanks a lot for getting to that assassin before I did at the benefit. That saved me a lot of trouble. As for Osborn and his alter ego the Green goblin, I will keep a close eye on him to make sure he doesn't get up to much trouble. I think you and the avengers have enough plans stopping those villain's without having to worry too much about him. Good luck newbie, hope everything works out well for you._

_Your friendly neighbourhood Spidey._

Dita didn't know who the note was from, but she was relieved she wouldn't have to worry much about Osborn causing any more trouble. She jumped into the shower and changed into a simple pair of leggings and a white vest top. She decided to go downstairs to ask Tony for advice again.

He was downstairs in the kitchen, using some new form of technology to view the day's news on a pop up screen, Dita could see why Steve had so much trouble trying to keep up with him and his gadgets.

"Hey Tony" she grinned.

"Hey lab rat, how are you?"

She blushed as she flashed him a toothy grin. "I'm great, Steve and I went further last night, I watched the DVD's. They were very useful".

Tony stopped searching the news and looked up at Dita. "I'm happy for you, and as magical a moment as all that must be for you, I really don't need to know the gruesome details of what you did. That aside, what can I do for you?"

"I need you to tell me if there is a certain type of theatre in New York City?"

Later that day Dita knocked on Steve's door, when he opened it he saw her wearing a simple black dress that was knee length and clung to her body, she wore simple black heels and long black gloves and her red hair had been straightened and put up in a beehive style. As usual, she looked stunning.

"Why hello there, is this Mr Rogers room, I'm just a simple New York gal looking for a night out with a dapper young gentleman like yourself, can you help a girl out?" She was playing the innocent girl game, that had Steve grinning from ear to ear.

"Why hello there ma'am, you alone tonight, without a chaperone? We can't have an enchanting woman like you out alone like this, come in please" he replied.

"Thank you kind sir" she grinned as she walked in.

"Now, I'm told this style is copying the actress Audrey Hepburn in a film called breakfast at Tiffany's. I know she was a little after your time but I get credit for trying right, and just wait until you see what I have planned for later" she said, and he watched her as she slipped the gloves off slowly.

"That is strangely arousing. I hope later involves you taking off more than just those gloves" Steve purred. He wasn't usually that forward, but the sight of Dita in that outfit, making such an effort for him, had him itching to have her right then and there.

"Mr Rogers please, you are so fresh. Anyway you better enjoy tonight because I swear this is the last time I'm going to wear one of these infernal dresses, women are expected to dress in such restricting things, I've barely had a chance to wear that outfit I picked out myself."

Steve smiled as he put his hands in his pockets. "You don't have to do anything else for me Dita, this, this really has been enough. The fact that you would be willing to do this much for me is enough".

She stepped forward and ran her hands over his chest gently. "No Steve, I want to do this for you. I know how hard it must be for you to adjust to all this. It's hard for me to learn everything from scratch but you are having to forget so much of what you knew and start over. I just want to give you back some of your past, I couldn't bear to see sad this morning, not after how amazing last night was".

Steve grinned and held her close. "Thank you Dita, this means, so much to me, it really does".

She leaned up to kiss him quickly. "You are welcome, now hurry, go get changed so we can hit the town together my handsome stud".

After Steve got changed into a plain white shirt and brown trousers and a brown bomber jacket they made their way outside and Dita walked over to the garage.

"What are you doing? Did you call for a limo?" Steve asked her.

"No silly, we are doing everything tonight low-key and old fashioned so you are taking us into central New York on your motorcycle" she smiled.

Steve clapped his hands together. "You are actually going to let me take the wheel? Are you sure you want to?"

Dita opened the garage door and winked. "Of course, any excuse to hold your body close to mine I guess, I really am that desperate".

Steve walked over to sit on the bike. "You only need to ask for that and I'll oblige".

She kissed his ear softly as she slid behind him on the bike and wrapped her arms around his waist. He handed her a helmet and before he put his own on he looked at her. "You ready sweetheart?"

She adjusted the helmet on her head and gave him the thumbs up sign before putting her hands around his waist again. As Steve began to rev up the engine she gripped hold of him tighter and pushed up against him more. She would never admit it to him but he could tell she was pretty nervous about her first ride on the back of a bike.

As Steve rode through the city Dita rest her head against his back and smiled, staring at the busy city streets as they rode past them. Finally she gave Steve the signal to stop the bike, right outside a fairly mundane street. As they hopped off the bike they took their helmets off and Steve looked at her questioningly.

"Why here?" He asked.

She pointed to an old diner and grinned. "Dinner first, before the real treat. I thought an old diner, though understated it may be, would be a good choice? We can go somewhere else if you prefer".

Steve put the lock on the bike and kissed her gently as he stood by her side. "No this is perfect, again thank you. I'm paying for tonight though".

Dita scowled at him. "No, tonight was my idea, I'm paying".

"No way. You wanted tonight to be old fashioned right? Well if that's the case I am the gentleman and there is no way in the 40's the lady would pay for a date. I know girls nowadays are all hung up on sexism, which is fair, I have known girls that could do things better than guys. Paying for tonight is my one rule for tonight ok".

Dita nodded after a short pause and then pulled him close so she could whisper in his ear. "As long as I can get you to break some rules later on ok".

Steve blushed as Dita led him inside the diner. A short middle aged waitress led them to a booth and miserably handed them menus. Steve was glad that the small amount of people in the diner were not recognising him as Captain America. He liked that him and Dita could have time out in the city together without being recognised.

"I get the feeling you look too good in that classy outfit for a meal here. Every guy in the diner is looking at you" Steve said quietly.

"Are you jealous? Don't worry cap, I'm all yours you know that" she told him sliding her hand over to hold his from across the table. "What are you going to order?"

He paused and then gave a short nod. "I have missed a good old fashioned hamburger. The food at the mansion is lovely but it is just sometimes a little bit, fancy. There is nothing like a classic burger with extra tomato sauce and pickles".

She grinned widely. "Ok, I'll take your word for it and have the same. Think I'll get a strawberry milkshake too".

Steve placed a hand on his heart and squeezed her hand with his other affectionately. "There are such things as soul mates, you read my mind".

They laughed together and the waitress came and took their order. The rest of the meal was spent talking and flirting and Dita learnt more about Steve's past, when he was growing up and his time serving in the army. She learnt of the struggles he faced, and how at first, not everybody saw him as someone to be taken seriously either.

Dita realised that Steve being used as a poster boy at the start of his career as Captain America was similar to the way the people at Shield ordered her around as well.

After the meal Dita took Steve's arm. "Ok, your surprise is on the next street, the bike will be safe there right?"

He nodded as they walked to the next street and she made them stop outside a very old looking movie theatre. He giggled and looked over at Dita. "An old movie theatre, is this my present?"

"It is indeed. They are showing a movie called Casablanca, I believe it was made in 1942, that old enough for you my soldier?"

Steve was so happy he could have cried. He loved that movie and had even toyed with the idea of asking Peggy to see it with him once. When his nerves got the better of him, he had ended up seeing a midnight showing of it alone when he was taking a break from the war. Despite not having a date to go see it with, it had been a memory that had stayed with him.

"Casablanca is one of my favourite movies and you have no idea how much I am loving this idea and how much I am loving you right now for thinking of this idea" Steve grinned.

Dita winked at him and led him inside. She managed to convince Steve to let her buy the popcorn for them both herself even after she had reluctantly allowed him to buy the movie tickets.

They sat in the back row of the theatre, it was virtually empty, only another three people were at the screening and even Dita couldn't help but smile when she saw Steve's face light up as the opening credits rolled and he saw Ingrid Berman's name come up on the screen.

She nestled in close to him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, never missing an opportunity throughout the movie to kiss her when loud dramatic music played, so nobody would hear their lips touching.

If a rather miserable looking old man hadn't have been sitting two rows in-front of them Dita would have taken the time to do more than just kiss Steve as the movie played. It wasn't that she wasn't enjoying the plot, Dita just felt as if tonight had changed things, like she was finally so sure of her feelings for him and now she just wanted to be alone with him.

She only prayed Steve felt the same way about her too.

After the movie finished they walked outside and Steve wrapped his arms around Dita as he pulled her close. "Here's looking at you kid".

She smiled and stood on her toes to kiss him, sliding her tongue along his own slowly before pulling back slightly. "Play it once more Steve, for old time's sake".

Steve laughed quietly before staring into her eyes. "God you are amazing, reciting lines from a movie, so cheesy yet so adorable. God I love you".

As soon as the words left his mouth he widened his eyes, not sure if it was far too early to admit something so big, but his gut instincts told him he wasn't wrong. Dita exhaled deeply before smiling up at him and kissing his nose lightly.

"I love you too Steve".

"You mean it, you are not just saying it because I said it?"

"I mean every word of it".

With that said, Dita and Steve rushed back to the bike and made their way back to the mansion quickly, almost recklessly. As soon as Steve parked the bike back in the garage he turned to kiss Dita again and hoisted her up in his arms bridal style.

"Thank you for tonight, it was amazing, what do you say we end things with a bang?" He whispered in her ear.

"I think that is a wonderful idea, end things with a bang in my room though, there is something in there we may need" she whispered back.

With Steve's great strength he carried Dita with ease back to her room and set her down on the floor as he kissed her. She ran a hand smoothly over his crotch and felt his hardness grow against her hand quickly. He moaned into her mouth as they kissed, caressing each other's tongues.

She made short work of his shirt, discarding it on the floor so she could run her hands over his body.

"I want you Steve, all of you?"

He paused to look in her eyes. "Are you sure?"

She nodded and kissed his neck, her warm breath hitting his throat tenderly as she spoke against him. "Yes, I am very sure, it just feels right".

Steve moved her so she sat in the middle of the bed and sat behind her. "Alright then, well I want this to be as romantic and painless as possible, I just don't have any experience".

She turned her head to the side and captured his mouth in another kiss, the room filled with only the soft sounds of their lips meeting. "That's ok Steve, neither do I remember".

He unzipped her dress slowly, moving his head down to kiss her back as he did so. His gentle kisses made her shudder with excitement. He reached forward before removing the dress completely to run his hands down her bra to cup one of her breasts, running his fingers along one of her pert nipples, causing her to moan loudly and roll her head back to rest on his shoulder.

She moved a hand behind her to run her hand along his hard length that was cruelly still being kept behind the fabric of his pants. He slid the black dress off her as she kicked off her heels and whispered in her ear. "Lie back on the bed, if you still want to go through with this that is".

She nodded and did as he asked, moving to unhook her bra and throw it across the room as she did so. Steve took of his trousers, leaving him in just his boxers and moved to lay on Dita, kissing her again, he worked his tongue against hers and then moved to kiss her neck again, then her collarbone and smiled when she arched her back again in an attempt to get closer to him.

He moved to kiss her breasts, swirling his tongue against each hardened nipple as he did so, causing her to moan louder. When he moved to kiss lower Dita looked down at him.

"What are you doing?"

"You are not the only one who did their research. I heard it hurts less for the girl if she you know, comes before their first time. I just want it to be perfect for both of us, just relax sweetheart".

His soothing voice made her comply and she let Steve roll her underwear off and settle his head between her thighs as he spread her legs. He ran his tongue along her sacred place, pausing to circle his tongue along her sensitive bud, teasing her.

When Dita moaned and gripped the bed sheets roughly he gave her what she so desperately wanted and sucked her nub softly causing her to buck her hips to meet him. He dipped his tongue inside of her and continued to kiss and suck until finally she came hard, tightening around him.

As he reached up to position himself at her entrance she breathed in deeply and kissed him, tasting herself on him.

"Wait, wait, there are condoms in the drawer by my bed, don't we need one?"

He grabbed one quick from her beside drawer and slid it on himself wanting to pick his moment to make love to Dita well, while she was still relaxed.

"Are you still sure about this?"

She nodded and arched her back again to meet him, his hard length pressing up against her. Once he was sure she was ready, he slid himself against her entrance a few times slowly before pushing the very tip of him into her.

Steve couldn't stop himself from wincing when Dita let out a short gasp and then a quiet cry as he pushed into her, sliding himself fully into her.

He paused in his movements, letting Dita's body adjust to his size. When Dita gave him the go ahead by placing her hands on his shoulders and pushing into him slowly, he continued to make love to her, gently thrusting into her body. As she got used to Steve he set up a slow rhythm and they moaned loudly as Steve increased the pressure and pace, she finally feeling the pleasure of having Steve make love to her slowly and tenderly, until finally they were both driven over the edge.

White spots danced over their lines of vision and as they tried to catch their breath, Steve moved to lay next to Dita.

"Wow, I thought last night was amazing, that was, like heaven" he grinned.

She nodded and smiled faintly, still trying to take in all that had just happened.

Steve looked over at her, worried. "Oh, it was good for you too right? I am so sorry I had to hurt you."

She held him tightly and kissed him again. " It's alright Steve. Yes, it was painful at first but yes it was wonderful, I'm just still taking some time to process what happened, it seems so surreal, beautiful and amazing but surreal. Do you feel the same way?"

He paused and then smiled at her. "Yeah, I guess it is a little surreal, I'm not going back now though. I love you".

"Me neither, I love you too Steve" she grinned back.

**So that was chapter eleven, wow I am so tired, I just wanted to get this finished for you all, I'm happy I finally got this chapter done, and also, I am making plans for the arrival of Loki's character soon. I know it may seem like Steve and Dita fell in love a little quickly but in the 40's people really did confess their love that quickly, and once Steve said it, Dita knew she felt the same way too. Sorry for any typos again, like I said, I am very tired at this point in time. Until next time guys **


	12. Proving Yourself

**12. Proving yourself**

**Hey guys, I decided to include the appearance of one more villain before Loki arrives, and let me tell you, in my personal opinion, it's one of the scariest villain's in the marvel universe ever, but obviously I am still working heavily on Dita and Steve's relationship. As for more flaws and loose ends when it comes to Dita's personality, the villains (Loki included) will bring out the worst in her, so to speak. Just so you all know she isn't perfect. And what of Dita's powers over water? You will just have to wait and see what becomes of them. As always, enjoy, review, favourite and follow, I just love hearing from you guys, truly makes my day.**

As Dita stirred in her sleep, feeling the morning sun creep through the curtains in her room, she felt a part of Steve brush up against her. She couldn't help but giggle when she felt his hardness against the base of her back, his arms were still wrapped around her waist.

He hadn't let go of her all night, not that she would have wanted him too. It had been a fairly hot night anyway but the feel of Steve's warm flesh against hers didn't feel like too much, it still felt right, and comforting.

The vibrations from Dita's giggles felt so good against him that he woke up himself. Pulling her closer to him, she turned to face him and grinned further when she caught sight of his face. His impossibly long eyelashes fluttered gently as he tried to focus his vision on her. His blonde hair tousled and messy, mostly from when Dita had ran her fingers through it. Even after a whole night of sleep his lips were still slightly swollen from all the kisses they had shared. He was so handsome.

"Good morning beautiful" he murmured softly as Dita leaned in to kiss him, running her tongue along his teeth.

"Morning, did you bring an extra-long sword to go with your shield to bed, or are you just really happy to see me?"

Steve smirked. "I'm sorry, I just can't help it, you are just so beautiful, and I can't get last night out of my head. Not just, the love making but the entire evening. It was so perfect, all of it. I love you".

She stroked his cheek. "I love you too Steve so much. Now soldier, you got any stamina this morning because I have a mission for you? You are going to have to brave the biggest adventure and go deep, deep inside the dark depths of something or should say someone, you hold closest to your heart right now. I can see you are, up, for the job. Can you brave this mission soldier?"

Steve laughed but he didn't need to be told more than once, he moved to lay on her again and nuzzled her ear before whispering seductively in it. "Well you know, I would do anything for my country, and for this woman I love".

She moaned softly as he ran himself along her entrance a few times before reaching for another condom. Once he had secured one on himself he entered her slowly, watching as she rolled her head back and closed her eyes once the immense pleasure took over her again as Steve began to make love to her.

He captured her mouth in another kiss once more and Dita closed her legs around his waist, pulling him further inside of her, causing Steve to moan loudly himself. They kept a steady rhythm, not in as much of a rush this time to finish. It seemed just as full of passion despite the slower speed.

Their love making was soon cut short by a sudden intrusion. Tony walked in.

"Hey Lab rat, came to see if you wanted breakf… whoa! Did not need to see that" Tony called out before leaving the room as quickly as he had come in. Slamming the door behind him.

Steve looked away as Dita covered her mouth with her hand in shock, staring at the spot Tony had been standing in.

They looked at each other and maintained eye contact for a few moments before both bursting into fits of laughter. Tony Stark, the one time he would ever be lost for words.

"Oh gosh, I better go and apologize" she grinned.

Steve nodded and ceased his movements. She frowned at him.

"Why are you stopping?"

"I thought you were going to apologize?" Steve asked.

"I am but it seems a shame to waste an opportunity, seeing as we now have ourselves all ready and worked up" she replied.

He grinned like a small boy breaking the rules for the first time and moved down to kiss her neck as he continued thrusting into her. His eyelashes danced across her jawline as he ran his tongue along her neck calmly. She made him groan loudly as she teased him by squeezing tight around his shaft.

He moved up again to kiss her lips, sliding his tongue against hers as he increased the pace quickly driving them over the edge. She giggled again at the thought of Tony seeing them together.

"That was wonderful, now, I'm going to go apologize to Tony, you get ready and I will meet you down at breakfast ok" she grinned before kissing him again and sliding out from under him to throw on Steve's shirt from the previous night and the gym shorts she used to train in.

"You have no idea how amazing you look in my shirt" he smiled, resting his head on the pillow still.

She did a little twirl in it. "You know from some of the movies I have seen, you men seem to love it when women wear your shirts. What's the fascination?"

Steve shrugged and winked at her. "I don't know why but it really is a sight to see. Hey what if I wanted to wear that shirt for breakfast?"

"Too bad, I got it first. I'll pay you back by making the coffee and breakfast for us both".

Steve raised an eyebrow. "You cook breakfast?"

"Well I will pour some milk on the cereal for you, that's about it. I'll see you soon" she replied before skipping off to find Tony.

Tony was in the kitchen pouring a glass of orange juice. As soon as he saw Dita he pretended like he hadn't seen her and carried on.

"Hey Tony"

"Hello".

Dita smiled as she pulled out cereal bowls for her and Steve.

"So, I'm sorry you uh, walked in on me and Steve. Sorry you had to see that" she said.

Tony shrugged it off as Dita poured the cereal and turned the coffee machine on.

"I, yeah, awkward but that's ok. Least now we can all know you and Steve have all the correct anatomy, I for one was always worried Cap would be, different, after being in the ice for so long. However, you do owe me because I will never be able to get that image out of my head."

Dita nodded. "You have a deal" she smiled as she poured the coffee. Tony helped her take the cereal and coffee into the dining room where the rest of the avengers including Fury were already sat having breakfast themselves.

Steve walked in a moment later and sat next to Dita kissing her cheek gently as she handed him his coffee and cereal.

"So you two really are seriously dating now? It wasn't just a phase?" Natasha asked.

They both nodded in unison and then grinned at each other. To be honest, it was all enough to make Natasha feel a little sick.

"I would hope they are dating, after all the noise I heard last night, I assumed it could have only been you two. At least, I hope that's what all the noise was, otherwise there could be a human in huge amounts of pain groaning their heart out somewhere in the mansion" Bruce smirked.

"You heard us?" Dita asked.

Bruce nodded, and so did Clint.

"Oh gosh guys we are so sorry" Steve frowned.

They all shrugged. "It was going to happen sometime, Avengers working day in day out with each other, some of them were bound to start going out with each other" Natasha said.

Fury crossed his arms. "I am still not entirely happy about this situation, but seeing as you two seem to be doing what you want anyway. I have a mission for you both. Just so you can prove that this new relationship, won't stop you from defending the innocent people of the world".

Steve reached a hand under the table to rest on her knee, scared that she might cause another argument again.

"What's the mission?" She asked bluntly.

"There are strange things happening down in the sewers downtown. Three construction workers that were fitting pipes down there have been reported missing. Some witnesses spotted a strange red substance near one of the manholes, I want you to go check it out" Fury said.

"You want just me and Steve to go?"

"No actually, I was hoping you and Dr Banner would go? I figured a doctor would be useful in identifying what the strange substance near the manhole is, then once you have a sample, we can see what we are dealing with".

Steve frowned and looked from Dita to Fury, he wasn't happy about leaving Dita to face potential danger without him. She rested her hand on top of the one he had placed on her knee and nodded once at him.

"That's perfectly fine with me if Bruce doesn't mind" she smiled politely enough.

Bruce took of his glasses to clean them. "I guess I don't have much choice in the matter, besides, I am not leaving you to deal with whatever this mess might be alone".

Dita smiled, almost too excitedly for someone who had just been asked to embark on yet another dangerous mission before standing up.

"Right, I'll just get ready then" she grinned, Steve finished his breakfast before catching up to Dita just as she reached her room. She opened the door and Steve closed it behind him.

"You sure you will be ok without me?"

Dita rolled her eyes as she unbuttoned the shirt of Steve's she had worn and handed it back to him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry I'll be back soon enough, heck I won't even be gone long enough for me to write and send of a postcard to you all about my adventures down in the sewers" she replied.

She washed quickly before throwing on the outfit she had been so desperate to wear for a few days now. Steve sighed loudly as she secured the holsters against her stockings and started placing the gadgets Stark had given her in them one by one. She decided not to take all of them, they would weigh her down. She decided on only the daggers and the explosives and of course a revolver.

As she placed her heeled boots on, testing the sharpness of the small blades that stuck out on the sides of them, he watched her intensely.

As she walked past him she reached up to kiss him quickly on the lips. He kissed back but as she pulled away he frowned deeply.

"Hey, Steve, look at me" she said, tilting his chin so he was staring back into her eyes. "I'll be ok, I love you alright, don't forget it".

He managed to smile faintly at her and escorted her downstairs to meet with Bruce. Fury had called a car for them but as Steve kissed her again before she got in she winked at him.

"You gotta teach me how to ride that bike of yours, I think it would be a whole lot stylish if we rolled up to events on that thing together right" she whispered.

"Any excuse to hold me closer" he smiled back at her.

"Am I that transparent?" She asked in mock disgust.

"Get out of here warrior, but get back to me in one piece ok?"

She saluted him playfully before jumping into the car with Bruce.

An awkward silence filled the car as the two avengers were driven to New York. Finally it was Bruce who decided to break it.

"So you and Captain America huh? That was unexpected?"

Dita shrugged. "I don't think so, Fury assigned him to train me from the beginning right? Maybe it's like that whole theory of whoever a new-born creature sees first is the one they love".

Bruce chuckled almost so quietly Dita barely heard. "That's, uh, the theory goes, the first thing the creature sees is the thing it associates with caregiver, a mother".

Dita smiled. "Oh, sorry, sometimes I get references confused. I guess it's kind of true though, I mean Steve does, care for me, just not quite in the same way".

Bruce nodded. "Yeah, guess so. Listen, don't tell Fury I said so but, I like that you guys found each other. Steve needs someone for sure, after losing everyone he knew and loved. And you, well you need someone too, it isn't good to be alone. I would know".

"I'm sorry about your condition Bruce, I can't begin to know how it feels for you. At least with the avengers, you are not alone, and you are certainly not the only one that doesn't fit in with the normal humans. I'm sure when the person you love comes along, they won't care about the other guy getting in the way, and they will love both sides of you".

As they approached the place of the weird sightings in New York Bruce smiled at Dita. "Thanks, I appreciate those words".

Outside a few people had gathered around the manhole to see what the fuss was about. Police were trying to corner it off and send people on their way.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked one of the officers.

A weedy looking policeman who looked far too young to be in charge of anything answered her. "Hello ma'am, you must be the Shield workers. Uh, this weird red goo, is just spreading like wildfire, it only appeared yesterday and it's, it looks like it's going to get out of control ma'am."

Dita moved the police aside to see the manhole open, around it grew a dark red thick substance that looked like bloody veins, some of it had spread through the cracks of the cement, it even seemed to pulsate. Dita felt sick just looking at it. She was distracted by the people on the street mumbling and gasping.

"You all need to leave now please, let us do our job" she frowned. Her words were unheard and people continued to talk amongst themselves. Dita pulled out her revolver and fired a few shots into the air.

"I said you need to leave please, we will have this sorted out but you need to leave while we are still figuring out tactics to stop it from spreading" she called out. That seemed to clear people away sufficiently.

She turned to see Bruce kneeling down using a strange device to scan the goo.

"What is it Doctor?"

"I don't know, it seems to be just like blood, kind of like cartilage as well. It's harmless enough, but it's come from someone, or something in this case. Until we find the source, this think is gonna spread further. It's working as sort of a trail".

Dita raised an eyebrow. "Good, then it will lead us to whatever started this, and I'll hazard a guess and say it isn't anything good."

Bruce shook his head. She stared down at the open manhole. "I'm going in to take a further look, you got a wire so I can report to you from down there?"

Bruce nodded. "Yeah but Dita this could be dangerous".

"I know, I'm just going to look for now. If things get bad, if I spot anything out of the ordinary, I will call for back-up" she replied before jumping down into the manhole.

She turned her wire to Bruce on. "Can you hear me Bruce?" she asked as she turned a flashlight on.

"Yeah, loud and clear Dita. What's it like down there?"

Dita made a sound of disgust as she stepped in more of the cartilage.

"This place is like a blood bath. It seems to thrive more down here. It's not that dark down here, this goo seems to radiate a little light. Maybe it's radioactive. As for where the trail leads, it doesn't actually seem to have spread far down the sewers. It just, ends at a wall. Oh, wait a sec, the wall seems, weaker than the rest of the structure. I'm going to test something ok?"

Dita placed one of Tony's explosive devices down by the wall and then ran to cover. The explosion was relatively small but still big enough to blow a hole in the wall for Dita to see through, even crawl through.

She looked through to see the trail of cartilage ran further down the sewers.

"Wait a second, the wall exploded, it leads to more of this stuff. A lot more by the looks of things" she frowned.

"Dita are you sure you are ok. I don't know if it's such a good idea to go any further ok" Bruce told her on the intercom.

"I'm ok, I just want to see what we are dealing with, that's all" she replied.

Suddenly a high pitch inhuman noise sounded through the sewers, she couldn't even begin to place what had made such a sound.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

"Yeah, it didn't sound friendly, something tells me you are definitely not alone down there" Bruce said.

Dita held her breath as she crawled through the hole to the hidden part of the sewers, trying not to breathe in any of the disgusting blood like substance beneath her.

"Bruce, just promise me you avengers have stuff that can clean off any stain right?" she asked.

He couldn't help but laugh. "Ok, sure, just, be safe. What do you see?"

She made her way through the narrow tunnel, trying desperately to avoid touching anything.

"More of this red crap. No sign of the missing construction workers yet, and no sign of whatever caused all this mess either".

They stayed quiet for a few more minutes as she delved further down the tunnel, but the silence really was too good to be true.

"Oh my god".

"What Dita, what is it? What's happened?"

She breathed deeply through the intercom and then found her voice again. "I found a construction worker. Bruce, this isn't good. There is nothing left of him, it's like he's had everything just sucked out of him, oh god it's horrible."

Another high pitched shriek filled the tunnel, it seemed to be getting louder, like it was drawing closer to Dita.

Finally Bruce heard her again on the intercom.

"Oh my god Bruce call for back-up now, get back-up, Bruce, get Steve now!"

**Wow, that was chapter twelve, I am pleased to inform you Loki will be coming to earth very soon (yaaaay) but have you guys guessed who the villain hiding out in the sewers is yet? Let me know what you think so far. I really hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Until next time **


	13. Mayhem

**13. Mayhem**

**First of all, thank you, thank you, thank you so much to the reviewer 1234, welcome to the story and I am so very grateful for your reviews, I was starting to think nobody cared about the story anymore haha, then you showed up with your kind words. So, huge thank you. I hope you all enjoyed the mini cliff hanger I left the story on last chapter, now to finish that cliff-hanger! Again, excuse any typos, review, follow, favourite etc. Hi to all the new followers Most of all, enjoy!**

It took Bruce a second to contact Fury to send some of the avengers down for back-up but Bruce panicked when Dita's signal began to cut out. He could just manage to hear her.

"Don't. Come. Down. Here." And then he only just about made out the next three words. " .Guy".

Bruce tried desperately to talk through to her but all he heard was another loud high pitched noise and Dita scream. When the signal disappeared completely Bruce gripped his hair tightly with his hands, desperately trying to keep calm. Dita had told him not to send in the other guy. Whatever it was down there, she clearly didn't want that much of a fuss made about it. Perhaps she thought Hulk would worry the citizens.

Bruce breathed in deeply, the only thing stopping him from turning into the Hulk and smashing those sewers apart to stop whatever it was down there was Dita's wish for him not to. After a few painful minutes slowly passed by, help arrived.

Of course Steve had showed up, along with Natasha and Clint. Fury had obviously wanted this operation to stay relatively undercover, otherwise he would have brought out the big guns with Hulk and Stark.

Steve ran to Bruce. "Where is she?" He asked, his tone frantic.

"Where is she? Why didn't you go help her? Is she ok?"

Bruce didn't know the answer to half those questions, he shook his head. "Down the manhole, she blew a hole in one of the walls, went down the tunnel and I heard her scream when the signal began to fade. Steve get down there now" he answered him.

Steve grabbed his shield and jumped down into the manhole, Clint and Natasha close behind him. He searched the tunnel frantically, not caring about the red sludge around him, not even looking out for enemies. As the tunnel turned off into two different directions he noticed Dita's body in the corner.

He called her name as he ran to her side, checking her pulse straight away.

" Is she breathing?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, she's breathing thank God. You guys go ahead, try to find the bastard responsible for all this. I will stay with her" Steve said. Natasha and Clint went ahead, leaving Steve to cradle Dita in his arms gently. He saw her leg had been cut badly and one the stockings had been ripped.

"Dita, Dita can you hear me? Are you ok? Can you hear me?"

He stroked her face gently and she stirred in his arms, finally her eyelids fluttered open.

"Oh Dita thank God, are you ok?"

She frowned and as she moved her leg she winced. "Son of a bitch cut me" she said quietly.

"What was it?" He asked as she sat up slowly.

"Not human. I don't know what it was, it looked, like, a really messed up Spiderman, all red, with this stuff, this red crap just coming off its body. Steve, it's dangerous, did Stark come along?"

"Why didn't you ask Bruce for help first?"

"Thought I could take it on myself, and I didn't want Bruce to get hurt, he feels so guilty about the other guy, I didn't want to drag him into it unless I had to. It looks like we might have to. This thing, it climbs walls, and it's fast. It snuck up on me, cut my leg and through me against a wall. I must have blacked out at that point."

A few gun shots and a loud shriek filled the tunnels again and Dita stood up with help from Steve.

"Are you ok to walk?" He asked, still supporting her.

"Yeah, I'm ok, I'll just try and block out the pain" she said, trying to focus where the shriek had come from.

"Come on, Steve, it came from this direction" she said.

"What no way, I'm taking you back up top. You can't face whatever this is with an injury".

Dita rolled her eyes. "I'm fine Steve, really. I can do this, please let me do this, I can't fail, not with Fury judging us right now".

"I'd rather he judge you alive then you be killed down here because you couldn't run away fast enough" he frowned.

"Then that settles it, I won't run, I'll fight. Come on, we are the Avengers, we can do this together" she said before following the source of the gunshots.

As they ran to Clint and Natasha Steve looked at Dita moving slower than usual, desperately trying to hold back from limping. They ran until they caught up with the other Avengers that had stopped at a clearing in the tunnels. It was the creature's hideout. The remaining bodies of the construction workers had been encased in more of the red goo against the walls. Just like the body Dita had found earlier, they had been drained of life.

Natasha was aimlessly shooting at the walls to try and catch the creature. Then Steve finally caught sight of it. Its eyes were completely white and it had two rows of thin, impossibly sharp teeth snapping monstrously as it hissed at the heroes from above.

"What the hell is that thing?" Steve shouted above the creature's vicious hissing. Natasha hit its shoulder with a bullet but it didn't seem to notice at all.

"I don't know but it doesn't seem to respond to bullets" Agent Romanov said.

"We have our orders soldiers, Fury said to bring it down and then capture it alive for testing" Steve said.

Dita shook her head while keeping one eye on the creature. "Are you fucking kidding me? He wants this thing alive? No way, this thing is a killer, I'm going to bring it down before it hurts anyone else".

The only one that didn't seem to want that was Steve. Ever the hero, he hated bringing death to anything, no matter how monstrous.

"Let's see how it likes arrows" Clint smirked as he aimed at arrow at the creature, as he loosened it, it landed in the creature's chest. It made a noise that sounded like it was laughing before pulling the arrow out and throwing it at Barton's feet.

"Pathetic. You cannot stop me, you cannot stop Carnage" it hissed. Its voice sounded fairly normal, it was almost like it had remnant of human in it, like it had once been human.

"You talk? Your name is Carnage?" Dita asked.

"Yes you pathetic woman I talk. Just like you and your stupid minions and yes I am named after my actions" it answered her.

"You killed those men? Innocent workers?" Steve asked.

Carnage laughed loudly. "They were in my way, as was that infernal Spiderman, skulking through the tunnels trying to see what was causing all of my, trademark to flourish" he smirked signalling to all the red goo.

"Did you catch Spiderman?" Barton asked.

"No, that bug was too fast, besides, he's too much fun to chase. Those workers, they were fair game, so slow, and the screaming before I killed them was so annoying. I had to end it. They didn't scream like you though" Carnage smirked, looking over at Dita.

"Your scream was music to my ears. So helpless and defenceless, I want to hear it again" he laughed, causing Steve to stand protectively in-front of her.

Dita grinned as she took her daggers out, standing ready for battle, she stepped out from behind Steve's protective stance.

"You want me walking disease, come and get me, I'm right here" she taunted.

Carnage raised his hands up and the red goo beneath the heroes began to stir and rise up like tentacles, trying to hold them down.

Steve used his shield to cut at the goo, and Natasha and Clint did a good job of avoiding it for a few minutes as Dita ran and jumped about to avoid being caught, Carnage merely watched on in amusement watching the heroes helplessly reduced to jumping to avoid the clutches of the now moving vines.

Time caught up to the two master assassins and they were both imprisoned as the vines wrapped around them and pulled them to the ground. Steve continued to fight off the vines as Dita kept a close eye on Carnage while avoiding the vines, cutting at them with her daggers.

One of the vines knocked Steve's shield out of his hands and more sprouted out of the ground to pull him down to the ground. Dita abandoning all care for herself ran through the vines, tripping as they tried to pull her down to the ground. She tried desperately to reach Steve but the vines pulled her down before she could.

Carnage laughed as he jumped down from the walls and made his way over to Dita. He straddled her, making Steve growl and struggle harder against the vines holding him down.

Dita looked over at him and nodded once. She wanted to assure him everything would be ok, even if it might not be, everything seemed a little hopeless.

Carnage beheld the sight of them exchanging gentle glances and laughed menacingly. "You two are together? How sweet. You know, I have heard of the avengers, seen them before in-fact, gloating of how successful they are with their endeavours, but here you are, helpless, about to die. However, you, you, the brave, foolish girl who defiantly made her way down into my lair, you are new. I haven't seen you before, shame you're going to have to die now, when your career is only just starting. Any last words?"

Dita stayed strong as Carnage had spoken to her, she had managed to loosen some of the vines around her wrists before smirking up at Carnage. "Yeah, go fuck yourself" she shouted before moving a hand up holding a dagger, slashing at his throat before using her spiked shoes to hit him in the back of the head.

As Carnage fell back in shock, she cut the vines from her and kicked Carnage again in the head so he fell back completely. Dita hovered over him, smirking at her handiwork.

"How the tables have turned. You would kill us if it was the other way around am I right?"

Carnage growled and clawed at the wound on his throat. "Your damn right I would bitch".

Steve had watched the entire scenario pan out and knew what was about to happen.

"Dita, step away from him. We have our orders. He's not going anywhere now, we don't have to kill him. Fury said he was a man once, his name was Kletus Casidy. He was in prison for murder, the police can deal with him. He is somebody's son Dita. He has a family somewhere" Steve pleaded with her.

If anything, the thought of this monster having a family made Dita hate him more. How dare he have the privileges of a family when he killed people so effortlessly and without remorse.

"You killed people?" She asked Carnage.

He laughed again but Dita noticed his wound had healed up already and she cut it again so she would still have him under her control.

"Yeah I kill people, I have killed loads of people. I pushed a girl in-front of a bus, you remind me of her actually. I burnt down an orphanage and I've murdered countless amounts of men, so what are you going to do about it. You put me in a prison, I will break out, I always do. Make your choice, Dita" Carnage laughed.

Dita raised her dagger much to Steve's dismay and looked down at Carnage with tears in her eyes.

"Dita no, don't. I am warning you, don't do this, you are better than this" Steve called out to her.

Dita ignored Steve's pleas and she brought two daggers down onto Carnage's head, cutting it off from the rest of his body in one swift move.

Getting up from his lifeless body she watched as the vines holding the others down dropped to the floor, freeing the others.

Steve walked past her to go back up-top, as Natasha and Clint passed her, they gave her a respectful nod. Silently thanking her for doing what she did.

Up-top Fury and Bruce waited, after Dita emerged from the tunnels last they looked around in curiosity.

"Where is the subject?" Fury asked.

"Dead. Your welcome" Dita frowned before watching as Steve made his way back to the mansion on his bike without her.

"Come on Dita, you can ride back with me" Bruce said, signalling for her to get into one of the Avengers cars with him.

Fury had gathered the Avengers in the meeting room to discuss what had happened down in the tunnels.

"I sent all of you down to arrest Kletus Casidy and all we have is a dead body down there somewhere" Fury barked at the team.

"Carnage, its name was Carnage, it didn't go by the name Kletus and I would hazard a guess and say it hadn't been named that for quite some time. It abandoned its status as a human" Dita hissed back.

Steve sat opposite her, refusing to look her in the eye, his arms crossed.

"That aside. Once again you disobeyed my orders. That's the second time now. I am growing rather tired of your insolence" Fury said.

"I did what I thought was right. Everyone heard what Carnage said back in the tunnels. He has killed people, innocent people, and he has escaped from prison every time they put him in there" Dita answered.

"It's not our place to kill unless we have to" Steve muttered.

Dita shook her head. "You were in the war, you killed soldiers all the time, why are you judging me so much for this?"

Steve looked at her angrily. "I was following orders, you went against them. I felt awful about killing those people in the war, I hated taking lives, you didn't seem to care at all."

Dita lowered her head, taking in what Steve had said. Natasha decided to cut Dita some slack.

"Director Fury, if I may, we were all in trouble, if Dita hadn't have done what she did we probably wouldn't be here right now. Besides, she is right, Carnage would have escaped again and he would have killed more people, like he has been so very well known to do".

Fury sighed heavily. "Count yourself lucky Dita, it isn't often agent Romanov gives anyone support in this way. I will, take what you did as an accident. It was a stupid ass decision that was destructive and showed me you are not as trustworthy as I like. However, I will let it slide. You are on thin ice, very thin ice, and consider yourself under observation and not allowed to partake in any more upcoming missions until I give you the say so."

Dita stood up and looked at Steve, who would still not give her any eye contact.

"Why do I feel like I'm constantly being punished around here?" She whispered before going back to her room.

A couple of hours passed, at first Dita thought Steve would come and visit her, but he didn't. She didn't even see his footsteps behind the other side of the door, contemplating the idea of barging in and shouting at her.

If she was honest with herself she would have given anything for Steve to come in and just talk to her, in any way. Too stressed out to go and eat dinner she decided on having a long hot shower instead, standing under the hot water as she began to lose herself in her own thoughts.

After changing into blue PJ shorts and a white vest top, she decided to take matters with Steve into her own hands.

Knocking on Steve's door earned her no response, she guessed as much that he had already figured out who it was knocking, so she opened the door slowly herself.

Steve was sat up in bed reading, he glanced over at Dita briefly before returning his gaze to his book.

She closed the door behind her, locking it and then leant against it as she looked over at Steve.

"Hey you" she smiled.

He ignored her.

"Still mad at me, ok. Steve, I'm sorry, I don't know what you want me to say".

He sighed.

"Steve, please, just talk to me, ok, say anything. Scream at me, shout at me, do something, I, I hate not hearing your voice. If you're mad tell me, tell me why, just let me hear you talk to me please" she begged him.

Steve moved the book aside and stared at her.

"You killed somebody. It may have morphed into something that wasn't human but it was a human once. You looked right at me, listened to my pleading and killed him anyway. You felt nothing about ending his life. You felt nothing about killing that assassin at the benefit either. What's worse is that you were so stupid, you went into those tunnels without help. You could have died down there" Steve frowned.

"I'm sorry. I know it was reckless and stupid but I didn't want Bruce to get hurt, I didn't want him to feel guilty about bringing the other guy out."

Steve shook his head. "And the other issue, about you killing people. What do you have to say about that?"

She ran a hand through her red hair slowly. "I'm trying Steve, you have to give me something, I am trying here. It is hard, dating someone is hard for me I am still learning everything from scratch ok. I'm going to make mistakes, and dating you, the super soldier, the perfect man, it's a lot of pressure, but I am trying. I'm sorry that when I killed those people, I saw how many people I was saving by doing so. I'm sorry if that's weird or not allowed, I'm sorry that those visions overpowered the ones of me taking a life. I am sorry".

Steve loosened his frown slightly, seeing where she was coming from. He still wasn't fully convinced.

"I just, think you should feel bad about taking lives is all, you act like killing is just a natural thing" he said.

"Do you honestly think I don't care? Do you really think that it doesn't haunt me? Of course it does, but that monster, he had a family, he had people that may have cared for him. Maybe they died, maybe they left but he had a mother and a father, he had those privileges and he took them for granted. I just got so angry that he had all that and he ruined it all" Dita frowned, tears forming in her eyes.

Steve leaned forward, pushing the covers down slightly as he watched Dita distressed.

"Yes, killing those people hurt, it sticks in my mind, sometimes when I close my eyes the images crop up and no they are not welcome there, even though I don't regret my choices of course they are affecting me.

Everything affects me, the thought of making the wrong choices, taking lives, helping people, arguing with Fury about my life, the thought of losing you, yes all of those things affect me. It drives me crazy, and sometimes it makes me feel so alone because nobody can understand."

Steve listened to her words, finally seeing a raw side to her. The real Dita.

She wiped a tear away from her eye. "I don't want to feel alone Steve, you are the only person I have, and that isn't even an exaggeration. I wish it was but it isn't, you literally are my only person. So when I feel like this, when I make mistakes, which feels so constant, I worry that I'm going to lose you, and I can't lose you Steve. I can't.

So, I know you are mad, I know that you don't want me here right now but please, if you love me, if you ever loved me or even cared for me. You would let me in, because, because I just need to hold you right now. Please".

Steve held out his arms to her and she practically ran into them, crying furiously as he held her close to him. He pulled the covers back over them and laid back, pulling Dita with him.

"Hey, hey its ok. It's alright. I'm sorry I didn't know you felt all those things. Please don't think on it anymore, I love you Dita, you will not lose me I promise you that" he whispered.

She placed her arms around him, running her hands along his waist gently as her tears subsided.

"I'm sorry I'm so screwed up really. I should have put all my cards on the table at first. I feel like this isn't fair on you" she said.

He tilted her head up to face him. "Nobody is perfect, and a relationship certainly isn't perfect, but you work on them, if you love someone, you work on keeping them. So that's what we are going to do, we love each other, we have our faults, believe me Dita I am far from perfect too, losing everyone and everything I knew has had bad effects on me, but we are going to work on it, and keep each other".

With that, he kissed her. It wasn't fierce or full of lust, it was gentle, and lasting, like a promise. They felt waves of relief pass over them once they realised that the real sides of them both, had been exposed, and behind all the tears and the pain, it was actually nice to know they had both seen the real them.

**Hope you enjoyed that, I know it was sad there was no lemons, just a lot of fluff and angst, I promise a lemon in the next chapter. I just really wanted to touch on the insecurities in Steve and Dita's relationship because things seemed to have been going too fast and a little too lovey dovey to be realistic. I promise a far more uplifting chapter next time. I hope you also enjoyed Carnage's short appearance. As for him being dead, I highly doubt you will ever see the true end to his character. Until next time readers **


	14. Domestic Life And Revelations

**14. Domestic Life and revelations**

**Hey beautiful readers hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, I know it was a little intense, but I want to explore Steve and Dita's relationship before our favourite god of mischief shows up. As always, review, favourite, follow, enjoy, I own nothing but Dita.**

Dita's eyes opened slowly to the morning light. Her eyes felt heavier than usual, most likely due to all the crying she had done the previous night. She moved her head up, dragging her hair along Steve's bare chest slowly so she could look at him.

She smiled as she watched him sleep. His chest slowly heaving up and down, the gentle upturned corners of his mouth, his long eyelashes resting against his face. If anything, he seemed like the "perfect human" not her. She felt truly blessed for once, to have him there, in bed with her. She kissed his stomach gently and his eyes fluttered open slowly as he mumbled, as if he didn't want to get up at all.

"Hi, sorry, did I wake you?" she asked quietly.

He frowned, shaking his head and arched his back as he stretched out, just making Dita want him more. She teased him by kissing one of his nipples gently, sucking on it as he moaned out of tiredness, and arousal. She moved to lie on his body and he grinned at her, waking up properly.

"You did wake me, but now I'm kind of glad that you did" he smiled.

She kissed him softly, her tongue moving softly over his own. "I was watching you sleep" she whispered after pulling away from the kiss.

"That's not creepy at all" he said sarcastically.

She ran her hands over the sides of his body gently, feeling the very outlines of his ribcage when he breathed in deeply.

"Stop looking so amazing and I will stop. It's usually you that wakes up before me, so you are telling me you have never watched me sleep?"

He closed his arms around her and stroked her back. "I watch you sleep all the time, it's just my favourite thing to do" Steve smirked.

"Now who is creepy? I'm going to jump in the shower, I was going to ask you to join me, but seeing as your favourite thing to do with me is watch me sleep, maybe you will pass up on this opportunity" she winked at him.

She went in to kiss him but stood up before he could meet her lips with his own. She pulled the drawstring on her shorts, letting them fall to the ground before taking her vest top off slowly, just to get him riled up.

"I thought this would be a much more pleasing sight for you but I guess you just fantasize about me all wrapped up in a blanket, snoring my head off right?"

Steve laughed as he watched her saunter over into the en suite bathroom, before calling out to her.

"If you wrap a blanket around yourself right now, you will literally drive me over the edge".

She laughed back and jumped into the shower. It only took a minute for Steve to strip and make his own way to the shower. Pulling the curtain back he saw her wetting her hair under the warm water already. She smiled at him.

"You decided to join me?"

"Watching you sleep is lovely but seeing you naked, and believe me I know I don't sound like a gentleman when I say this, is absolute heaven" he grinned.

She held her arms out for him and he took her hands as he jumped into the shower with her. The sight of her wet hair falling silkily over her shoulders and over her breasts was enough to turn Steve on.

Dita stood on her tip toes to kiss him, like the previous night, his kisses were gentle, she moved to nuzzle his ear. "Do you still love me, even after all those things I said last night?" she asked.

He circled his hands across her back as he held her. "Yes, Dita I do, I love you".

She moved her hands down to squeeze his ass playfully causing them both to giggle. "Good, I love you too. Steve, can you make love to me, now, here, I just want to be close to you again".

He answered her with another kiss, weaving his skilful tongue against her own, as he pulled away, she bit his bottom lip only slightly. She reached down to take his hard length in her hands, stroking it from base to tip slowly as she guided him to her entrance.

He lifted her up and pressed her up against the walls of the shower, moving in to kiss her neck. He reached one hand down to guide himself into her. His strength was so great, he held her entire body close to him even with just one hand. She moaned loudly as she felt just the tip of him enter her, she had been so desperate to make love to him, even that seemed enough to drive her close to the edge.

Steve smiled as she arched her back, desperate to get closer to him and filled her to the hilt, he let out a slow moan when he felt her tight warmth surround him.

As Steve began to thrust into her, she desperately tried to push back into him, trying to accompany him in the rhythm he was setting, but in the position he had her in, she was entirely in his control. She groaned out of frustration, despite her loving being under his control and arched her back further. Steve was so used to her being the one to tease that he decided to give some back.

He pushed her further up against the walls but moved his mouth towards her chest, kissing her breasts, circling his tongue around her nipple before taking one into his mouth and sucking gently. He gave the other breast the same treatment, making her gasp for breath even more.

She managed to use her legs to push him closer to her, she latched her mouth onto his neck and kissed it, biting his skin gently. He moved to change his angle and once he realised he had hit a spot that caused Dita to cry out loudly, he continued to thrust into that same spot. He saw she was very close to the edge and ran one of his hands through her hair.

"Hold on, just a few seconds longer, I want us to come together" he whispered, his own breath heavy with lust.

She moved her hands down to squeeze his ass again, pulling him into her as tightly as she could and kissed his lips before biting his neck again. Finally, after another minute of thrusting they finally came together. Dita rest her head against Steve's shoulder as he continued to hold her up against the wall as they caught their breath.

Meanwhile down in the mansions labs, Bruce was busy completing a task Fury had set for him. Since Fury wanted a closer eye kept on Dita, he had ordered Banner to test more of Dita's DNA to see if they could figure out why she was so disobedient to Shield's orders, and why she didn't seem as "perfect" as she was meant to.

Bruce had been busy testing her blood for a whole morning, and finally he had some answers. He contemplated telling Fury the truth, Bruce liked Dita, and he could hazard a guess that the news he was about to deliver to the director would be bad for Dita. Still, he had to tell Fury, it was a miracle.

Fury was in his office, he was talking to Agent Coulson when Bruce knocked. He walked in and waited for fury to finish the conversation with the agent.

"Hi Doctor Banner" Coulson smiled as he walked out. Bruce nodded back and turned his gaze back to Fury.

"What seems to be the problem Dr Banner? Did you find anything out about Dita?" Fury asked.

"I wouldn't say it's necessarily bad. As for her disobeying orders, I'm afraid, that's just the human instinct in her. We made her to be human, and humans question authority, unless you build a robot, that's all that's ever going to happen. She is like a teenager, she is still questioning who she wants to be, what she wants to do, so yeah, if you are the one giving her rules, you are the one she is going to try and push the boundaries with you."

Fury rolled his eyes and nodded, acknowledging Bruce's words.

Bruce took a deep breath in before continuing. "However, her DNA, isn't all human. It isn't animal either, to be honest I don't know what it is. I do know, that whatever it is, it's everlasting, which means age, isn't going to affect her anymore. What she is now, she will always be".

"I gathered that much already Dr Banner, they said that would be the effects of the serum she was given when growing, similar to Steve Rogers. This DNA though, it isn't human?"

Banner shook his head. "It's human, mixed with something else. It explains how she can breathe underwater, I don't mean to alarm anyone but, because I don't know the origins of the mixed DNA, I can't say how human she is exactly. I don't know what she's capable of, I don't know how her mind works".

Fury frowned. "You mean she is, unpredictable?"

Banner sighed. "I, yes, she is unpredictable, but that doesn't mean she is a threat for certain. It's very likely that the human in her DNA and the way she is being brought up to have the values we teach her could override any other, characteristics in the unknown parts of her genetics."

Fury crossed his arms. "I won't have an unstable person in my initiative if I can help it. I will allow her to live, as long as she doesn't cause any more trouble, but believe me Doctor Banner, if she puts another toe out of line, I may be in a position where my only answer is to terminate her program completely."

Bruce drew back slightly, not quite believing what he had just heard. "Terminate her program, you mean kill her? Because that's what that means now director, it means killing her. You want that on your hands?"

Fury wiped his brow as he was deep in thought. "If she threatens the safety of my team? If she for one second seems totally out of control, I may have no choice".

Banner frowned and opened the door to leave, Fury looked up at him. "Banner, let's make sure it doesn't come to that, alright?"

Bruce backed out into the hallway. "If it does, I won't have any part of it sir".

Coulson walked through the halls of the mansion trying to look busy when he ran into Dita. To him, she was just a beautiful red head wearing an extremely oversized plaid shirt and not much else carrying a carton of milk.

She grinned at him as he passed. "Hello there. Haven't seen you around before".

Coulson looked behind him, just to see if this beautiful woman really was talking to him. It would appear she was.

"Oh hi there. I work for Shield, my name is Phil Coulson. It's uh, nice to meet you" Phil smiled, he held his hand out for her to shake but instead she pulled him into a one armed hug.

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Dita" she said bubbly.

"Dita. You are Dita. You're Dita, the famous project oh wow. It's nice to meet you, I mean I know I said that but it really is an honour to meet you. Fury has told me about you, all the progress you have made and your relationship with Captain America" Phil smiled.

She took a sip of milk from the carton and beamed up at him after swallowing the mouthful. "You know Steve?"

Phil shifted in place. "Um well yes, well no, sort of. I watched him when he was found in the ice. I'm a huge fan of his though. Used to read the comics and had a toy shield and everything. You know I have these trading cards, vintage"

He was cut off by Dita.

"You want to meet him? Properly I mean?"

"Really? I mean, would that be too much hassle? I don't want to be any trouble" Phil questioned.

"It's no trouble at all. We were just training together" she said.

Phil looked at her with an awkward facial expression.

"Oh god, no, like, actual training together, not sex, no we did that this morning already. I mean we were in the gym, training, I came to get a drink, but he isn't busy. I'm sure he would love to meet a fan. Just follow me" she told Phil before making her way to the gym with him in tow.

"So I didn't expect you to be so, um, normal, not normal I mean you are beautiful but I didn't expect you to be so bubbly and nice" Phil said as they walked.

She giggled. "What gave you reason to believe otherwise?"

Phil shrugged. "Fury just, didn't make you sound all that, sweet".

She raised an eyebrow at Phil. "I don't think director Fury has ever been my biggest fan".

As they reached the gym Coulson took a deep breath in. "He just doesn't trust you, that's all".

She opened the doors slowly. "Then he shouldn't have made me the way I am. Steve, Steve sweetie, I have someone here to see you".

Steve was lifting weights when he stopped to see who Dita had brought. Coulson's breath left his very chest as he caught sight of his childhood hero bring himself into a standing position and hold his hand out to shake Coulson's.

"Hi. Captain Steve Rogers, good to meet you sir" Steve said.

Coulson almost forgot to shake his hand, he was so full of such excitement and Steve waited awkwardly until Coulson finally did shake his hand.

"It is an absolute pleasure to meet you sir, I am a huge fan, of you, of captain America, all of you really. I watched you when you were asleep in the ice" Coulson said. Immediately realising how strange it sounded as soon as the words left his mouth. "I mean I was present when you were unconscious".

Steve looked down at the ground, unsure of how to respond, and then looked at Dita as if to ask her why she had brought him such a strange man.

She laughed and tried to cover it up before backing away slowly. "I shall leave you two to get better acquainted, lovely to meet you Phil. Steve, I'll be in my room later. Bye gentlemen".

Dita grinned one last time before walking out of the gym and back up to her room. Before she got there she ran into Bruce.

"Hi Bruce" she smiled.

He looked around to see if the hallways were empty before walking to Dita.

"Hey listen, Dita. I don't know if you already knew this, but, your DNA isn't all human. I don't know what it is but you don't age. At all. Neither does Steve's" Bruce told her.

She grinned. "That's amazing news. Why do you seem so skittish?"

Bruce got closer so he could talk more quietly to her. "Fury knows this. He knows you can breathe underwater, not age, he knows your DNA isn't human. He doesn't trust you, just, be careful, do as he says, lay low. Just be safe Dita, I care about you, and I just want you to be safe ok".

She nodded and watched as Bruce walked off. She stared at the space he had stood before opening her door and going inside.

Steve walked in Dita's room to see her lying on her stomach on the bed reading something.

He scooted to lie next to her and kissed her cheek gently, watching her read.

"Hi. I'm reading something Tony said would be good for me. It's about social situations. I don't understand it, there are so many rules on how to eat and present silverware, why are there so many rules?"

He laughed gently. "I don't know. We make rods for our own backs don't we".

"So many silly rules. No wonder humans end up neglecting real problems" she frowned. Steve moved over closer to her and nuzzled her ear.

"You owe me" he whispered.

She threw the book over the bed and raised an eyebrow at him. "For what exactly?"

"For the painfully awkward conversation I just had with that agent Coulson character" Steve smiled.

She rolled onto her back and stroked his face. "He is sweet, he's your biggest fan. I just wanted him to get a chance to meet you. I got my chance, and look where it landed me".

Steve kissed her softly. "You telling me he has a chance to be Captain America's girlfriend too?"

She chuckled and rested her hands on the sides of his face. "No, I'm not sharing you with anyone. Hey Bruce said I'm like you, in the sense that I won't age anymore. So, I really do have you forever".

He kissed her again, moving his tongue to slide across her own, making her smile into his mouth.

"Are you saying, I'm the man you want to spend the rest of your life with?" Steve asked her calmly.

"Yeah. I mean, I don't know everything about life, I don't know all the things I should, not even close, but I do know that whatever happens, I want to see it all and learn it all, with you. Why do you ask?"

Steve grinned like a teenage boy and stroked her hair gently. "Nothing, no reason. That's just good to know, for future purposes. I feel the same way about you too".

**Aww how cute, Steve and Dita together. What about Fury and his close eye on Dita? We know Dita isn't human now at least, and guess who is just about to come into the picture… the God of Mischief himself. What do you guys think Dita is? What do you think will happen when Loki comes to cause trouble? All the parts of the puzzle I have been planning are all about to come together guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned my lovelies, until next time **


	15. Trouble Is A Friend Of Mine

**15. Trouble is a friend of mine**

**Hey guys, sorry it has been a while, I have been working on some short fanfiction stories on my Tumblr. For those of you interested in those stories, they are currently about Tom hiddleston and Loki and my URL is .com. Hopefully I will build up more stories and one shots about Steve Rogers too. I have also been preparing for university as well. So again, sorry. I decided Loki would finally show up in this chapter woohoo. I own nothing but Dita and enjoy, review, follow, favourite etc.**

Dita was growing very restless. It had been three weeks since Fury had ordered she would not take part in any of the missions and all her training was going to waste seeing as she wasn't allowed to use her skills on deserving victims.

Watching Steve go out to stop gang members in New York or attend events where villains were meant to be making an appearance was torture for her. She hated not having something useful to do. Dita had resorted to sneaking into Fury's office on occasion to read up on the case files of the superheroes and villains. It wasn't much of a problem sneaking in, Fury and Hawkeye had been sent on a secret mission they had kept secret even to the rest of the Avengers. Even still Dita found, learning about bad guys, wasn't as fun as kicking their asses.

Steve came back from a day of taking down thugs in New York alongside Stark and made his way to his room, which had officially become his and Dita's room since Steve had met Coulson. Steve had told Dita she had to move into his room permanently as a way of making up for the awkward encounter that had been Coulson's first time meeting the super soldier.

He found Dita sat on the bed with case files spread on the bed around her. Wearing only a loose vest top and very short gym shorts. She was reading up on Hydra. Steve smiled at her, she was so focused on reading she barely looked up at him. He sat on the bed next to her and kissed her cheek and neck.

"You know the traditional idea is having the bed covered in rose petals, not case files, but I guess we are not the conventional couple" Steve grinned.

She smiled and turned her head to face him. Before she could speak he kissed her quickly on the lips. She knew he was trying to avoid her asking questions about what he had done without her, knowing it would upset her too much.

Once they both pulled away from the kiss, he moved to rest a hand on her leg gently. She smiled and looked at him again.

"Have fun without me?"

Steve shook his head. "No, of course not. I don't like fighting people that much myself and of course I would have preferred to be here with you".

She grinnedand stroked his cheek gently. "Really? What would you have done with me if you had been with me?"

He shuffled up right next to her and kissed her again gently. "Well, first I would have made pancakes with you in the morning. Then I would have taken a swim with you in the mansion's pool. After a morning of swimming I would have taken you out to central park for a picnic. Then we could have gone to an art gallery together. Then for dinner, I would have taken you to a little French restaurant."

Dita smiled at the thought of Steve going to such effort to make her happy.

"Finally when you thought it couldn't have gotten any better. I would have spent the whole night making love to you, making you scream again and again as I gave you everything you wanted" he whispered in her ear seductively.

Dita closed her eyes as she felt Steve's soft lips brush up against her ear, sucking on the lobe softly, causing her to shiver.

"You know, the last part of that perfect day could still be carried out today, right now in-fact" she replied.

He pushed the case files off to the bed and Dita moved back to lie on the bed. He lay on her gently as she moved her legs either side of him to wrap around his waist. She leant up to kiss him again, moving her tongue in and out of his mouth teasingly, never letting him kiss her too deeply. She pulled back after only a few moments.

"Hey I just realised, that perfect date you planned for us, was pretty much focused on food. I mean pancakes and then a picnic and then a French restaurant" she smirked.

Steve laughed as he ran his hands down the sides of her body slowly. "Well, don't think I haven't noticed that you love your food".

She pushed him playfully as he kissed her again to make sure she knew he was just joking.

"Hey, I do like my food ok, but even if funnel cake and hamburgers make me weak at the knees, you are still the only one for me" she giggled.

He sighed heavily. "Hamburgers, I introduced you to them. Betrayed by one of my best friends, what a traitor fast food is".

She laughed again and pulled him closer. "Steve, shut up and kiss me".

Steve obliged her and ran his hands over her exposed thighs. Dita pushed herself up against him, grinding on him, feeling him grow hard under her touch. He moaned loudly as her hands travelled down to undress him.

He shook his head and pulled away from the kiss. "No, I know you have had a rough time over the past few weeks so tonight, I am making you happy" he said.

She watched as Steve kissed her shoulders softly before using his thumb to pull her vest top down on one side so he could kiss one of her exposed breasts. He pulled the straps of the top down as he teased her, running his tongue along her hardened nipples quickly before moving to kiss her other breast. She arched her back into his embrace further and he knelt up so he could pull her shorts and underwear off.

He stared at her whole body, causing her to blush.

"Hey, why are you embarrassed, you were naked all the time when I first met you? Besides, we have been dating for a few weeks now sweetheart, I think if I didn't like what was under the clothes I wouldn't still be here".

She looked up at him as he ran his hands over her thighs again, raking his fingers over them softly.

"I don't know, maybe it's because you are really, really looking at me, at that part of me in detail. It's embarrassing, I don't want you to be disappointed or anything" she said.

He lent down to kiss her again and whispered "I'm not disappointed at all. I think you are amazing".

He kissed her breasts again, then her stomach and then settled his head between her thighs. She moaned loudly as she felt his tongue part her delicate folds and then felt her toes curl as his mouth finally found her sensitive nub.

He made her desperate with longing for a few moments as his mouth hovered just above her sacred place, breathing hot breath on her. When she finally called out his name he gave her what she so desperately desired and found her nub with his tongue again.

He made her cry out again as he licked and sucked at her, making her grip the sheets and arch her back as she tried to hold out a little longer. His sweet, relentless movements had her so very close to the edge quickly, making her reach out to grip his blonde hair with one hand. Finally after another minute of Steve doing all the right things, she came hard, crying out Steve's name again.

He shifted back up to lie on her and she kissed him, tasting herself on him. "Oh god, that was amazing Steve, but as much as I appreciate you trying to make me happy, I want to make you happy too, so I want to make love to you. I want you completely" she smiled.

Steve sat up to take his top of when a knock at the door interrupted them.

"We need to leave now, get ready quickly this mission is a big one. Dita, you can come too, we are going to need all the help we can get" Fury's voice sounded from behind the door.

They both sighed and rolled their eyes, sad that their time together had been interrupted, yet again. Dita couldn't help but feel a sense of relief at the thought of her being involved in one of the missions again.

He suited up into his usual Captain America suit as she changed into the outfit she hadn't had a chance to wear since the incident with Carnage. After she placed her gadgets in her stockings and holsters she looked up at Steve and walked to him so she could kiss him gently.

"I'm sorry our time got interrupted, but you have to know, you in that suit, just does things for me. I know I'm going to finish what we started later" she grinned.

"I will make sure I leave the suit on one time then" he winked before they made their way downstairs to gather with the others.

Fury was waiting for them, and apparently Steve and Dita were the last ones to be told about what was going on.

"I don't really have much time to explain. We are going on the jet now, we need to go to Germany, Stuttgart to be exact. I will explain on the plane".

The avengers looked at each other in confusion as they followed Fury to the jet outside the mansion. Stark walked past Steve and Dita as they walked through the Jet to sit down and get the briefing from the director.

"You been out of action for a few weeks lab rat, you sure you are ready for this?"

Dita smiled and nodded at Tony. "As ready as I'll ever be robot" she told him with a wink.

As they sat down, Fury pulled out a screen to show a picture of a black haired man with hauntingly beautiful blue eyes.

"This is Loki" Fury told them. "He is from a place called Asgard. Another planet, he is a god, and he is very dangerous. He has stolen a very important artefact, the tesseract. That spear he holds, has the power to brainwash people to do his will. It was used on Barton, and now he and Loki have made their way to Germany. We are flying there now to stop him. Loki is armed, and that spear, don't let it touch you. We are arresting him, nothing more, is that understood Dita?"

Fury looked at Dita who rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I am serious, this guy is a god, we don't even know if you can kill him, but I am warning you, don't even attempt it. Do whatever is needed to stop him, arrest him and rough him up if you have to, but if you kill him, you will spend the rest of your days in prison".

Dita nodded slowly in agreement.

Natasha clenched her fists. "He has Barton? I won't go easy on this guy".

Dita nodded. "If he's hurting people, I won't either".

Steve rest his hand on her knee. "Our job is to arrest this guy, we all understand that" he said, looking at Dita.

It didn't take long to travel to Stuttgart, not with the technology Shield possessed. Natasha flew Steve and Dita down to the opera house where Loki had last been tracked. Stark of course, offered to make his own way there, obviously Stark would have to make his own entrance by himself.

As they landed Dita turned to Steve.

"Let me go first, if this Loki has the manners of a God, he isn't going to attack a woman straight up. Maybe I can get him talking, tell us why he took the tesseract. Steve I swear, if things go rough you can do the whole Captain America thing and come sweep me off my feet and save me. Just give me a chance" Dita told him.

He hesitated, but then saw the sense in her plan and allowed her to go ahead of him, just outside of the opera house where Loki had already gathered quite an audience. Dita stared at him, standing in-front of the people. He was tall, damn he was tall, even taller than Steve. Although his attire was, strange to say the least, and that helmet was, weird? He seemed too full of confidence for his own good.

Suddenly duplicates of him appeared around the crowds, trapping them in a neat little group, they were scared out of their minds. Even Dita couldn't hide a smile, this guy had magic? This guy, god or not, was impressive.

"I said, KNEEL!" The god ordered the citizens. They obeyed, too scared to do anything else, but not Dita. She walked forward, the click of her heels automatically getting Loki's attention.

He smirked proudly. "I said kneel girl".

Dita laughed, she had to admire this guy's gusto.

"Please, I don't even kneel to my employers, also known as one of the most powerful organisations in the world, so what makes you think I am going to kneel to a guy who looks like he has been playing dungeons and dragons for a little longer than is deemed healthy?" She crossed her arms as she spoke to him.

Loki smirked as he stepped forward a few steps, raising his staff slightly.

She pointed at it. "That's a big stick, you using it to compensate for something else? Its ok you know, not every man can be gifted in that area, but this whole 'I am your leader, obey me' thing, doesn't work on a lot of girls. Those horns, don't help either".

Loki stepped even further forward towards Dita and then appeared in-front of her, causing her to gasp, though she tried to cover that fact up.

"You are beautiful, and I truly do admire your courage but that doesn't mean I won't kill you if you stand in my way" Loki said coldly.

She frowned slightly, unconsciously leaning closer to him in a threatening manner. "You think you can just come to our planet and order us about?"

Loki laughed and nodded once. "Yes, of course. You are beneath me, all of you. I'll show you why".

He held the sceptre up to her chest, she moved to the side just as the tip sunk into her chest gently, almost like a pinprick. Her head snapped up and she took a deep breath in. Loki closed his eyes as something passed through his body like a wave, it was a reaction he had never experienced before from trying to control another with his sceptre.

When she pulled away from it, he waited, wanting to know that if despite the strange reaction, it had worked. Dita's eyes looked normal but she seemed like she was in a trance. He smirked and went to give her an order when he was met with a sharp blow to the face.

She had punched him, hard.

It hadn't hurt him, much, the biggest pain was to his ego and just as he went to attack her, Steve arrived, his shield in his hands, ready to attack. Stark and Natasha also turned up and Dita grinned up at Loki. "Busted" she mouthed to him.

Just like that, Loki surrendered and the Avengers escorted him onto the jet. Dita strapped the god into one of the seats on the jet and she winked at him when she leaned down to fasten the last buckle.

"Comfy?"

Loki winked back at her slyly. "Very my dear".

She raised an eyebrow at him before standing up and going to Steve's side. She was slightly put off by the fact that Loki had not stopped staring at her since they had met. Steve rest a hand on her arm gently.

"You alright? I saw the spear touch you, are you ok?"

She hesitated, she had felt something, like freezing cold air pass through her entire being, but that was all. She certainly hadn't become Loki's mind slave, and punching that smug god in the face was just an added bonus.

She nodded at Steve, smiling happily. "Yeah, I'm fine. Hey I did good right, not a bruise on me, and nobody is dead"

Steve nodded and kissed her cheek gently. "Yeah you did excellently, couldn't have gone smoother, but that's the problem, why did Loki surrender so easily?"

They both sat down in the jet, opposite Loki, but spoke too quietly for him to hear them.

She nodded once, still noticing Loki's gaze on her. "Yeah, I thought that too, guess we are just going to have to wait and see".

Steve noticed Loki staring at Dita and frowned. "Hey, you got a problem buddy? Stop staring at my girlfriend like she's a piece of meat".

Loki's eyes darkened as Steve addressed him. "She is very interesting, not to mention beautiful, you are a lucky man".

From anyone else, Dita would have taken that as a compliment, but coming from him, it just seemed strange.

As Natasha flew the ship back to New York Dita couldn't help but rest her head on Steve's shoulder, she was exhausted and needed sleep desperately.

The sudden sound of loud thunder sounded through the jet and caused Loki to look up nervously.

Steve smirked. "What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?"

Loki frowned. "I'm not overly fond of what follows".

Suddenly a large bang landed on the top of the jet and a man even taller than Loki found his way into the jet. Before anyone had time to react, the blonde haired intruder grabbed hold of Loki and hurled down to the ground with him in his grip.

Stark shoved his helmet on before flying after Loki. Steve fumbled about to put a parachute on and went to grab his shield, Dita grabbed it before him.

"Oh no, no, no you are not doing this without me, three weeks out of work, yeah if I can scrape in, I am going to" she said.

Steve rolled his eyes and stood in-front of Dita, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"If you drop my shield I'll end you" he said over the noise of the jet.

"I won't, don't worry. I got your back" she smiled as Steve jumped out of the jet with her. She closed her eyes as they fell, gripping onto the shield, the cold air hit her face, if her eyes had been open they would be running past themselves.

Steve held her tightly as the parachute opened, letting them fall to the ground slowly. Steve heard explosions in the distance and he looked at Dita.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up, make sure they don't kill anyone, go, I'll be fine" Dita said. He nodded and raced ahead to stop the fighting. She ran in the same direction, but as she approached the fight, she saw Loki perched on the edge of a small cliff. She climbed up and stood in-front of him. He turned his gaze to her, but made no attempt to move.

"I've been in your realm for five minutes and you people prove my point about fighting each other and needing one being to bring you together as one already" Loki grinned.

She crossed her arms again. "At least we fight amongst ourselves, and don't try to take over anyone else. You don't see us invading any realms ordering power and stamping on people".

Loki laughed. "No, you just do it to each other, which is significantly worse. By the way, that was an impressive punch back there".

Dita smiled faintly. "Yeah, I can do worse if I have to, don't make me, have to do worse. I have to be on my best behaviour for now".

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Because you won't kneel for your employer?"

She shook her head.

"You should be careful, sometimes you have to listen to authority, sometimes, it may be your downfall if you do not" Loki frowned.

**Hey guys, hope you liked it, sorry for any typos. I will get another chapter out tomorrow, I had to cut this one a bit short because, honestly, I'm tired and really want to go to bed, and my brain doesn't work well at this time anyway so I want to end it while it's still bearable. Again sorry for the delay, I hope this chapter makes up for it, I have a lot of exciting stuff happening, all these cool plans for the story. It's gonna be good so stay tuned! Until next time guys **


	16. Strike A Deal

**16. Strike A Deal**

**Hey readers, hope you enjoyed the last chapter, more importantly, the arrival of Loki. I am thinking of changing the information on the summary to use Loki as a secondary character, as he has a very big part to play in this story now. Don't worry for all you Steve and Dita fans, they are very much going to stay in love, but who is to say Loki won't weed his way in to cause trouble later? As always enjoy, review, favourite and follow, I own nothing but Dita.**

Dita rolled her eyes at Loki's last comment. "Oh please, you are the last person to be lecturing others on what will be their downfall. Looks like you already found yours by coming to this planet in the first place".

Loki dragged his stare over the length of her body greedily and smirked again. "Yes, I believe I may have".

Dita made a sound of disgust at Loki's obvious flirting, you could tell this guy was a god, she could practically smell the arrogance on him.

"Why haven't you tried to run?" she asked him. Watching as below them, under the cliff, Steve tried to keep the blonde intruder and Iron man under control.

Loki laughed and smiled at her. "Because this was far too fun to miss. You Midgardians are so strange".

Dita scoffed at his words. "We're strange, that blonde guy was after you, who is he? You guys are the weird ones".

Loki gritted his teeth. "That's Thor. Son of Odin, and god of thunder. If you ask me he is an oaf and it shames me to admit I was raised as his brother".

"That guy's your brother?"

Loki gritted his teeth harder and fixed his stony gaze on her again. "I'm his adopted brother, I am not his blood, not his family, but he is very determined and still tries to bring me back to Asgard by trying to tell me I am still his family".

Dita looked closer as Steve managed to calm the other two down and began to walk back towards the cliff.

"You should listen to him, he's probably the only person that wants you around, we certainly don't".

She regretted saying that, it was a little too harsh judging by the look Loki gave her afterwards. He didn't seem threatening in that one moment, he just seemed, alone.

Dita sighed. "I'm sorry, that was a little harsh, but even still you shouldn't turn away kindness when you get it".

"How do you know kneeling to your superiors won't give you happiness?"

She paused, and shrugged, seeing his point. "I don't know what I would have if I would have bent to my employers will, but I do know I wouldn't have Steve if I had done what they wanted, so I don't have regrets".

"But you hold regret for other actions, I know that much" he replied.

Before Dita could question him, the others returned and they escorted Loki back onto the jet. It was an awkward journey back, since the arrival of Thor, nobody knew quite what to say to him, so silence overtook everyone.

Dita was relieved that Loki had stopped staring at her, and had instead decided to frown intensely at Thor for the remainder of the journey. Steve watched as Dita's eyes struggled to stay open, he moved closer to her so she could lean on him.

As they flew over New York, Steve noticed they didn't descend. He looked to Fury questioningly. "Where are we going?"

Fury looked at Loki and then back at Steve. "We figured that harbouring a god as a prisoner, he would be less of a threat if he wasn't down on the ground, where he could cause more trouble. So, we are flying the jet to the helicarrier. Which is just a really big, impressive jet".

As they boarded the helicarrier Dita and Steve watched as Fury and some guards escorted Loki to a unique looking cell. As Fury explained the dynamics of Loki's cell, Steve turned to Dita.

"Come on, he's not going anywhere don't worry. Let's get some sleep" he said to her before kissing her head gently. She nodded, and Loki caught sight of her as her and Steve walked off to find a room to sleep in on the helicarrier. She yawned loudly as Steve finally found a bedroom that had a double bed.

Dita could have melted into a pool of happiness as she caught sight of the bed, her eyes involuntarily began to close and as Steve closed the door behind them she worked to take off her holsters, stockings and shorts. Steve came up behind her and began to loosen her corset. She smiled as she felt him gently unlace it, kissing her shoulder softly as he did so.

"You know I wouldn't be able to wear this outfit without you".

"Why not?"

"Because nobody would be there to unlace my corset. God I'm exhausted, as hot as you look in that costume Steve, I need to sleep baby" she said as he slid the corset off.

She turned before taking her white shirt off, and he kissed her gently. "That's ok, I'm tired too, but I'm still wearing the costume one night for you" he told her.

She nodded in agreement and slid into bed clumsily. Steve slid in next to her and once again, she resumed her usual sleeping position of resting her head on his chest.

"Love you" she whispered before falling asleep deeply.

"Love you too sweetheart" he smiled back before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep as well.

The next morning Dita woke up late, she had been so tired from practically sleeping through the whole of the previous night. She woke up to the sounds of a running shower and a minute later Steve emerged from the en-suite in gym wear. He smiled when he saw Dita crawl to the end of the bed.

"Morning sleepyhead" he said, standing in-front of her. She grinned and leaned forward. "Morning, do I get a good morning kiss?" She asked, puckering her lips.

He bent down and gave her a gentle kiss on the mouth, still admiring how beautiful she looked in the morning with messed up hair and a dazed look on her face.

She grinned widely and went to pull on the drawstring of his pants. He grinned but stepped back out of her reach.

"Not yet, I just showered, I'm going to hit them gym for a couple of hours, then you can have your wicked way with me ok" he said.

She pouted playfully. "Fine, I'm going to find out more about that Loki anyway, see how that guy works".

Steve sighed. "I don't know if that's such a good idea, the guy is dangerous".

Dita stood up and went to the shower. "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself baby. I'll catch you later superhero, don't forget about me" she winked before getting a shower.

As she showered she thought about what Loki had said to her about regretting actions and decided it was causing her too much trouble thinking about it for it to go unexplained any longer. She jumped out of the shower and threw on the outfit she wore the day before quickly.

Stepping outside of her room she walked down the surprisingly wide hallways and noticed Thor in one of the rooms that looked like a computer room. He was holding a mug of coffee looking at a picture of a woman on one of the screens. Dita decided to ask him a few questions.

"Hi, we didn't introduce ourselves properly, I'm Dita" she said as she walked into the room. Thor turned to her and merely stared.

"So, you think Loki is your brother?" she asked.

Thor set his mug aside and faced Dita properly. "He is my brother".

Dita smiled and clicked her tongue. "He seems to think differently".

Thor frowned. "He is hurt, his mind is warped, twisted, he has changed since my father once banished me to Midgard".

Dita sat on the edge of one of the desks. "What made his mind so warped that he feels he has the right to rule an entire planet?"

Thor told her of Laufey, or Loki's true parentage and how he felt he was always second best to Thor, Odin's true son. All of the tales made Dita pity Loki, but it also made her angry, angry about the chances Loki had and gave up anyway. She decided to face him herself.

As she walked to Loki's cell she noticed him pacing the cell rather patiently. He turned his gaze to her as she stood outside, crossing her arms again.

"Couldn't stay away from me for too long could you?"

She sighed. "Thor told me about you, about what happened, back on Asgard, your realm. All about Jotunheim and Laufey".

Loki smiled widely. "Bless you, you did your research on me, you must like me".

Dita rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Thor told what happened, everything, you want to know what I think?"

Loki clapped his hands together. "I would love to hear your opinion on my life".

She could sense the sarcasm in his voice but carried on regardless. "You have a family. You have people that love you, people that raised you from birth, you have been given birth to, and you grew, from a tiny baby to what you are now, a god. You have a family, you have parents, parents that you might disregard you, but you have parents.

Then, on top of that you have people that were willing to raise you as their own, as their own child. These people, they love you, no matter what mistakes you have made they love you. You haven't made one mistake that they are not willing to forgive you for, you are not walking on thin ice, trying to impress them, trying to stay in their good books because they love you, Loki, they love you. You have no idea how lucky you are to have that, no idea at all".

A tear fell from Dita's cheek and she quickly wiped it away, but not before Loki noticed it. He looked down nervously, perhaps because he knew her words were true, very true.

"It pains you because you will never have that doesn't it, because you don't have a family" he said quietly.

"How do you know that?" she whispered.

"My sceptre, it didn't taint your mind but it did allow me to see your memories, all of them, I know you don't have a family, I thought perhaps, that would make us friends, we are one in the same" Loki said.

Dita went close to the glass and glared at Loki. "We are not the same, Steve is the only one that loves me in this world, the only one, and I have nobody else other than him. You have a whole family that love you, that want to see you again. You stay out of my head, you have no place looking in on my memories"

Loki smirked. "Why do you act like you are one of them? You are not one of them".

"I am who I want to be, I stand with them, because they see the good in people, the Avengers, see the good, we save people. I don't care what I am, I will do good in this world if I can".

Loki shook his head. "Yet you work for people that would kill you the moment they thought you were a threat".

"We haven't killed you yet, which is more than you would have done if it had been the other way around" she replied.

"You don't belong here, I knew it as soon as I saw you. These people don't understand you, they won't even try to. They will never be your equals, and as for those regrets you harbour for that animal you killed, that Carnage, they will never see the sense in your decision."

Dita exhaled loudly, damn, he really did know all of her memories.

" I told you to stay out of my head. My memories, are none of your business" she said through gritted teeth.

"You killed it to save others, I understand, and this remorse they tell you to feel, how could you possibly feel it when you know what you did was for the greater good? You killed one, disgusting creature to save the lives of many innocent people, I understand. You killed it and you would kill that thing, again, you would kill a whole planet full of creatures just like Carnage if it meant saving others. Dita, I understand you. You feel that way because you are not human, you understand things they could never hope to understand.

They made you in their image but they could hope to understand you because you are not like them, you are not one of them. What's worse, you scare them, because they know you are not like them, how could you want that life? A life where you cannot be trusted or understood, you really cannot see that you and I are so similar. We just took different paths, that's all that separates us, crossroads" Loki told her.

Dita couldn't help but feel a wave of happiness overcome her when she realised that someone really understood her actions behind killing Carnage. Steve had always tried to understand, even if he had been furious with her when she first killed the monster, but she knew Steve never would fully understand. She hated to admit it but Loki had a point, they were similar in certain ways.

She stared at him. "We are not the same, stay out of my business, please".

Loki smiled. "Oh, it's too late for that now my dear. You are in my path and I would never kill a fellow god, not one I see so much promise in anyway".

"I'm not a god, I'm just different, I'm not a god. Am I?"

Loki moved closer to the glass and stared at her once more. "I don't know what you are, but its glorious, I just want to know more, I want to know everything about you".

Dita brushed her hair back. "Can I make a deal with you?"

Loki nodded and held his hands out to her, as if asking her to proceed.

"If I agree to talk with you, give you some company while you are here, while we figure out what to do with you, will you agree not to cause trouble here?"

Loki paused and then nodded slowly. "Of course, you have my word, besides, you intrigue me so, I just want to know everything that makes you tick. Maybe then I can learn what you are".

She nodded. "Ok, good, that's settled then. I need to go back to Steve now, but I'll be back, soon".

Loki sat down on the bench in his cell. "Yes my dear, do hurry back, I get ever do lonely here in this cell".

**Sorry for the fairly short chapter, I had to sort out a LOT of paperwork today for university, a lot, it was very stressful, but I wanted to get another chapter out for you guys, just to explain how Loki and Dita's "friendship" I use the term loosely because Dita still doesn't seem too keen on him now does she? Anyways guys, until next time **


	17. Bitter Truths

**17. Bitter Truths**

**Hey readers, sorry about the shortness of the last chapter, I promise this one will be longer, with smut woohoo. As always, review, favourite, follow and enjoy. I own nothing but Dita.**

Dita made her way back to her's and Steve's room to find Steve already lying on his stomach on the bed, reading something. She glanced at the title of the book. "Harry Potter and the Philosophers stone".

She smiled as he looked up at her and she walked behind him to lie on his back gently, leaning over so her mouth was by his ear. "What are you reading Superhero?"

Steve sighed. "A book about a boy wizard, Stark said I should start of by reading teenage books, just to introduce myself to society, you know, start of small, but this book involves a whole bunch of things that don't exist so I don't see how it's helping me."

"Is it good?"

Steve smiled. "It is pretty good actually. How was your talk with Loki? "He asked her as she nuzzled his ear softly.

"Fine, I, uh, made a deal with him" she relied.

Steve turned around so she was straddling his waist and he put the book away.

"What do you mean a deal? What kind of deal?"

She brushed her hair back behind her ears and tapped Steve's chest affectionately. "I said I would visit him, to talk sometimes, as long as he doesn't try anything funny while on-board".

Steve frowned and ran a hand down one of her arms. "Why does he want to talk to you?"

Dita shrugged. "I think he has a crush on me, the guy thinks he understands me. I wasn't going to just rain on his parade".

Steve frowned again and made a low sound at the back of his throat. "I don't think that's a good idea. Fury said this guy is dangerous".

Dita smiled and rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself, I told you that. Besides, Fury also said this guy is a god, he could teach us things, expand our knowledge, I think he's interesting anyway, once you get over the fact that he's deluded and trying to take over a planet."

Steve shook his head. "Whatever, you will do what you want to do regardless. I think you are playing with fire. Besides, if you spend all your time with him, when will I get you to myself?"

She winked at him. "You can have me right now if you like. I will always make time for you Steve, you know I would, I love you".

She grinded her hips against him, feeling his arousal press into her after a few moments of her moving against him. He moaned gently and he looked up at her through half closed eyelids, already very much turned on. She shimmied down his body so she could loosen his pants and pull them off completely.

She knelt up further so he could take her shorts and underwear off, leaving the stockings on still. She smiled as she freed his straining erection from his boxers and she leant down to kiss him, sliding her tongue across his own, moving her hand down to run it over his length slowly, lingering to run her thumbs in short circles over the tip. He moaned in response, tilting his head back slightly, Dita took the opportunity to kiss his neck.

He ran his hands over her ass slowly, giving it a gentle squeeze. She chuckled in response and he moved one of his large hands down to her sacred place, running a thick finger over her slit slowly, feeling her wetness gather at his fingertips. Eliciting a desperate moan from Dita. Steve ran his finger further down, parting her delicate folds to circle her clit carefully.

She lowered herself onto him, and Steve moaned loudly as he felt her warmth surround his length. He watched Dita with a lustful stare as she began to grind her hips against him. The new angle they were trying was definitely proving well for Dita, it made it possible for Steve to hit all the right spots at the right time, and his fingers kept busy, stroking her clit as he joined in the rhythm she had set between them and rocked his hips against her.

Steve could tell his new tactic was successful, Dita's breathing was becoming more and more erratic. He continued to thrust and use his fingers until finally she came loudly, trying desperately to stop herself from not collapsing onto Steve, knowing he hadn't had his moment yet. Dita steadied herself more by placing her hands on Steve's thighs, arching her back making Steve reach up to stroke them, massaging them as she concentrated her movements, moving her hips in circles as she made her thrusts more determined. Finally Steve came, spilling his warm seed inside of her.

Finally Dita fell against Steve and he held her close to her. They laughed gently as they tried to catch their breath. "That was good, I liked that, that, wow, I would do that again" she grinned. Steve let her slide to the side of him and then leaned over to kiss her. "Yeah, yeah it was great, I would do that again too".

That night, when Dita was sure Steve was asleep, she stood up, put on underwear and one of his oversized shirts and crept silently out of the room. Shutting the door quietly behind her. She didn't want to have to sneak around to speak to Loki, but it saved having another argument with Steve, or getting one of those judging stares he gave her when she was doing something he didn't approve of.

Dita approached the guard in the room overlooking Loki's cell. "Fury sent me to take over guard duty".

The guard was hesitant. "I don't know, I didn't get a memo".

Dita rolled her eyes. "He asked me personally, I mean I can call him down if you want but he sounded pretty pissed off when I spoke to him and he will be asleep now, but hey if you want to be the one to wake him up, be my guest".

The guard grabbed the keys and threw them to Dita. "No way, I'm not getting in his way" he mumbled before walking away.

Dita smiled, proud of her successful lies and made her way down to Loki's cell. He was lying on the very uncomfortable looking bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"You know I could bring you something to read. You ask me to do it and then you won't have to admit for asking Fury for something".

Loki whipped his head to the side to look at Dita, who was stood staring at Loki with a curious expression on her face.

"I did not think you would be visiting me so soon, and with such revealing attire, my, my I am lucky tonight" Loki smirked, sitting up.

Dita sat down just outside the glass cell, in-front of Loki. She crossed her legs and made sure the shirt covered everything important. "Keep that talk up and I will leave, then you will be lonely again".

Loki sighed. "You are right my dear. You seem like such pleasant company, I don't want to miss an opportunity to talk to you. Are we alone?"

She scoffed. "Why, you going to read me something from your diary? She noted Loki's serious expression. "Yeah, we're alone, I sent the guard away".

Loki stood up and walked closer to Dita, sitting down on the opposite side of the glass. "Funny, how you seem to dislike me, yet you would go to such lengths to sneak past your lover and lie to a guard potentially getting you into a lot of trouble, just to talk to me. Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered but it does get me thinking about your motives" he smiled.

"Part of our deal remember?" Dita answered.

Loki nodded. "Ah yes, and you truly believe that if being in this cell gets in the way of my plans, I won't hesitate in leaving?"

Dita sighed. "I know you can escape, but that would hurt my feelings, and you don't want to do that do you?"

Loki stared at her, his face darkened at the realisation she was right. "You are interesting, but you are still not enough to make me stop, I can't, even if I wanted to".

She stared at him, noticing just how beautiful he was, he didn't hold the same beauty as Steve. Steve was muscular and the typical American poster boy, not that Dita objected to any of that description at all, but Loki was like a sculpture, it seemed almost surreal looking at him he seemed so well put together. Perhaps that was why he was a God, because sometimes he just didn't seem real enough.

"Why do you find me so interesting? What is it about me that makes me different? So I can breathe underwater, never age, I don't feel a huge amount of remorse about killing people, I still think like them, I still act like a normal human, humans, the things you seem to hate so much. So why am I so interesting?" Dita asked.

Loki looked at her, the violet in her eyes shimmering as she waited impatiently for an answer. "Well, the obvious side of it is that you are beautiful and otherworldly, but I think it's because you are trying so hard to be what you are not, and settle for less than you deserve. I would say that distresses me somewhat, you shouldn't settle for less Dita. I don't hate humans by the way, I'm just above them, and know that they were made to be ruled".

" So let me guess, I should run off with you, a God instead, because you are deserving of someone as beautiful and different as me" Dita frowned.

"Well, I didn't want to be the one to say it, but yes" Loki said contently.

"What about me, don't I get a say in it? Who says I even view you in that way?"

Loki laughed gently. "You do, nobody can have so much in common with someone and not want to have them in their lives. Especially when it's someone who has finally found someone who is their equal".

Dita looked around making sure they were still alone. "What about Steve? I love him, doesn't he get a look in here?"

Loki waved his hand in disregard. "The soldier. You settled for him but you deserve more. You stay with him and you will be happy, comfortable no doubt, but you will live a provincial life, one that doesn't challenge you, you will never achieve true happiness because, your soldier cannot provide it. He is from the past, he has values he cannot let go."

Dita listened on with great interest as Loki continued.

"He will propose to you and you will marry and move into a quaint little home, you will be happy newlyweds, but then it only goes downhill from there for you. You will cook his dinners, clean his clothes, and bear his children, all the while slowly blending into the background. Routines will rule your life and it will all seem to dull and fade, making you wonder why you ever let yourself settle for such simplicity. Then Rogers, your soldier, your husband, the only one for you will fight alongside the, peasants he will call comrades, and one day, when he becomes complacent, arrogant and like you, fall into the routine of being the public's Captain America".

Dita frowned, her mouth agape slightly as she tried to process all that Loki was telling her. "How does it end, mine and Steve's story, how does it end?"

Loki paused. "Are you sure you want to know?"

She nodded slowly.

"Rogers, like all the avengers, like all soldiers, will always have enemies, and one day, when he least expects it, when he goes about his life, letting his guard down, he will be struck down, and you, you will be left to pick up the pieces. You will attend the funeral, knowing full well you will never move on because Rogers was the only one you were ever willing to abide that wasn't your equal. So, you will live the rest of your life in solitude, perhaps coming out of your grief to raise your children, watch them grow but ultimately living alone, because your children will be a painful reminder of the only man you ever loved. That's how it ends my darling."

Dita didn't know how to respond, she shook her head slowly, barely noticeable. "How do you know these things will happen?"

"I have lived for hundreds of years, I have seen countless soldiers, from every realm, from every background, and it all ends the same, even if being part of the Avengers doesn't get him killed, his stupidity to take part in wars will be the end of him. I feel most sorry for you, I may be in a cage my darling, but so are you, you just haven't seen it yet".

Dita let a tear run down her eye and Loki looked truly sorry for offending her. "Why do you tell me these things? You think the concept of Steve dying will send me flying into your arms instead? What's wrong with you?"

"I merely told you these things because I felt you had the right to know them. I don't expect you to fall in love with me, straight away. I understand Midgardians must take things one step at a time".

Dita hit the glass angrily. "You arrogant, pompous sonofabitch! You think you can just take everything you want, well you can't! You can't control everything Loki, and if you try to, your descent into madness will be one you can never recover from. You think you are unloved now, keep going the way you are, you will have nobody, any chance of forgiveness will vanish. So if you win if you become king your subjects will hate you, you will never be loved, ever."

Loki growled. "I don't need them to love me, I just need them to kneel, and if you don't join me, you will be kneeling along with them".

Dita knelt up, growing furious at Loki's words. "I am not yours to command. My patience is growing thin, you listen to me now, and you listen well. Don't speak ill of Steve ever again, or you will never see me again, and believe me I know how much you will miss that, knowing that you push all of my buttons, it's too much fun for you to ignore. Don't push me".

Loki chuckled. "Funny how you are the only one that can see I enjoy pushing peoples buttons as they say, I'm assuming that means goading you?"

"Does that mean yes you will not talk about Steve badly again?"

Loki nodded. "I meant not to offend you before my dear. I will stop if the truth pains you too much".

"It's not the truth, he won't die, and I won't have a crappy life, I'll have a good life, a great life, heck you will be jealous of my amazing life" she said.

"You could have an amazing life, if you were to travel with me instead of staying with the soldier. As noble as he is" Loki added, seeing the anger in Dita's rise again.

"I could show you Asgard, Jotunheim, Vanaheim, all the realms. I could show you things you couldn't even dream of. I could take you to places where the stars are inches away from your face and give you everything you have ever wanted. You would never have to resign yourself to a routine, you would never have to submit to social codes, you would be free, completely free, the universe would be ours to rule, imagine having everything you wanted Dita.

Imagine a life free from judgement, free from rules, free from lesser beings. You would finally have someone who is your equal, someone who understands you completely. No pain, no doubts, just someone who loves you, treats you as you should be treated, as a queen, with everything at your fingertips".

Dita leaned closer, listening to him, hearing the appeal in his words, drawing closer to him as the temptation to take what he was offering flooded into her senses. She backed away, noticing the effect Loki had on her. It was maddening.

"Life isn't perfect, you can't have everything you want, not even you, not even if you're a God, not even if you're the most powerful being in the universe. You can never have everything you have ever wanted. I have a man that loves me, and treats me like a queen, and as far as I am concerned, he is my equal. Perhaps you should work on finding yours".

Loki sighed as she stood up. "I have found mine, most recently in-fact, however, she is all too tiresome to chase, because she refuses to see I am her equal and instead places her faith in one that will break her heart, willingly or not. It would pain me to see her hurt but I cannot will her to see something she refuses to look at."

Dita looked back at Loki. "They say if you really care for something, you let it go".

Loki resumed his place lying on his bed and continued to stare up at the ceiling, smiling widely before Dita left. "Oh darling, I have no intention of letting you go, we have barely just begun".

**So that was chapter seventeen. I hope you enjoyed it guys, something REALLY big happens in the next chapter, I hope you are enjoying the relationship between Dita and Loki. As much as he annoys her, she just keeps going back to him, but then again, who could resist the wonder that is Loki. Until next time guys :D**


	18. The Big Question

**18. The Big Question**

**Hey readers, hope you enjoyed last chapter, you just can't help but love Loki, even if he does drive you crazy at the same time. This chapter is a big one, and as always, review, follow, favourite and enjoy. I own nothing but Dita.**

As Dita crept back from Loki's cell back to her's and Steve's room she bumped into Tony.

"Hey Lab rat" he said fairly seriously, serious enough for Tony anyway.

Dita looked at him, startled she would bump into anyone so late, but smiled when she realised it was him. "Hi Tony".

He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Why are coming back from that direction. You haven't been to see reindeer games have you?"

Dita sighed, knowing that it was pretty much useless to lie to him. "I was just talking to him I swear. It was just a casual chat, no big deal, no worries".

Tony scratched his head and put his hands in his pockets. "Then why are you sneaking off while Steve is asleep to do it?"

"Crap, caught out" she thought. "I asked Steve what he thought about me talking to Loki and he didn't react so well, so I thought, I would save him from worrying about me, and just talk to Loki while he was asleep."

Tony frowned. "Come on Dita, its Capsicle. The guy is head over heels in love with you, there is no way he could stay mad at you for long. Besides, he deserves your trust".

Dita grew angry. "Alright, I've had enough of people telling me how my relationship with Steve should be, just, leave me alone ok" she said before walking briskly back to her room.

Steve was still inside, tucked up in bed sleeping away, luckily he was still turned away from Dita's side of the bed, which hopefully meant he hadn't noticed she was gone. She smiled at his sleeping form and crawled into bed silently. The original plan was to leave him untouched, and let him sleep, but after Loki's harsh words about Steve's future, her mind couldn't rest, she wanted to be close to him again, assure herself he would be fine. Nothing would happen to Steve, ever, it couldn't. For her sake, it couldn't.

Dita shuffled over to Steve, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissed his back lightly. He stirred and moved to lie on his back, she kissed his chest, making him wake up.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked her, it came out as little more than a whisper. She moved up to rest her head on his shoulder, burying her face in his neck.

"Yeah, just, needed you. I missed you. Promise me you won't leave me, ever" she said.

He turned to face her. "Hey, hey I'm not going anywhere sweetheart. What's the matter?"

She contemplated telling him everything Loki had told her, but she stopped herself, it would only worry him, and besides, it wasn't going to happen. She wouldn't let it.

"Nothing, nothing at all, I just, love you" she replied.

"Love you too, hey, come here" he said, pulling her as closely to him as she possibly could and kissed her forehead softly. With his arms wrapped around her securely, he fell asleep again quickly, leaving Dita to wrestle with her thoughts for a while, until finally fatigue took her, and she fell asleep.

The next morning Steve went to the gym early, to find Stark already there, lifting weights. As Steve made his way to the punching bags Tony sat up.

"Hey Capsicle, where's your beautiful dame?"

Steve looked at him, wondering if people still used that expression in modern day. "She's asleep still, late night".

Tony nodded. "Yeah, she uh, I saw her in the hallways last night, late, she just got back from talking to Loki".

Steve frowned at him. "She was?"

"Yeah, and she seemed a little snappy, when I saw her, either she has a bad case of PMT or I think maybe Loki said something that got her mind going to dark places."

Steve shook his head, he had told her seeing Loki was a bad idea, and now Loki had obviously told her something that had spooked her. "I have a surprise for her later anyway, as long as Fury lets her and I touch down in New York for the evening. He better, I already made reservations at a restaurant".

Tony shrugged. "Meh, I'll help butter him up for you".

"Why would you do that for me?"

Tony shrugged again. "I like Dita, she's you, know, not a total idiot but she's a train wreck waiting to happen, that's pretty awesome. Besides, I dislike Loki as much as you do, I don't want to see that Maury case file worm his way into Dita's mind."

Dita had stopped outside of Loki's cell after having breakfast with Steve to drop some books off for him.

"I know you said you didn't want anything but, it's driving me crazy just thinking about you sat here doing nothing at all" she said before sliding him some books through the small slot used for food.

"Do you think about me often my dear?" Loki smirked.

"Don't start that, anyway I can't stay too long today, I'm spending the day training and then I'm off to dinner with Steve".

Loki's face dropped at the mention of her spending time with Steve instead of him.

"Dinner? You have a God in your presence, a God that may I remind you plans to take over this world, but you are going out for dinner with another fellow human?"

Dita knew he was just trying to persuade her to stay with him, she wasn't going to fall for it.

"Well, I can't have dinner with you now can I? You're in a cell, and I'm pretty sure nobody in New York would serve you dressed like that. Steve says he has a surprise for me, and I have more of a responsibility to him than I do to keep a selfish God company".

Loki grinned. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked.

"Every time you talk to me, answer me back, you always give me this long, elaborate answer, everyone else just answers me by telling me to keep quiet. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining about your method, it just seems like you need to assure yourself twice as much when you are around me."

Dita rolled her eyes. "Perhaps I should just do what the others do and tell you to shut up".

Loki laughed. "Do you dislike me because of my issues with Odin and Thor?"

"No, no, I, in all honesty I don't think it was fair that you were lied to for all those years. My life, my origins, may not have been ideal, but at least I knew about them from the beginning. It must have been hard, to deal with all that truth, all that life changing news, I don't doubt that for a second."

Loki smiled at her, finally they had agreed on something, finally she felt compassion for him. At least now he had a way in.

"However" she continued. "I just think you are the biggest idiot ever to refuse the love you are offered by Thor, and Odin, and Frigga. I'd give anything for a family, people willing to raise me and love me as a child".

Loki twiddled his thumbs. "What is the use in a family if they lie to you. The avengers could be the perfect mothers and fathers and aunts and uncles to you, but if they lied to you about who you were, if they shielded you from the truth and lied to you your entire life, would you ever trust them again?"

She nodded in agreement, even she couldn't lie, for all his delusions of power and ruling people, he made a lot of valid points. More annoyingly, his deep soothing voice, and his perfect smile, and those perfectly mesmerising glassy blue eyes, always had her wondering why she was meant to hate him every time she caught sight of him.

"You are never going to see my point anyway, you will do what you want to do regardless of what I say. Hey, that sounds familiar, kind of what Steve said to me about talking to you. Guess we really do have things in common, I still don't want to take over the world though".

"I shall hold back from saying I say I told you so. So the soldier knows you converse with me, and doesn't like it, I should have guessed as much, he sees me as a threat" Loki said.

"Well, he's not happy anyway, I'm pretty sure that's why he asked me out to dinner tonight. So he can keep an eye on me" she replied.

"Ha, you didn't deny it, how wonderful" Loki grinned.

"Deny what?"

"That I'm a threat to yours and Steve's relationship, you didn't deny it, proving that you don't hate me as much as you pretend to, and perhaps, you even like me a little".

"Oh, you are ridiculous, I'm leaving. It's got to that point again in our conversations where you blurt out crap and start acting like a child, so I'm leaving" she frowned.

"Look at us, fighting like an old married couple already, it is glorious" Loki laughed.

Dita couldn't suppress smile and a small chuckle. "Great, what a perfect promise of our future that presents then".

Loki looked at her excitedly. "So we have a future together then?"

Dita grinned before starting to walk back to her room to get ready for a day of training.

"That was sarcasm Loki, learn it" she called back to him, smiling like a fool as she said it.

After training all day Dita made her way back to her room to get ready for the dinner. Steve had avoided her most of the day, and she couldn't tell if that was good or bad, he did say he had a surprise for her, perhaps that's what he was busy working on, but she was paranoid he was angry with her, after her talks with Loki.

She showered and picked out a dress that had caught her eye since she first saw it in one of the on-board wardrobes. It was foot length, chiffon, one shouldered and peach coloured. A small diamond clasp was fixed at the waist, helping to exaggerate her hips. She did her hair up in an elegant bun using a small silver clip and stuck to wearing minimal make-up.

She threw on some perfume and decided she wanted a second opinion on her appearance before Steve saw her. She left Steve a note telling him where she had gone, and skipped back to Loki's cell. As she walked to the cell she knew she was making a mistake, he was like a drug, she knowingly went to him again and again, aware of the danger he presented, and the bad effect it was having on her and Steve's relationship. Dita felt like a moth to the flame.

Loki stood up as soon as he saw her approach. She did a little twirl for him. "What do you think?"

He could barely find words to speak to her, utterly speechless. Perhaps the first time he was left in such a state.

"You know, my nickname on Asgard was silver tongue, because I could win any argument with words, I always had an opinion, something valid to say, but my darling, you look so beautiful, I have no words for you" he spoke.

She grinned as her cheeks flushed red rapidly. "So I look alright?"

Loki nodded. "You look, like the goddess you are. Perfection".

She blushed deeper and smiled at him. "Thank you".

Their conversation was cut very short when Steve walked in. "Dita, what are you doing here?"

She turned to face him. "Oh, hey sweetie, I just came to ask Loki his opinion on my outfit, to see if I looked ok for you and our dinner tonight. What do you think?"

Steve wasn't concentrating on Dita's outfit, he was too busy scowling at Loki. Angry that Dita had gone to him to talk, instead of running straight to Steve. He wondered what Loki had said to her, what poison he had weaved in his web of lies to her.

Dita saw Steve grow angry and touched his shoulder gently, trying to get him to focus on her instead. "Steve, do I look ok?"

Steve switched his gaze to Dita and nodded. "Yeah, pretty as a peach sweetheart. Let's go" he said to her, turning to look from Dita to Loki again.

She sighed heavily. "Steve, it's ok, I was just asking him how I looked".

Steve smiled at her, choosing to not seem so petty and pathetic in-front of Loki. Steve bent his head to lock Dita's lips in a fierce kiss, almost desperate. She knew it was all for Loki to see, like it was Steve's way of showing Loki she was his. Loki let out a quiet growl and turned away just as Dita pushed Steve back.

"Let's just go Steve, before this turns bad. Bye Loki" she said.

"Goodbye dearest one, do take great care of her Captain, we both wouldn't want any harm to come to her I'm sure" Loki smiled slyly.

Steve gritted his teeth. "She is in safe hands with me, but it's not her time with me that I'm worried about".

Loki smirked and Dita pulled Steve away gently to the helicopter that was taking them down to New York before a fight broke out between the two.

Steve wanted to ask Dita why she kept going to Loki, why she refused to heed the Avengers warnings and continued to speak to him. He wanted to find out why she was so damn drawn to him. But that night was meant to be happy, he still had a surprise for her, and he didn't want it to be ruined, so instead he held Dita close to him on the plane as they descended down into the city.

As they touched down in New York Steve led Dita through the streets of New York.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"You will see, it's just a couple of blocks away. Perfect little restaurant, it's been going since I was a kid, I mean, obviously the management has changed over but it's an Italian Restaurant still run by Italians, so, bonus. The atmosphere and the food there is perfect" Steve told her.

"That's my surprise then, dinner at this beautiful restaurant?" She grinned as she leant into him as they walked.

"Not quite, your surprise is when we are in the restaurant, I kind of have to tell it to you as well. Later I mean. By the way, you really do look beautiful tonight, I know I didn't say it back there with Loki in the same room, but you do look stunning" Steve smiled.

She shrugged and smiled back at him. "Thanks, not too bad yourself superhero. Don't worry about before, I know Loki makes you feel uncomfortable".

They approached the Restaurant and Dita looked and smiled widely. "Aww this is adorable. It's so small and cosy looking".

Steve kissed her head gently. "Yeah, I know, it's understated but I didn't want to go anywhere with a lot of people, and besides, it's nice to go somewhere with a good atmosphere rather than a well-known reputation. So, sweetheart, will you join me for dinner?"

She linked his arm. "I would love to Captain Rogers" she grinned as he led her up the small stairs to the Restaurant. A very nervous looking waiter led them to a small table in the corner of the restaurant. Dita guessed his nervousness was down to him most likely being a Captain America fan. Politely enough the waiter seemed to realize that they had purposely gone to a low-key restaurant so they would not be bothered, and settled on just giving them menus and leaving them in peace for a few minutes.

They decided what they were going to order and then as Dita placed her menu down on the table, Steve noticed her looking a little sullen. "What are you thinking about sweetie?"

Dita looked up at him. "It's just. Never mind it's silly".

Steve frowned and nudged her foot playfully with his own. "No don't do that, tell me what's going on".

She swallowed quietly. "It's just, you have all these things to show me, to offer me. This is your world, New York may have changed a little but you know the streets and the little hangouts and the culture, and I just feel so inadequate, like I have nothing to offer you in return."

Steve took her hand in his own and stroked it gently. "Dita how could you say that? Of course you have a lot to offer, hey, I love you ok, and you love me that's the most important part of all this, of our relationship, not the things we can show each other to try and impress one another. I just show you these things because I want to, not because I feel I have to for us to work".

Dita lowered her head and let a tear fall. She didn't want to, and god did she hate herself for making such a fuss in-front of Steve, in the middle of a restaurant but she couldn't stop herself. Steve held her hand tighter and moved his chair around to be closer to her.

"Hey, hey, what's the matter, Dita its ok, it's alright, please don't cry, don't be sad" he told her, stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry Steve, I'm sorry. I don't know what's the matter, I just, you know sometimes you get sad and you don't know exactly what's caused it? You can't tell if it's random or if it's lots of little things making you sad?"

Steve frowned. "Hey, I understand, its ok. I can't help but notice that ever since you started talking to Loki you just seem a little, skittish, jumpy, unsure of things, maybe it's not a bad idea that you stay clear of him.

Dita wiped the tears away and smiled at him. "I'm ok, I'm ok now don't worry, I'm sorry, I promise no more random outbursts I swear".

He kissed her gently and as the waiter came back to take their orders Steve moved back to sit opposite her and they talked as they waited for the food.

"So, after all this is done, with Loki going back to Asgard with Thor once we find the tesseract, what are we going to do?"

"Fury has asked me to lead the Avengers, you know, when he is dealing with Shield, so I don't think we will ever be free from the initiative" Steve answered.

Dita thought back to what Loki had said to her about the cage Shield was keeping her in. "So, we will go back to the mansion to live".

"Uh no actually, I was home hunting and I found an apartment for us both. I just figured we needed our privacy now" he smiled.

Dita raised an eyebrow. "Why, what's happened?"

Steve giggled. "No nothing, I just thought, with us living like a real couple, we deserve more than just one room between us. We need a home, where there is no chance of Stark walking in on us, doing, well, together."

"Fondue" she winked.

"Yeah exactly, no more catching us while we fondue. I mean if you want to move in with me to an apartment that is, you don't have to" Steve said.

"No, I want to. It will be weird to leave the experience of living with the Avengers behind but I think your right, I think we need privacy. So Fury asked you to be the Captain of the Avengers so to speak? That's great, at least he trusts one of us" she smiled.

"Yeah, listen I'm sure Fury will warm up to you eventually, once he sees that you care about people's welfare as much as the rest of the Avengers do, and if he doesn't, well he will have both of us to deal with".

"I don't need Fury's approval, I just need him to stay out of my way if I disagree with him" she said, rather too sharply.

Steve paused and then nodded, not entirely sure how else to answer her. The food arrived and the couple spoke more, making the conversation more light hearted as they ate. Afterwards a man in the corner of the restaurant began to play a song on a violin Dita recognised. It was dearly beloved, a song sung by Rita Hayworth in the 1942 film "You were never lovelier". Steve had watched the film with her and it had quickly become one of their favourite songs.

Dita grinned as she heard it and looked at Steve who just gave a knowing smile. "Did you plan that?"

He nodded and suddenly got down from his chair. Dita watched on as he knelt down on one knee in-front of Dita. She widened her eyes, she had seen enough films now to know what Steve was about to do.

He pulled out a dark blue velvet box and Dita could have sworn her very heart stopped beating dead in its tracks, he opened the box to reveal a small diamond ring and Dita's stomach fell. The diamond wasn't tiny, but she had seen some people's diamond rings, and they were huge, they looked horrible, and tacky, but this one seemed small and tasteful, it was beautiful.

"Dita, I know that we haven't known each other for an awfully long time, and in this day and age, people don't seem to be rushing into marriage too quickly, but, I love you so much. Would you, do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Steve looked so happy, like his whole life had led up to that moment. Dita's breath quickened and she looked around the room, seeing all the eyes of the other people in the restaurant were on them. Her pause was long, so long even Steve looked a little more heartbroken with every second that passed them by, like he couldn't contemplate her refusing him.

Dita had to answer him, finally the question he had just asked her sunk in completely and she grinned at him. "Yes. Yes of course I will marry you" she smiled, letting tears fall as the adrenaline of it all kicked in. Steve grinned and placed the ring on Dita's finger before he leant up to kiss her on the lips gently. The rest of the people in the Restaurant clapped and it made Dita jump as she kissed Steve, she had almost forgotten they were not the only ones in the restaurant.

They finished eating and made their way outside, Steve giving Dita her jacket to protect her from the chilly night air. He held her close as they walked and Steve stared up at the moon. "You know, I really thought you were going to say no back there".

"I know, I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long, it's just, that was unexpected, I was just taking it all in. Funny thing about proposals is, they are possibly one of the biggest life changing things ever, but people expect you to just answer, like that, just know for sure, isn't that crazy? Well, not crazy because I love you and I want to marry you, but just crazy that people find it insulting that someone might actually just need a second to think about their answer".

Steve stared at her, unsure of whether she was happy or not.

She shrugged. "I'm sorry, I feel like I'm just saying all the wrong things tonight. I love you, and I am truly happy that you asked me to marry you."

Steve smiled back at her. "Well, it wasn't exactly a chore, I love you too, and I'm just glad you said yes".

They walked back to the helicopter and held each other close as they made their way back to the helicarrier.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed that chapter, it was a big one, took me ages to finish, I hope you guys liked it. I haven't heard much from anyone on it so I hope people are still interested haha. Anyway, until next time readers, big hugs I'm off to bed. :D**


	19. Doubts

**19. Doubts**

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed last chapter. Once again, I own nothing but Dita, please review, follow and favourite and I will love you forever. This chapter will contain smut and lots of Loki feels, enjoy **

Back on the helicarrier the news had really sunk in to Dita about the engagement, Steve had proposed, and she had said yes, they were going to get married, and finally she felt happy about it. She grinned widely as she thought of something while they walked down the corridors on their way back to their room.

"Hey, I just thought of something, if we get married, I'll be Mrs Dita Rogers. I'll have a second name" she smiled, squeezing his hand tightly.

He giggled and turned to face her. "You will, you will be Mrs Rogers, and when we move into the apartment you will have mail addressed to you and yeah, you will finally have a real second name and you will be living a normal life. Well, almost normal, I guess we will still have to be part of the Avengers but I guess we will finally be as normal as we can get."

"Mrs Dita Rogers, it has a nice ring to it right, Mrs Dita Rogers, Mrs Dita Rogers, I'm just gonna keep saying that until you shut me up with a kiss. Mrs Dita Rogers ahh" Dita was interrupted as Steve turned and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he leaned in close.

"As lovely as it is to hear you say that, I am gonna shut you up with a kiss, because, well I just can't miss an opportunity to kiss those lips" he whispered before kissing her parted lips gently, moving his tongue in quickly as she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

"Why is it always me that walks past you two when you are doing the dirty?"

The engaged couple turned to see Tony walking past, an apple in one hand, and a phone in the other. He took a bite of the apple.

"Sorry Tony, we were just kissing though. Hey, guess what?" Dita smiled before holding out her hand to him.

He looked puzzled and then saw the ring and his eyes widened. "Wow, that's cute. So Capsicle finally got a rock on you? Figured as much, I thought he might, what with everything that's happening around her, it's all crazy. Anyway, congrats to you two, I'm happy for you" Tony said fairly casually before walking off.

Dita smiled a Steve. "Not sure if that was a good response or not?"

Steve shrugged. "It is coming from him. Come on, let's go back to our room my beautiful fiancé". He carried her back to their room and he pushed the door open holding her in his arms still as he briefly reached over to lock the door behind them. Dita pushed her legs around him tighter as he moved in to kiss her again.

"I love you, Steve. I love you so much, if anything else fails, or anything else isn't certain, I just want you to know that much is true" Dita told him after they broke away from kissing.

Steve didn't know how to answer, he wanted desperately to cure her insecurities, to stop her from being so uncertain about everything. He merely kissed her again before lowering her onto the bed.

"I love you too, that's why I want to marry you, now come here, you beautiful woman" he smiled.

Dita knelt up at the end of the bed, and began to unbutton Steve's pants. He reached back to unzip her dress slowly, stroking her back as he did so.

"Seems a waste, to take this dress of you when you look so beautiful in it" he whispered.

"I'm sure I would please you more if I wasn't wearing anything at all" Dita grinned as she undressed him further.

Steve unzipped her dress completely and Dita shuffled out of it. Leaving her in only lacy underwear.

"Well, I didn't want to be the one to say it" he winked. "But, yeah, you're right". Dita reached up to push his jacket off and work on unbuttoning his shirt. She kissed his chest gently as Steve unhooked her bra.

"I'm getting pretty good at taking those things off you now" he smiled, making Dita laugh as she threw his shirt on the floor.

"There are a lot of things concerning me without clothes you are getting good at, you wanna come here and show me how you just keep getting better and better?"

Steve grinned as he watched her slither out of her underwear, leaving her naked. "Yes ma'am" he said before pulling the rest of his clothes off and pulling Dita close to his body. She felt his arousal press against her inner thigh. He went to push her on the bed but she stopped him before he could.

"Wait, I want to hold you while we make love, sit" Dita said quietly, pulling Steve to sit down on the bed next to her. She climbed into his lap, resting her legs either side of him. Steve wrapped his arms around her, letting his hands trail across her back slowly.

She rest her forehead against his and breathed in his scent. He was wearing her favourite cologne. She knew he wasn't a huge fan of it, but he sometimes wore it just for her because it was her favourite.

"I feel so safe in your arms Steve, like there is this moment between us and nothing else" Dita whispered in his ear, nuzzling him softly. Steve rest a hand on her cheek and faced her.

"You are safe in my arms Dita, always know that" he told her, before kissing her again. He reached between them to position himself at her entrance and she lowered herself onto him, earning a low moan from Steve. Dita began to move her hips against him, he kissed her neck as she tilted her head up and cried out as she felt him hit all the right spots.

She arched her back and rest her hands on his legs so she could move in and out of him with ease. Steve moaned louder and steadied his hands against her waist. Dita suddenly heard a sinister whisper in her ear.

"My, my, you are enjoying yourself aren't you".

She looked around the room, it wasn't Steve that had made the noise, but nowhere else was there to be found. Dita ignored it, perhaps feeling she was so wrapped up in Steve, she had started hearing things. She moved closer to Steve again, wrapping her arms around him as she could see them both approach the edge of desire. They came together, crying out and as they tried to catch their breath, Dita rest her head on Steve's shoulder.

She giggled as Steve held her close and moved back to lie on the bed, so Dita was lying on him.

"That was wonderful. Honey did you, say something while we were making love?" Dita asked. Steve stroked her hair gently.

"Not unless you count moaning as words. Why?"

Dita shook her head and stroked the sides of his body, feeling only the very outline of his ribs as he breathed in deeply. She loved the shape of his torso, how the curve of it made it an exact V shape, it was perfect, listening to his steady heartbeat was like music to her. When everything else was confusing, or something just didn't seem right, lying there with Steve, listening to Steve's heartbeat, put everything into perspective. Everything seemed right again.

"Nothing, thought I heard someone say something. I guess I was wrong" she replied, kissing his chest.

"You aren't going to go sneaking off again to speak to Loki tonight are you?"

Dita looked up at him. "No, I didn't realise you knew about that night but I figured Tony would tell you. No, I'm not going anywhere. Not tonight".

Steve carried on stroking her hair, watching as she fell asleep lying on him. It wasn't the most comfortable position for Steve to be in, with Dita just sprawled out across his body, but he knew she wanted to be close to him and eventually he let tiredness take him and fell asleep himself.

The next morning Dita rose to an empty bed. Steve had draped the covers over her carefully and left a note.

_Morning Beautiful,_

_Went for a meeting with the other Avengers. He said you didn't need to be there. I thought I'd let you sleep. I'll find you later. Natasha said you were on duty to watch over Loki. Be careful._

_Love you fiancé _

Dita laughed at the realisation Steve was going to refer to her as just "fiancé" at every available opportunity. She caught sight of her ring and smirked. An idea, that perhaps was just a little twisted and harsh, propped up in her mind. She got dressed and made her way to Loki's cell. She knew Steve wouldn't be happy, but after Loki's story about Steve's future, she was determined to reassure him of the future her and her now fiancé would have.

Loki smirked when he saw her and sat facing her.

"Good morning Dita. You are visiting me early today".

She shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say, I like visiting an arrogant, delusional God before breakfast once in a while".

Loki laughed. "Why Dita, you are positively glowing, but then after the moans I heard last night, I would expect nothing less".

Dita frowned and gasped. "That was you, the whisper, the voice in my ear? I knew it sounded similar. What did you do?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "My darling I am a God. My sorcery knows little bounds. I am trained in the ways of telepathy. Especially when I share a connection with someone. Like I do with you. I don't spy on you, not often. I was merely checking in to see what your thoughts were last night, to see if you had enjoyed your dinner with the soldier. What I heard were not really thoughts, more than just pure joy, and moans, the kind of joy one only feels when, making love".

Dita blushed deeply, her anger towards Loki rising. "You sick bastard. You listened in on me making love to Steve?"

Loki waved his hand in protest. "No, I told you, I just checked in. Once I saw you were, busy, shall we say, I went about my own business again. I assure you, I won't be checking in again, not at least when you're with Steve. Why would I want to think about you in that way with another man?"

Dita was mad, but she knew how to make Loki angry. "Well, that aside, I am glowing for another reason, but seriously, don't ever read my mind again, I will kick your ass if you do that again."

Loki raised his hands again, but in surrender to Dita's request. "Of course, now, tell me why you glow so, I mean, aside from the happiness you feel from seeing me".

Dita ignored the last part of Loki's words and smiled at the floor. "Steve, asked me to marry him last night".

The smirk from Loki's face disappeared and he looked at Dita anxiously. "What answer did you give him?"

Dita held out her hand, showing Loki the ring. Feeling a little guilty as she saw his face fill with sadness.

"You said yes it would appear. Though that ring is not adequate enough for such a beautiful woman" he mumbled.

"I said yes and the ring is beautiful and I love it, I love it, but not as much as I love Steve, and I love Steve" Dita said seriously.

"There, you are doing it again" Loki smiled.

"Doing what?" Dita asked, sitting down in-front of the glass.

"Giving elaborate answers to cover up your doubts. You have doubts about the proposal" Loki answered casually.

"I don't have doubts, I didn't have doubts. I may have answered, not as soon as I should have, but it was a few seconds before I answered, just a few, you know in normal circumstances people wouldn't have noticed just a few seconds, but it was a proposal so people notice those things, but I said yes, and I don't have doubts. I don't doubt my answer."

Loki chuckled darkly, he loved how she answered with such paranoia. "But you paused before giving an answer yes?"

Dita pushed her hair back and inhaled sharply. "Yes, I paused. Everybody pauses right. Marriage is a huge deal, and you don't just answer yes at the click of fingers, you should have to think about these things".

"Not if you know you love someone with every ounce of you, spending the rest of your life with them is something that you should jump to, that you would forget everyone else and drop everything else to do so".

Dita shook her head. "No, that's not right. What about all these people that have friends and jobs that are married, they didn't give everything up to get married."

"Humans don't seem to do anything right, I wouldn't take their advice for it. Here, ask me if I would marry you, do it, here, right now".

Dita hesitated. "Would you marry me?" She asked with half a smile.

Loki fell to his knees before her. "Of course I would. I would drop everything and destroy anyone in my way to marry you. There, see, no pause, no doubts, just a pure answer."

Dita laughed. "That's different, you knew I was going to ask. Besides, you are just saying that for effect. I had no idea Steve was just gonna pull out a ring and ask me to marry him. I was in shock".

Loki raised an eyebrow. "In shock is something you associate with bad things most of the time. When people die you are in shock. When you see something terrible happen or are witness to a crime, you are in shock. Most people proposed to, are delighted, or thrilled, not in a state of shock".

Dita stared at him in disbelief. She couldn't believe this guy. "I am delighted, and thrilled, and happy. I'm all of those things, it was just, unexpected. Steve and I haven't known each other for long, I honestly wasn't expecting him to propose marriage so soon."

"Ah, there it is. Doubt. You think everything is moving too fast. That's why you paused."

Dita shook her head. "I'm happy, and I made my choice, and I am happy with my choice. Let's move on. So, you can read minds? What other cool tricks you got? You can tell me, I think we have established at this point that people already distrust me enough around here. Which means I'm the only you can trust, because nobody else would trust me if I told them something, besides I make a pretty good outlet and everyone needs an outlet, even you, God of mischief."

Loki scowled at her. "You are more than an outlet, but if you must know I have a wide range of talents. I am a skilled sorcerer. I am also a shape shifter, I am skilled in the ways of hypnosis, I can cast illusions and a master in inter-dimensional teleportation."

Dita widened her eyes. "Cool, that's a lot of tricks. Wait, did you say teleportation? You can teleport, to different places, to different dimensions. You can travel worlds, wait, so you could escape this cell whenever you wanted, if you tried?"

"I wouldn't really have to try that hard, but yes. I stay because, it's what's meant to happen, and I like spending time with you" Loki responded.

"Can you teleport objects too?"

"I can". Loki waved his hand and his horned helmet teleported onto Dita's head. It was slightly too big, and completely covered her forehead. She took it off to see what it was and then smiled widely before putting it back on.

"It suits you" he said.

She giggled. "Really? Good to know I'm the kind of girl that can pull of a good helmet. You know if these horns were turned outwards you could do some serious damage. I see you care about safety. See, you're not all bad. I knew you weren't all bad". She had meant to say it like a joke, but it turned out to be more serious, like she really was hoping there was good in him. Loki waved his hand again and the helmet disappeared.

Loki looked as if his whole world had just been turned upside down, again. "You think me good?"

Dita sighed. "I just think, someone that has the capacity to be as nice to someone as you have been to me, can't be all bad. Maybe I'm just naïve, and maybe I am just letting you get too close, but I just, find it hard to believe you are all bad."

"You shouldn't trust me. I am bad, I've done terrible things, things I shouldn't be forgiven for".

Dita noticed a change in his tone, like he was rehearsing lines, like they were not real, but he seemed worried, scared. "Loki, what's wrong?"

Loki shuddered. "Nothing, you, just, you should go, be with Steve, you should leave".

Dita shook her head again. "No, something isn't right. What's wrong with you, why did all that seem scripted, what are you trying to hide? What are you scared of?"

"I am not scared of anything, nothing at all. I am above fear, I am a God. Don't test me Dita" Loki spat.

Dita rolled her eyes. "You know, if you just told me what was wrong, maybe I could help you".

"I don't need your help, go!" Loki hissed.

"Fine, you know what fine! Sooner or later you are going to get sick of shutting people out, because if you give up this taking over the world crap, and show people you really do have problems, people would help you, like you, hell, even love you. Stay in your bubble then Loki, if you need me, I'll be with Steve. My fiancé, who I love. Don't read my mind again, I mean it" Dita frowned before getting up and leaving Loki in his cell alone again.

He had to be one of the most maddening people Dita had ever met, but there had been something in his eyes just then she had never seen before.

Fear.

She was determined to find out what had caused it.

**Hey guys, sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I have been reeeeaaaaally busy sorting out my blog on Tumblr and posting tom hiddleston fanfiction on that. Anyway, sorry for any typos, it's late and I am so tired. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Until next time **


	20. Escape To New York

**20. Escape to New York**

**Hey guys, first of all I just want to say I am so sorry it's been so long, I don't even think people care about this story anymore and I don't blame you. As some of you may have known previously this year was my first year at University and I ended up being a lot more social as well as writing more for my course than I originally anticipated, so I have not got around to sitting down and writing a chapter for you guys, again, no real excuse I should have found time but there you go.**

**I will be finishing up this story soon so I can work on the sequel to Loki's beloved hopefully but I wanted to finish this so the few of you that did follow this aren't left hanging forever. Again, sorry, hope you guys aren't too mad.**

Dita made her way back to her and Steve's room in a hurry, desperate to uncover the reasons as to why Loki seemed fearful of something, of his humanity, though hidden away it may have seemed at times. Steve wasn't in the room, obviously he had either gone off to train or to speak to the other Avengers.

She found a book on Norse mythology and read through it to see if history had ever spoken of Loki and any natural enemies he may have had, if there were any truth behind the myths, perhaps there was a force stronger than Loki somewhere in the universe that even the vain God of Mischief feared.

Steve walked in an hour later to see Dita sat on the bed, pages and pages torn from books sprawled out over the bed, Dita looked angry, fretful, like she was more determined to find something than ever.

"Hey sweetie, what's going on?"

Dita looked up at him for only a moment before returning her gaze to the books.

"I'm reading up on Loki's past, in mythology I mean, to see if there is more than meets the eye with him. I think there is something he is not telling us Steve, something big".

Steve frowned. "What like, a weapon of mass destruction you mean?"

"No I mean, like another enemy, bigger than him."

Steve crossed his arms. "Really Dita, this again, why have you always got to think there is something else in this picture? He is the bad guy, end of".

Dita shook her head. "No Steve you should have seen him before, his eyes, they filled with fear, something out there has a power over him, maybe it's a threat, maybe it's even mind control, maybe someone out there is making him do all these bad things, there's too much humanity in him to just be a cold blooded killer I know it".

Steve sat on the end of the bed and pushed some of the books Dita had been reading aside.

"Why are you so obsessed with this? Why can't you just admit that Loki is evil and needs to be brought to justice, or at least returned to his own planet once we get the tesseract back so he's no longer our issue?

Dita narrowed her eyes at him. "Why is it so hard for you to just see where I'm coming from? You really think I would invest this much time in Loki if I thought he was just a killer with no motives or remorse for his actions?"

Steve stared at her. "You were interested when it came to Carnage".

"No, I wasn't, I killed it because I knew it didn't have any motives, or drive that could be reasoned with, I knew it wouldn't stop, ever, and that's why I killed it. Loki is different, why do you find it so hard to deal with something that's different. You won't ever hear me out when it comes to me talking to him".

Steve stood up and walked in-front of her. "Because the guy wants you to go to him instead of me Dita, are you that stupid you can't see that?"

Dita looked hurt, she stood up and faced up to Steve. "Stupid? That's what you think I am? You want to know why you shrug my conversations with Loki off so easily? Because you know, deep down inside we do have similarities and that kills you because you don't want to admit that your sweet little fiancé has a dark side. Not everyone is perfect Steve, not everyone is the good super soldier that lives up to the hero image. I'm sorry I can't be perfect but this is me, and you chose me".

Steve rest his hand on her cheek. "I know I chose you, because I love you. You just need to learn that in this world, you can't see the good in everyone. Some people just don't have it, and will walk all over you and use you if they think that you can see something in them that simply isn't there".

Dita leaned into his touch gently, knowing that despite his anger with her for talking to Loki, he did love her, and he had every reason not to, after all, she wasn't even a real human and he was the kind of guy that had every opportunity to turn around and leave her for someone normal, but he didn't, he stayed.

"Steve, I know you are right about most things, and what you just said is probably completely true, but I know I'm right with this one. Loki is scared of someone, and if a God that doesn't even belong in this realm is scared of something, maybe we should be too".

Steve hesitated, not sure in his fiancé's choice, but she was right, if there was something behind Loki's actions, it could be far worse a threat to earth than Loki was.

Suddenly, before Steve could give her his approval, a large bang that sounded like an explosion caused Steve and Dita to almost fall as the helicarrier was hit from the explosion. Steve moved to hold his fiancé up, making sure she didn't fall to the floor.

"What was that?"

Steve shook his head. "I don't know, stay here out of danger, I'll go check".

Dita rushed to the door. "There is no way you are leaving me out of this. I'm not going to be stuck in a situation like this feeling helpless, we go together".

Her and Steve rushed outside to see Fury run past. He turned to face the lovers.

"Someone is attacking us, I have a strong feeling Loki is behind this. Captain Rogers I want you to scout the area, help Stark see if there are any ways to stop this ship from going down, Dita, stay out of trouble and don't make any silly mistakes".

Steve turned back to see a very angry looking Dita staring at Fury as he ran off to help.

"You heard him Dita, I knew it would be wise for you to stay safe. Stay out of the way, I don't want you getting hurt, and I'll be back in a minute ok, just stay hidden".

He kissed her forehead gently before leaving to find Tony.

Dita was furious that yet again SHIELD had pushed her aside seeing her more as a hindrance than help, why did they even bother creating her if she would be no use to them. She changed into her "uniform" she wore when completing work for her employers and moved to assess the damage on the ship. Whoever had attacked the helicarrier had already made their way onto the ship, and Dita made short work of them, knocking them out with single blows to the head. She knew Loki had some part of this and made her way to Loki's cell.

Just as she expected, Loki was not in his cell, but his brother instead. Thor looked at Dita and then felt a cold hand cover her mouth.

"Don't alert your precious shield workers" a cold whisper sounded in her ear.

She turned to look at Loki and frowned as he released her. "What are you doing?"

Loki walked to the cells controls and watched on in horror as he released the cell with Thor in, watching it tumble through the air and towards land.

"You just sent your own brother to his death".

"And you did nothing to stop me when you know you could have. That speaks volumes to me Dita, you truly are the most interesting creature I have met".

Dita moved towards him but stopped when she saw him clutching his sceptre, knowing the effect it had on her last time she made contact with it.

"What's going on?"

Loki smirked. "I escaped, as you also knew I would eventually. By now your doctor Banner has transformed into the Hulk and is most likely running rampage around this ship, destroying all in its path, proving that your heroes will not stand against me as well as they let on. You have to come with me Dita, only then will you be safe, and you can see the true power of the tesseract".

Dita shook her head and laughed. "You are delusional, you think the avengers and shield will give up so easily? They will fight you until the bitter end, this proves little against the power of humans, you haven't won, don't act like you have".

Loki smiled sweetly. "If I haven't won yet this proves it's just a matter of time until I do, so come with Dita, see what real power is".

Dita stepped back from him. "No, I'm not coming with you, I'm staying with Steve, my fiancé, and my people".

"Your people, these aren't you people, Fury hates you, he would kill you if you put one more toe out of line, you owe them nothing. Come with me".

Before Dita could refuse again, Coulson walked in. "Step aside miss, uh, Rogers? I need to deal with this".

Dita let Coulson pass, an unfamiliar looking gun in his hands. "I don't even know what this does, but I will use it on you if you pose a threat to Earth".

Before Coulson could fire up the gun, Loki teleported behind him and stabbed him.

"NO!" Dita shouted as she dived in to hold Coulson as he fell to the floor.

"Stand by Captain Rogers Miss, he's a good man" Coulson whispered to her before dying.

She closed his eyes and laid him on the ground before standing up and striding over to Loki. Loki was met with a slap to the face.

"You killed him! He was a good man, Steve was right, you aren't good, you don't have anyone controlling you, making you do these awful things. You don't care about anyone else but yourself and I can't believe I thought there was something more than evil in you".

Loki grabbed hold of her wrists and stared into her eyes. "Perhaps you are right, perhaps I am all evil, but obviously I do care about someone other than myself otherwise I would have killed you by now".

Dita struggled in his hold. "You don't care about me, you just want what you can't have, if I ran to you, you still wouldn't care enough to stop what you're doing, you don't belong here, you don't belong anywhere, you need to be locked up and left".

Loki squeezed her wrists harder. "I don't belong anywhere, just like you, we don't belong to anyone, to any realm, or any other, except each other, we need each other because nobody else will have us, we are alone together".

Dita tried desperately to get away from him, but he was stronger than she could have imagined.

"I belong with Steve, why can't you accept that!"

"Let her go Loki, let her go now!"

Dita swivelled around to see Steve stood behind them. Loki let her go and she stood to the side of them, knowing Steve could handle himself against Loki, a feeling of pure joy would fill her if she saw Steve beat Loki to a pulp after what he just did.

"Give it up Loki, the game is over, you will not win this one, and you certainly won't win Dita, she made her choice and it's not you".

Loki laughed darkly. "And you people say I'm delusional, a war is coming to earth, one you cannot ever hope to recover from, the entire human race will be either destroyed or enslaved, I could save Dita from such a fate and you are not allowing that?"

Dita rolled her eyes. "I don't need anyone's help, I can take care of myself, I was created that way".

Suddenly another explosion hit the ship, taking a large part of the helicarrier out, including the part that Dita was stood on. The ground fell from beneath her, sending her plummeting down towards the ground.

Steve looked over the edge as he screamed her name. He was without his parachute and he looked around to see if there was anything he could do.

"Still think she doesn't need my help soldier?"

Steve looked at a smug Loki. "You can teleport, help her now, save her! Please Loki, don't let her die".

With that Loki teleported into the sky towards the freefalling Dita. She closed her eyes, surprisingly calm about her impending death, the fall was taking the very air out of her lungs. She suddenly felt arms around her and felt her pace slow down. Opening her eyes she saw Loki, looking very happy about the position he was in, his body pressed close to her and his arms closed around her.

Loki teleported once more onto land, to Tony Stark's rooftop to be exact. He released her from his hold and Dita held her arm in pain. "What did you do?"

Loki frowned at her. "I saved you, you ungrateful woman".

Dita winced in pain and Loki saw her arm, it looked swollen. "Your arm must have broken from the impact when I grabbed you during teleportation, humans are so fragile".

"Not me, I'm not meant to be this fragile, ouch, this kills" she spat.

Loki moved towards her. "A little more than a scratch, typical woman overreacting".

Dita moved her arm despite the pain. "My arm may be broken but I will still use it to punch you in the face if you ever talk to me like that again".

Loki grabbed her arm, causing her to wince again. He ran his hands over it gently, turning his arm blue, Dita was immediately comforted by the ice cold touch, numbing the pain. She didn't even want to ask what he was doing, all she knew was that she was grateful for the comfort of it.

"Thank you, thanks for saving me too. Why did you save me exactly? Steve would have been destroyed, broken for life. You would have had to worry about one less enemy if you would have let me die, he would have given up."

Loki sighed. "Perhaps I should have let you die, but I wanted to prove to you, that I am not the only one I care about in this world".

Dita smiled faintly. "Well, whatever your reason is, thank you, Steve at least owes you something now".

"I care not what the super soldier owes me, I need nothing from him, except perhaps submission to my rule".

Dita realised Loki had moved to hold her hand, still easing the pain in her arm, she moved away from his hand, worried she would send him the wrong signal if she remained in his embrace.

"I need to find Steve, they will be landing soon and he will be looking for me" she replied.

Loki grabbed her other hand and quickly chained her to a railing.

"What the hell? Where did you even get handcuffs from?"

"I always carry a pair, you never know when they might come in handy".

Dita tried to unclasp the handcuffs, but with her other arm in such bad condition, it was impossible. "What are you doing Loki?"

Loki walked towards the highest point on the rooftop where a strange machine stood. Dita saw whatever the machine was, harnessed the tesseract, Loki was planning something.

"I can't have you getting in the way of this war Dita, not for my sake, and not for your own either. Make sure you chose allegiance with the right side, the winning side".

Dita looked up as Loki used the tesseract to open up a portal in the sky. Hundreds of things began to fly out of the portal and into the City.

"What the hell are those things?"

Loki smirked. "They are the chitauri, the race of creatures more vile than the humans, yet they are the ones that will soon overrule the humans. Then I, will lead them all".

"Bad idea Loki".

Tony had made his way to Stark towers, knowing Loki would be there. He saw Dita chained to the roof railing. "Planning on using Dita as a bargaining chip? Why do bad guys always have to steal the girl to use as a bargaining chip? It's so overused".

Loki walked towards Tony. "It's effective though, at least I'll have the super soldier at my fingertips if I threaten the safety of his darling fiancé".

Tony rolled his eyes. "You really think that's going to help? Steve is a soldier, he will protect his people even if his girl is taken from him. As for the rest of us, Dita is no real loss, look at her, she was born and bred in a lab, we can just make another one of her, perhaps even better than this one. Your plan, isn't going to work".

Dita was hurt by Tony's words, he was right, Steve would go on fighting, and the others wouldn't care, they would just make Dita version 2.0, she was completely replaceable.

"I thought I was heartless. What an awful thing to say about someone, anyway your attempts to foil my plans have gone unheeded, the chitauri fly to earth in their hundreds, you will soon be so outnumbered you won't even see the point trying to fight them".

As Dita tried desperately to free herself, a fight broke out between Loki and Tony, but it wasn't long until Loki flung Tony off the edge of the roof.

Loki walked towards Dita and rest a hand on her cheek gently. "Fear not Dita, you will remain safe in my company, and as for my feelings for you? Well, let me just say that if I lost you I would be utterly heartbroken, unlike these avengers that claimed to love you and now they leave you for dead. I would never do such a thing".

Dita let a single tear fall to the ground and looked out towards the city, hoping that Steve would prove Loki's words wrong. After all, he was the only thing keeping her loyalty to the humans right now.

**Ok guys so that was chapter twenty, a very long awaited chapter 20, sorry if it wasn't amazing, I'm just trying to get back into the swing of writing this story. Only a couple of more chapters until I finish it off, just so you guys aren't left wondering about what happens. I know this was a fast paced chapter, I quickly wanted to establish the idea of Dita not knowing where her loyalties lie, which is why I had to make Steve's argument with her and Tony's words towards the end of the chapter quite harsh. Until next time guys **


	21. Loyalty, Trust and deals

**Chapter 21: Loyalty, trust and deals**

**Hello readers, me again, sorry to keep you waiting, but here is chapter 21, the end seems nigh, but is it really? I hope most of you are left satisfied **** As usual, I own nothing except Dita, enjoy!**

Dita watched on as the chitauri armies continued to flood in to New York, causing havoc as they did so. She was powerless to stop it, still chained to the roof of the Stark industries building. Loki was busy watching the tesseract unleash its power, he was no longer even interested in what Dita was doing.

She looked around for something to help free her but nothing could be done about it. Then she remembered something Natasha had taught her. With her broken arm she slowly reached up to her hair, feeling around for a pin. After a minute of searching she found one, responsible for keeping her hair off her face.

Though it was a long shot, she used it to fumble about with the locks of the handcuffs, finally using it to half free herself from one of them. The other handcuff remained, weak and easier to escape from. She exhaled deeply before pulling herself free from it. It had cut into her wrist as she pulled away, leaving a thin line of blood she wiped off quickly.

There was no easy way out of the building, Loki had no doubt locked the doors, meaning she would have to find a different way down.

She stared at her broken arm, still sore and swollen despite Loki's attempts to soothe it earlier. When Loki was turned away Dita saw her opportunity to escape and took it. She walked off the edge of the building, holding onto the wall, letting out a loud cry of pain as she did so, the pain in her arm was almost unbearable. Dita scaled the wall slowly down to the bottom, onto the streets of New York. She gripped her arm in pain as she reached the pavement and then made her way through the city to find Steve. She knew he would be where the majority of the police force were, he would have wanted to give them instruction on what to do in the crisis. A few of the chitauri got in her way, but even with their weapons it didn't prove a challenge for her to grab the upper hand and snap their necks effortlessly. She guided some citizens to safety as she made her way through the city, killing what Chitauri she could as she did so.

In the distance she saw police cars gather around and guessed that was where Steve would be. Just as she made her way over, someone grabbed her, it was Steve. He had broken away from the police clearly just to look for his fiancé.

"Oh my god, Dita, you are alive! You are ok, I was so worried about you, I've been all over the city looking for you. Hey, what happened to your arm? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, my arm broke when Loki saved me, but I'm ok. Listen Steve, Loki opened the portal to let the chitauri in but there has to be a way to stop him, I think his sceptre has some sort of power, I don't know if it will be enough to close the portal but there has to be a way" she told him.

Steve turned to the police. "Keep the situation under control for now, I need to talk to my fiancé about something important".

He took Dita's hand and led her to a building that had been evacuated during the attack on the city. He salvaged a first aid kit from one of the storage cupboards in the building and tended to Dita's arm, wrapping it up in bandages.

"I'll kill Loki for breaking your arm".

"He didn't mean to, when he grabbed me during teleporting to rescue me, the impact of it all just must have been too much for my body to handle, if you want to be angry with anyone, be angry with Stark".

Steve frowned. "Why would I be mad at Stark, I mean, more than usual?

Dita sighed heavily. "He told me that, you would continue to fight if you lost me, and he said that none of the others would care if I was killed in action, they would just grow another one of me, he said I was perfectly replaceable".

Steve stroked her face softly. "You are not replaceable to me, you understand. I wouldn't have made any old lab creation my fiancé, Stark probably just wanted to throw Loki off the scent, he wouldn't have meant it."

Dita looked down. "I don't know Steve, you know Fury hates me, Loki is right about him, he would kill me if I did anything else to disrupt his plans or put SHIELD'S image in jeopardy. He would be better off if I was gone".

Steve raised her head to look at him. "But I wouldn't. Dita, I want you, I always have and I don't care if Fury hates you, I wouldn't care if the whole world hated you, I love you, isn't that enough?"

Dita smiled and nodded. "Yeah Steve, that's enough. I just want to feel like I belong for once".

Steve held her close to him, making her rest her head against his chest. "You belong. You belong here, with me. Don't let anybody tell you any different Dita ok?"

She nodded and kissed him gently, feeling more comfort in his kiss then Loki's cold touch against her injured arm.

"Let's go and stop Loki together. I promise we won't kill him, and maybe we can get this information about this power behind him that you wanted" Steve said.

Steve knew that the fact that Loki saved Dita's life meant that he wasn't all bad and perhaps Dita was right about something more sinister behind Loki's plans for earth. The two of them made their way to Stark tower, fighting off chitauri as they did so.

Dita grabbed one of the chitauri weapons off the floor and hit back against them.

"Dita, your arm needs to heal, will you let me handle the enemy?"

She laughed. "You think you would know me enough by now to know that one injury is not going to stop me from kicking these guy's asses".

Steve shook his head before taking care of a couple more of the chitauri warriors as they both approached the tower.

"We can get inside but I think Loki still has the door locked at the top of the tower, what then?"

Steve shrugged. "We try and knock down the door together I guess?"

"Sounds like a plan, let's go".

The two of them made their way to the top of Stark tower and knocked the door down in one swift kick.

"Stronger than you look Dita, let me go first" Steve said.

He moved inside the building and let Dita walk behind slowly. Nobody seemed to be there to guard the machine, the unconscious body of Erik Selvig was by the tesseract but Loki was nowhere to be found. It seemed odd to leave his great weapon unguarded when the avengers were hot on his trail. Steve walked to the machine that harnessed the tesseract as Dita stood watch.

"I think you are right, Loki's sceptre has something to do with this, maybe it will close the portal, but where did that bastard get to?"

"Right here captain".

Steve spun around to face Dita and saw that Loki was stood behind her, one hand around her waist, holding her tightly, the other around her neck. The sceptre still in the hand he held around her waist. Steve quickly saw that Loki was holding a blade to her neck.

"This is the second time today I have had to ask you to let go of my fiancé. You don't get a second chance, move away from her now Loki, and nobody gets hurt".

Loki drove the blade against Dita's neck only slightly, drawing blood. Steve saw Loki was covered in cuts and bruises, even a God could be injured, maybe even killed.

"I will do what I have to in order to ensure my plan goes as it should. You and your team of vigilantes need to keep out of my way. Dita is no exception, as beautiful as she is to me I will kill all of you to ensure my own safety."

Dita's eyes widened, there it was, proof Loki was not alone in this. Something or rather someone, was making him fear for his own safety.

"You won't kill her Loki, if you didn't care about Dita's life you would have let her fall to her death before, after the explosion on the helicarrier. Let her go Loki" Steve said.

Dita struggled in Loki's grip, making him tighten his hold on her, she cried out as he put pressure on her broken arm.

"Let us make a deal captain. You allow me to take Dita from this realm and allow her to live the life she truly deserves, as a goddess, by my side for the rest of eternity, and I shall let you and your men live when this world is taken over by myself and the chitauri. I promise no harm will come to you if you make this deal with me. She deserves better Captain".

Loki smirked as he held Dita, watching Steve think over the deal. Dita frowned, surely he wouldn't even consider the offer?

Steve cleared his throat before speaking. "I think Dita would have something to say about that. What's the use in taking a woman for a lover for the rest of your life when all she would do is hate you, resent you, never give in to your demands and never love you. You would need her to come to you Loki and I would hazard a guess and say that she does not want to go to you seeing as she knows her place is beside me, with the man that she loves, and chose to say yes to".

Loki smiled darkly at Steve. "You really think she would refuse me forever? She would be lonely, and without the one who she thought she would spend the rest of her days with. I would be the light in the dark for her, the one kindred spirit she has, the one she really is most compatible with, and you Rogers, would just become a distant memory."

Dita rolled her eyes. "I am here and I can hear both of you, quit talking about me like I'm on the other side of the world right now, Loki give this up and we can help you, I can help you. We can stop whoever it is that is giving you these orders, that threatens your safety, we can stop it all together. Don't you want that? Someone to work with? Someone that makes you feel like you belong?"

Loki leaned in towards her, running his lips along her throat gently, causing Steve to clench his fists in anger.

"Working alongside you doesn't sound bad at all my love, but you forget, I need nobody to protect me. I am a God, the rightful king of Asgard, and soon to be leader of this realm too. Your planet will submit to me, and you my dear, you will submit to me too. I'll have you on your knees for more than one reason darling one" he purred.

Dita kicked him hard, the surprise of it made him release her and she turned to hit him in the face once more. She knocked the sceptre out of his hand and hit him again, knocking him back slightly.

"Steve, the sceptre, use it now to shut the portal. I'll take care of Loki" she called out to Steve.

The captain rushed over to take the sceptre, taking it to the tesseract, suddenly he had an incoming message from Stark. There was a missile on its way to the city and nowhere to put it. Stark had to send it through the portal in order to ensure New York wasn't blown to bits. Steve waited for Stark to plant the missile in the portal as Dita continued to fight Loki, holding him off so Steve had time to deal with the rest of the situation. Loki grabbed her and wrestled her to the ground, straddling her quickly to ensure she didn't get away.

"You clever little girl" Loki whispered into her ear. "Trying to plead to my very soul so I would stop my rule for you. You think trying to protect me will solve anything? You could have been queen, my queen for all time. Never mind, there will be other times, other realms to capture, but I will have you by my side all the same my dear".

She closed her eyes as he leaned in closer to her face.

"I will make you mine, in every way possible, you won't even remember Roger's name by the time I'm done with you. I'll give you everything you ever wanted and more, anything you could dream of will be yours. I only ask one thing from you, that you submit to my will, you be mine with no question, only then will you know true pleasure".

Dita squirmed and tried to push Loki away, no longer falling for his charms, despite the temptation they held.

"Find a girl who wants you Loki, I'm sure there are plenty out there".

Loki laughed. "My darling by the time I'm through with you, you won't even care if other lovers exist, I'll be the only thing residing in your head, in your beating heart, in your soul, everything you know now will be lost to you, as well as this useless and pathetic realm you cling fondly too".

"You better let me go before I run out of all my sympathy for you" she spat.

"Brother, it's over".

Loki stopped and saw that all the avengers were stood behind the God of mischief, tesseract in hand and all stood waiting to bring Loki to justice. Loki finally surrendered, standing up, allowing Dita to get up and stand by Steve's side. Thor bound Loki's hands and mouth and went to drag him away before Dita stopped him. Thor frowned at her.

"My lady it is over, Loki will face Asgardian justice. Your realm is safe now".

Dita stared at Loki, she could see him smirking from beneath his restrictive mask. "Wait, I need to speak with him before you decide his punishment in Asgard. Please, we have unfinished business" she said.

Steve looked at her, and reluctantly nodded. "If she needs to speak with him she should Thor, my fiancé wouldn't say it unless it was for good cause, but whatever you have to say to each other, you can say in-front of all of us".

Dita smiled at him, proud he had taken her side. As they escorted Loki back to the SHIELD headquarters Dita walked with Steve, he checked on her arm as they made their way back slowly, falling back behind the others. She looked up at her fiancé.

"Thank you".

Steve shrugged. "For what?"

"You know, for sticking up for me just then, and letting me speak with Loki, I was surprised you would do that, considering how you feel about Loki".

Steve took her hand in his own. "I love you, and when I thought I lost you, back up there during the explosion on the helicarrier, I thought about how lost I would be without you and how I should trust you more than I do. All the choices you have made, haven't led you closer to Loki, and the only reason they pushed you away from me more is because I gave you a hard time for them. I trust you Dita and I know that if you need to do whatever it is you feel you need to do for Loki, there must be a reason behind it".

Dita held Steve's hand tighter. "Thank you for trusting me Steve, you know I would leave my life in your hands. I can't wait to start my life with you as my husband, you know that. I need to put Loki behind us before we can do that and I need to help where I can in order to do that".

He nodded and kissed her head gently as they approached SHIELD'S headquarters. Inside, Loki was placed in a glass cell again, much like the one back on the helicarrier. Dita explained her theory on Loki being threatened by a higher force to the Avengers and SHIELD, including Fury, who was reluctant to believe it. They agreed to listen to Dita as she tried to reason with Loki one last time. They followed her to his cell and gathered around as she stood in-front.

He rolled his eyes before standing in-front of Dita, just out of reach from the other side of the cell.

"You brought company my love. That's no good, however will I whisper you words that will bring you pleasure with all these, cretins listening in on us" he smirked.

Steve balled his hands into fists once more. "You won't be whispering anything to her at all, you understand Loki".

Dita raised her hand as if to silence Steve, knowing Loki would do anything to get under Steve's skin, he just had to rise above it.

"I told the Avengers that perhaps there is somebody trying to control you and your plans for this realm. You have lost Loki, you are imprisoned and this time, your plans have ended, they are gone, they did not work to your advantage so listen. This is your last chance to just admit that there is something out there beyond your control so we can help you".

Loki took a sharp breath in before glaring at Dita. "There is nobody more cunning, more powerful than I, I will not be controlled by anybody, and as for you, you can stop your mind games and stop trying to get into my head and appeal to my humanity, it is gone".

The others looked at Dita, as if to say "we told you so".

Dita shot Loki a look of defeat, she knew there was something more behind this all, but if he would not admit it, she could do no more to help.

Loki stared at her. "Is that all then? Can I return to my, home if you would call it that and get this punishment over with?"

She shook her head. "So there is nothing behind all this destruction then? It's all you, you the great, merciful and noble king you so deserve to be reduced to destroying innocent lives to take over a planet far beneath you? That doesn't seem very wise to me but whatever Loki, it's your call".

Loki smiled, showing his perfect white teeth. "That's not all actually. The chitauri worked for me, they made an alliance with me. Do you think I would stop at just that to get my way? Have you considered the possibility that perhaps, I have made alliances with other races that may be planning my rescue as we speak".

Dita crossed her arms. "What's your point?"

Loki gave her another smirk. "My point is that you can put me in another cell, you can put me in a thousand cells, I will always find an escape, unless you make a deal with me".

The others went to speak but once more Dita signalled for them to stay quiet. "What kind of deal?"

"You my love, must return with myself and Thor to Asgard, to stay by my side for a year, no less. Being imprisoned is not very fun and I would so enjoy the company of one such as yourself while I metaphorically rot in another cell" Loki said.

Steve stepped in by Dita's side. "No deal".

"Deal" Dita corrected.

Steve frowned at her and pulled her aside. "No you can't do this, stay with that bastard for a whole year, away from me, away from this planet. No Dita you can't, I won't let you."

She rest her hands on his chest gently. "You have to Steve. Loki is right he won't stop, he's relentless, he will not give up unless he gets at least one thing out of this whole ordeal. Listen, I have a plan. If Loki trusts me, if I'm alone with him, he will tell me the truth about all this and when the year is up, we can be together, finally be together with no troubles or doubts or worries that Loki will show up again with another plan to enslave us all. It's the only way Steve. Our relationship, in this organisation, with me at SHIELD's mercy, it was never going to be easy, but I have to believe that if I do this, Loki will cut us a break and we can finally be left in peace".

Steve brought her hands up to his face and kissed them gently. "What if Loki, hurts you, makes you do things you don't agree to? How can I protect you? I won't even be able to know what's going on with you."

Dita kissed him gently. "I'll write to you. I'll have Thor as your correspondent, he can protect me, make sure Loki doesn't pull anything. I have to see who is behind all this chaos, who made Loki this way, Thor wouldn't love him so if Loki was all bad, maybe he believes that he can bring the old Loki back, the one that wasn't so twisted in his ways".

Their conversation was interrupted by an impatient Loki.

"I'm waiting my love, what's your answer?"

Dita walked to him with Steve standing close behind. "Yes. I accept."

**Ooh so Loki has got Dita seemingly right where he wants her, and now she must return to Asgard with him. What awaits the two back on Asgard, what about poor old Steve? Will he ever get his fiancé to himself again? Will they ever get married? Well I guess you lovely readers are just going to have to wait and see **** until next time!**


	22. Venture To Asgard

**22. Venture To Asgard**

**Hey lovelies, so I've had a few messages telling me that they love Steve and Dita together so I have to ease your minds and tell you that Steve and Dita will get a happy ending together don't worry. Loki is a big part of this story and a lot will happen between him and Dita to stir things up but Steve is still there and all you Steve and OC fans will get a good ending no worries. With that being said, enjoy.**

Loki smiled menacingly. "Good, so glad to hear it".

Thor frowned and shook his head. "No, my lady this is not acceptable, mortals don't belong in Asgard".

Loki rolled his eyes. "Implying she's mortal, which she's not, she is above them, better than them, able to withstand more than them. She will do well in Asgard, she won't ever want to leave".

Steve shuddered at the last comment, what if Loki was right, what if she spent a few months there and didn't want to leave. What if enough time in Asgard made her want to leave and never return? What if enough time there made her forget him?

"A year is all you're getting Loki, and if I am injured, tortured in any way, mental or physical or not allowed to keep in contact with Steve, you don't have a deal and I will return to Earth faster than you can say wait up. Is that understood?"

Loki gritted his teeth, he did not want Steve getting in the way of them, but he knew that Dita could change her mind in an instant if he put any more demands on her.

"Understood perfectly my dear" he smirked.

"No, my lady, I still cannot allow this. You are the captain's fiancé and you should not spend so much time away from your soon to be husband" Thor announced before Loki could say anything more.

She leaned back against Steve, who wrapped his arms around her protectively, keeping watchful eyes on Loki.

"It's ok Thor. Steve has agreed that it's ok, as long as you are there to help protect me and make sure Loki doesn't have anything up his sleeve."

Thor nodded once to Steve. "Very well my lady, I will see that you are well kept, despite the fact that you will share Loki's imprisonment. We will make our way home to Asgard now. Say your goodbyes while I get Loki ready to leave".

Dita said goodbye to the Avengers one by one, before it was time to say bye to Steve, Tony stopped her. "I'm sorry about before, on the roof with Loki. I didn't mean those things I said, just wanted to make sure Loki didn't use you as a bargaining chip. Truth is, another lab rat wouldn't be the same so, good luck to you. Don't fall for any of Loki's spells or anything. Take care Dita".

She hugged him gently. "You too Stark. Glad you didn't mean those things, and you're right, life wouldn't be the same without me."

He left her to Steve, who looked as if he was about to breakdown. Loki watched on in interest as Dita rest her head against his chest and he kissed her hair gently.

"I love you Steve you know that right? You know that I am only doing this for us, and for this realm" she told him.

"I know, I just can't believe I'm not going to see you for a whole year. God I'm going to miss you so much. I just wish there was an easier way" he said.

Dita felt tears well up in her eyes, she wished there was an easier way too but Loki would never cease to take over if he didn't have her, his prize.

"I can't believe I'm not going to see you either. I know we haven't seen eye to eye since Loki arrived, but I really do love you, and I promise to write to you every week. You know I will be thinking about you every single minute of every day and I'll be thinking of how the rest of our life together will be" she told him. As Dita looked up to stare Steve in the eyes, she began to cry, not wanting to leave him behind. He held her tightly as silent tears fell down his face too.

"I will marry you as soon as you get back, and we will have everything we ever wanted Dita I swear. We can leave SHIELD if we have to, leave the people that caused you pain, I just want you to be happy Dita I love you so much."

She held on to him even tighter. "Oh god Steve I love you, I just wish you could come with me. I wish all of this was over, I just want you, that's all I've ever wanted, all I'll ever want".

He kissed her again and wiped her tears away.

"I'll still be here when you get back sweetheart, I won't leave you, or go against you, or think of anything other than you as well".

"My lady, we should leave now, before goodbyes become too hard" Thor said. Loki was still watching on intently, his mask covering his mouth again to stop him from speaking.

Dita rest her hands on Steve's cheeks and gave him a weak smile. "Goodbye Steve, I love you, remember that above all else".

Steve nodded and ran his hands through her hair gently. "And I love you Dita. I'll write to you too, and I'll make sure Thor keeps me informed of all news. It will seem like no time until we are reunited, don't worry".

She nodded, gave him one last kiss and went to Thor's side. Looking at Steve as she left was too hard, so she instead cast her icy gaze on Loki, angry that it was him causing all this pain between what should be a happy couple.

Thor held her around the waist. "Keep hold of me Dita, you may feel a bit sick after this" he told her.

She held his shoulder as he transported them to Asgard. As they landed, she stumbled slightly and felt nauseous but remained strong. She noticed Loki smirking at her as she steadied herself.

"What are you smirking at?"

Thor smiled. "You are the first, mortal, to travel here and not violently throw up your last meal as soon as you landed. You're strong, that's what he's smirking about most likely".

Dita walked behind Loki slightly so he was out of her eye line. "Well it's creepy, get him to quit it".

Thor held Loki's arm as some guards approached. "Thor, we have anxiously awaited your return, and you have the criminal Loki with you. Odin demands you join him, now, to pass judgement on the youngest prince" one of the guards announced. They all made their way to the palace, Loki watching her reactions to his "home" as they did so.

At the palace, Odin and Frigga as well as Thor's friends watched on as Loki was apprehended by more guards as was Dita.

"No, father, mother, this is Dita. She helped stop Loki. Let her go" Thor demanded. Odin nodded once to the guards to let her go and she resumed standing next to Thor.

"Why is she here my son?"

"My lord, Odin. Although I helped stop Loki, I also got some time to know him and he asked me to go with him back to Asgard, to accompany him, in his imprisonment, or banishment, or death sentence, whichever punishment you deliver, he ask that I be present there with him" Dita answered.

Odin frowned at her, and then at Loki. "Loki took it upon himself, during all the chaos and destruction he caused to find a lover?"

Dita scrunched her face up in disgust. "No! I am engaged to be married to another man back on Earth, Midgard. Loki merely asked this of me, as a favour".

She didn't want to tell the All father the real reasons behind Loki's motives for bringing her there, knowing that if it was out of blackmail, he would be punished even further, perhaps even sentenced to death.

Odin's frown deepened. "A favour that you couldn't find it in your heart to refuse? Why would you answer a favour to my son when you have your betrothed back home?"

Dita was running out of excuses, even Loki's eyes widened as he saw she didn't know what to say.

"Well, Loki has nobody else, and he called in a favour for me to go with him and I couldn't say no to called in favour, that's just how us Midgardians are".

Odin didn't look very convinced but he left it at that and instead focused his attention on Loki.

"Loki, you have committed more crimes in these past few days than I can even write down, when a crime is committed, a trail and punishment should take place, but what you have done has been so disgusting, you will skip your trial and just be punished. You are to be imprisoned until I see fit to release you, and take this woman who owes you a favour with you. Guards, take them now" Odin frowned.

The two of them were taken underground to yet another glass cell, though its foundations were set in stone. Loki's bonds were removed once they were in the cell but Dita looked around nervously. "Wait, there's only one bed here".

Loki rolled his eyes. "It's a double".

She collapsed onto the bed and let out a loud sigh. "If you think I'm sharing a bed with you, you have another thing coming".

Loki smiled faintly. "Well, I'm not sleeping on the floor, and I highly doubt you are either, so I suppose we will be sharing a bed then won't we".

She growled before putting her head in her hands. "Oh god, how did I get into this mess? I'm supposed to be planning a wedding right now".

Loki shrugged. "Well it's a bit forward for that but I suppose we have nothing else to do, I'd be honoured".

She shot him a look of death. "Not planning a wedding with you, with Steve! I shouldn't be here with you".

Loki sat on the bed with her, though far away from her enough to not make her want to get off the bed to get away from him. "Why did you not tell my father the real reason for me asking you here? You might have gotten away with it, sent home perhaps".

She looked at the ground. "No, I still would have been imprisoned, probably on suspicion of conspiring with you. Besides, if you posed a further threat by telling people more forces are behind you and are going to come and break you free unless I joined you, you would have been punished more. Maybe even sent to death".

Loki shot her a smug look. "And you didn't want me to die? How caring of you my love, so your true feelings for me begin to shine through".

Dita shook her head and shot Loki another glaring look. "No, it's just, Steve told me it was bad to allow our enemies to die as a first option. There are other ways, that's why he was so angry when I killed Carnage. He thought death wasn't the only option so, I'm taking his advice and not letting you die straight away. If you carry on flirting with me though it will be your only option".

Loki stood up and made his way over to the pile of books on the floor, going through them to see what they had for entertainment.

"Surely I am the only one Steve would have made an exception for death for? He's not my biggest fan, I have accepted that".

"He's not a fan because you come between him and I. If you weren't so forward with me he probably wouldn't be as bad".

Loki paused before he stopped rifling through the books to ask her a serious question. "Did you and Steve fight because of me? I mean really argue a lot?"

Dita pushed her hair behind her ears. "Yes. In-fact the last argument we had, I really thought he was going to turn around and tell me he didn't want to marry me anymore. It's just hard having so many people around me not trust me and feel trapped. Steve was the only one who saw something better in me and I almost broke that".

Loki went back to sit on the bed with her again. "Have you ever thought that the reason why you and I have a connection is because we share that? We are always being overlooked, people don't trust us and there are even those out there, who would see us fall".

"And that changes when you find somebody that believes in you, and loves you and trusts you".

"So you see why I need you in my life then Dita?"

"No, I don't. I belong with Steve, not with you. Why is it so hard for you to understand that sometimes the people you like, just don't like you back?"

Loki smiled darkly. "Because you do like me, because if you didn't, you wouldn't have come to speak to me on the helicarrier, you wouldn't have tried to save me, appealed to my humanity and you certainly wouldn't have joined me in imprisonment in Asgard".

"Alright! Perhaps there is something between us, a connection of some kind, maybe we are kindred spirits or whatever. That doesn't mean that I will be with you, it doesn't mean that I will leave Steve for you, it doesn't mean I will ever love you Loki."

He looked hurt, like an arrow had struck him hard and she immediately regretted telling him the truth so harshly.

"I'm sorry Loki. I want to help you, I really do. I just can't be with you."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I do not think that will be your opinion forever my sweet".

She rolled her eyes again and gritted her teeth. "So how long do you think we will be stuck in here?"

"Not long, perhaps two, three months at the most. My adoptive father is rather forgiving when it comes to his children. Once he believes I have softened my grip on ruling elsewhere he will let me go. Perhaps, seeing me with a woman, smitten with each other may make him release us even sooner".

Dita raised a hand up in protest. "I am not about to play your girlfriend. I know that's exactly what you want and I'm not going to submit that easily."

Loki lay back on the bed. "Well then, I'm just going to have to try harder to make you submit then won't I?"

**Hey guys, I know that chapter wasn't as long, just a filler to establish Loki and Dita's imprisonment, don't worry, they won't be cooped up in a cell for long and Steve will be in the next chapter one way or another. As always, thanks for your support readers, I appreciate you all. Until next time **


	23. A Refreshing Change

**23. A refreshing Change**

**Hello readers, I know last chapter was short but this one will be a lot longer so don't worry. I hope you guys aren't disappointed and enjoy the rest of the story and just to let some of you know that follow both my stories, I have recently had loads of ideas for the sequel to Loki's beloved so I'm starting to get serious about planning it. Anyway, read on, follow, review etc but mostly just enjoy.**

_Two months into imprisonment_

Dita lay down on the bed her and Loki had been forced to share since their arrival in the underground prison almost two months before. She was reading an old book on the history of Asgard and Odin, the beloved all father.

Loki looked over at her before joining her on the bed, making sure he still kept his distance, knowing she didn't like it when he tried to get to close. He had spent the past few weeks practically almost falling out of bed because of Dita's orders for him to stay as far away from her as possible, but she had warmed to his company somewhat.

"Dearest, haven't you read that book a dozen times now, you must know more about Asgard by now than I do".

She looked up from the page she was reading and shrugged her shoulders. "It's not like there is anything else to do around here. Besides, I'm reading up on when Odin invaded Jotunheim. That must have been when he rescued you right? These frost giants don't seem all that bad, at least you don't look like one" she replied.

Loki caught her gaze. "I can look more like one, if I try. Do you want to see?"

She sat up, casting the book aside and stared at him, nodding eagerly. Loki closed his eyes and concentrated. His whole skin turned frosty blue and some strange markings appeared on his face. When he opened his eyes Dita saw they had turned red. She smiled and knelt up to lean closer to him, looking his new appearance over with great interest.

"Whoa, how about that, you keep surprising me Loki" she smiled.

"You, you aren't put off me?"

"No more than usual".

He smiled faintly. "Most people would fear me in this form, or not take too kindly to it at least".

She opened her mouth as if to say something and then shook her head.

"What? What is it?"

"I was going to ask, could I touch you, just to see if it feels any different to everybody else?"

Loki, for as long as he could remember, had never been touched by anyone when he was in his Jotun form. He doubted it would feel any different but letting Dita touch him was more than pleasing for him. Loki nodded.

She reached out and touched his face gently before laughing softly. "You're cold, like you were left outside all night".

A small smile crept onto his face. "You don't hate it though, it doesn't feel repulsive?"

She frowned at him. "No, of course not, just makes me want to wrap you up in a warm blanket".

"Wrap me up in whatever you like my dear. Although, we could always just use our body heat to warm me up, no clothes needed".

Dita shot him a serious frown before tracing her fingers over the markings on his face gently. All quick witted flirtatious comments left Loki's mind as he took a moment to enjoy Dita's warm fingers against his cold Jotun skin. It did feel different to him, being felt in Jotun form but perhaps that was because it was Dita reaching out to him.

It was the first time she had voluntarily touched him, it was the first time she didn't fight to get away from him, it was the first time she wasn't fighting him at all. He closed his eyes, enjoying the moment, moving his hands to rest gently on her own as she moved down to his throat.

"Do you know what any of the markings mean?" She asked as her fingers ran over his collarbone softly.

"No, I don't take pride in my heritage, so I never bothered to learn about it, other than what everyone else on Asgard knows about frost giants".

"Well, you should. You should be proud of who you are, you should be proud of being different" she smiled as Loki placed his hands on hers more firmly, entwining his fingers through her own.

"The way you talk of my, heritage, is quite beautiful. I didn't think it would be possible to not make it sound bad but you have" he replied.

Dita noticed his fingers around hers and cleared her throat before pulling away from him gently.

Before Loki could pull her back or say anything more, Odin and a few guards entered the room, standing in-front of the glass prison to address Dita and Loki.

"I have come with good news my son. The guards say these past two months you have been very well behaved, you have not attempted contact with anyone, nor have you tried to escape. I am pleased to tell you, your mother and I have decided to place you under house arrest. You are allowed to wonder the palace halls, to a degree, however you will be monitored by guards everywhere you go but your quarters. If I suspect anything out of the ordinary, you will be straight back down here. Is that understood Loki?"

Loki stared at the all father in disbelief, sliding off the bed to stand nearer to the glass. "And what of Dita, where will she go?"

Odin stared at the woman in question and nodded. "Neither of you have caused any trouble, and I suppose seeing as she is your guest, she can join you, but she is to monitored just as closely as you are. She stays with you, in your quarters".

Dita sighed. "So I still don't get my own bed?"

Loki gave her a deathly glare to shut her up. "You should be grateful we are getting out of this cell. Besides my bed is a lot larger, so there will be plenty of room don't worry. You still don't have to betray your precious mortal lover".

The guards opened the doors and Dita moved to follow them, ahead of Loki, as she passed him, she frowned. "Fiancé, he's my fiancé".

The two of them were escorted to Loki's quarters, untouched since his fall from Asgard. As the doors were closed behind them even Dita was shocked at the sight she saw. Loki's quarters were huge. Her bedrooms with Steve back at Shield had been fairly average sized, and didn't have anything particularly special or beautiful about them, but this was different. Loki's bed was enormous, four posters with golden curtains closing the bed off for more privacy. Of course Loki's silk sheets and cushions were velvet green, as well as a lot of things in his room. The bed itself was huge, it looked like it could easily fit five people in there with room to spare.

A circular bath the size of a small room itself was in the far corner of Loki's quarters and near it, a small fireplace. Naturally he had a walk in wardrobe, seemed like something Loki would demand. Dita cast her eyes on a desk and shelves, covered with strange looking vials and bottles all gleaming different colours, like stars. She remembered Loki was a master of alchemy and magic, they must have been potions or remedies, perhaps even spells.

"Wow" she muttered under her breath as Loki walked around the room slowly, running his hands along some of the furniture he had not seen in so long.

"What is it dearest?"

"This room is huge, for a convict you aren't doing too badly" she smiled.

Loki looked up at her. "Well, I am a prince, what did you expect? Besides Thor's quarters are twice this size".

Dita shook her head in surprise. "Jeez don't rub it in that you're a spoilt brat. I'm just saying, house arrest in a room like this, doesn't even seem like punishment".

Loki walked beside her as she made her way to the shelves with the vials on.

"Cabin fever can get to all of us my dear, no matter how luxurious the place is" he replied.

Dita picked up one of the bottles, it was a light blue, like the sky back home, with little dashes of purple orbiting the blue.

"What are these?"

"That one, is a star my love" he told her, inspecting it himself.

"Wait, a star? You have a whole star in a bottle this size?"

Loki frowned. "Don't be silly, how could I fit a whole star in there? it's part of a star, condensed into that bottle, I was studying it, to see its properties, see if it's useful for anything".

She raised an eyebrow at him. "So is it useful for anything?"

He shrugged. "I thought it might have been linked to eternal youth but sadly not."

"Maybe lower your expectations for it. Perhaps this star might be a good moisturiser, or maybe a great shampoo".

Loki chuckled softly before smiling down at her. "I believe I am starting to get the hang of your sense of humour".

"Spend enough time with Stark as I have and humour has a way of catching on" she answered.

_That evening_

Loki sat at his desk, inspecting more of his potions and stars as Dita sat on the bed, writing another letter to Steve. Since her arrival on Asgard she had written to him ten times. Not as much as she agreed to do before leaving him, but there wasn't much to tell him other than she loved and missed him.

The guards read all her letters before sending them to Steve anyway, to make sure she was not conspiring with anyone, so there was nothing private she could have sent him. As she wrote the words out to her fiancé, she began to cry silently. Writing to him made her miss him more, she wished she could just be home with him. Loki looked over at her as she wiped another silent tear away.

He stood up and went to her, kneeling in-front of her. "What ever is the matter my love?"

He wiped her tears away softly and then held one of her hands in his own gently.

"It's just, I miss Steve so much. I just wish I was with him or he was here with me. I feel like I should be there telling him what dress I want to wear for the wedding, or what cake we should choose, or what furniture we will put in our new apartment back home once we are married".

Loki looked hurt, he thought since moving into his quarters Dita might enjoy her time on Asgard with him, and perhaps even grow closer to him, but she was just as in Love with Steve as she had always been. He stroked her face gently.

"Come now darling, it's only been two months, and Asgard is so beautiful, are you not enjoying it here?"

She looked at him. "I should not be enjoying such a beautiful place without my soon to be husband".

Loki sighed and looked down at her letter. "I'm sorry you feel that way, you know I will do everything to make you feel at home while you are here. Now, finish your letter, tell him that you are a lot more comfy now, and then you will feel better. Perhaps, I shall get Thor to ensure that Steve can send a letter back to you, that will ease your mind, and then I can show you more of Asgard".

She managed a faint smile, she knew that Loki was trying his best to make sure she was as happy as she could be. After all, he could have locked her in a dungeon by now, or done unspeakable things to her, and he had made no such demands on her, he was to her surprise, a graceful host. Loki just wanted her company, though she could not give it to him forever.

Dita finished the letter and then handed it to Loki to give to the guards who would read it through thoroughly before sending it off to Steve.

_The following day on Earth_

Steve shook as he opened Dita's newest letter. He always feared opening it in case Dita had bad news, or worse, somebody else was writing to Steve to tell them Dita had been hurt, or worse, killed. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realised it was Dita writing.

_Dear Steve,_

_I have good news. Loki and I have been placed under house arrest, rather than just staying in that horrible glass cell. Now we can spend time in the royal palace and have moved into Loki's quarters. They are huge, and much more luxurious than any room SHIELD has ever given us. I know that's probably still not great news but at least I am more comfortable now. Loki has been good to me, he has not crossed any boundaries, or done anything to make me feel uncomfortable._

_It does not change the fact that I miss you more and more every day, and it isn't getting easier to not see you, or talk to you, or tell you I love you. I keep having these ideas about our future or the wedding I want to tell you and I can't, it's so frustrating. I love you Steve, so much and I wish I was with you._

_Asgard really is beautiful, even more so now I have a view of it and I'm not stuck underground. I wish you could see it with me, the skies here move constantly and new stars appear every day. It's stunning. _

_I am counting the days until I can see you and grow more anxious to see you every minute. I love you always and forever Steve._

_Yours for the rest of time,_

_Dita x_

Steve read the words over and over again. Glad that she was alive and safe, and Loki had not done anything bad to upset her. He wished she was back on earth with him. He didn't want to see Asgard, he didn't want to see where Loki came from, where he was planning on corrupting her.

He prayed that she wouldn't stop writing to him and woke up one morning so happy in Asgard, she didn't want to return. He frowned before placing the letter safely with the others she had written for him and grabbed a pen and paper to write a letter to her himself.

_Back on Asgard_

"You know, if you are going to stay on Asgard, you should really dress like an Asgardian maiden yourself" Loki said.

Dita frowned. "You are not getting me to wear any slutty ribbons or robes that don't cover anything".

He rolled his eyes. "I said Asgardian maiden, not courtesan. In my wardrobe, there are some dresses there if you wish to pay respect to my culture by wearing one of them".

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Wait, why do you have dresses in your wardrobe? Didn't have you down as a cross dresser Loki".

He stared at her before winking. "The dresses are for when I have female company, and I had quite a lot of female company before leaving this realm. Don't worry, I have them cleaned thoroughly after every use".

She shot him a disgusted look before making her way to the wardrobe. She found one she liked and picked it out.

"Alright, I'm changing into it, don't look" she called out to him.

Loki smirked and lay on the bed gently, the wardrobe was in his eye line but he was clever in pretending not to look. As she stripped down to her underwear, he caught sight of her naked back. It was enough to shorten his breath and make him fill with lust. His desire to get off the bed, go to her and remove the rest of her clothes before taking her was so overwhelming.

He wanted nothing more than to go to her and kiss that pale, smooth flesh gently, to hold her in his arms softly and make her give into the pleasure he could provide her.

She changed into the dress and made her way back to him. The dress was beautiful, white with thin golden strappy sleeves in the shape of leaves, the dress was cut into a V shape all the way down to her stomach. It was thin and flowing and looked so perfect on Dita's thin frame.

"What do you think?" she asked him.

He sat up and looked her up and down before grinning. "You look, stunning. You look like the goddess you were born to be. I would go as far as to say that you put all these other Asgardian maidens to shame, for they could never look as ravishing as you do right now".

She blushed deeply and looked down. "I can see why they call you silver tongue now, good with the compliments".

Loki stood up. "Ah but you blush my darling, so you take kindly to my compliments, that's not all I could give you, and as for me silver tongue, well I can show you why it's really called silver tongue".

She frowned. "You just ruined it. That was nice and you crossed the line, right, I am changing back into plain clothes again".

Loki stopped her. "No. No don't. You look stunning please don't change. My apologies, I won't overstep my boundaries again. I promise. You know my feelings for you, sometimes it is hard to hold back from you that's all".

She looked at the dress. "Well, maybe I should change so it's not as hard for you to resist, I don't want to make it more difficult than it needs to be".

Loki shook his head. "You have my word. I won't say anything else that makes you feel uncomfortable my lady I promise. Now, I think in that dress, you blend in well. I think it's time to show you to the gardens we have here".

**Well that was chapter twenty three, hope you guys liked that Steve was in there, and liked the narrative between Loki and Dita. I promise the real lovers will be reunited soon and then I've got a great ending for you all. Until next time guys **


	24. Opening Up

**24. Opening Up**

**I think this chapter title sounds dirtier than I meant it too. It's not meant to be dirty haha, well, maybe a little but, you will have to read on to see what I mean. Oh my gosh did you guys hear the bad news that Loki won't be in avengers 2?! I can't believe it, it's not going to be nearly as good without him. Hope that means he doesn't die in Thor 2, it can't ever be the end of Loki! Anyway as always, I own nothing except Dita, enjoy **

Dita smiled as Loki held out his arm for her. She took his arm and he walked outside with her. Guards immediately turned their attention onto them.

"Good afternoon guards. I thought I would show Dita our beautiful Asgardian gardens, perhaps you could accompany us to ensure we don't get into trouble" he told them.

They exchanged glances and nodded reluctantly before leading the youngest prince and his guest to the gardens. The sun was just about to set in the gardens, bathing the whole of Asgard in warm, orange light, the stars in the sky were dark purple that afternoon, combining with the orange light to create such a beautiful ambiance, Dita felt relaxed as soon as she got outside.

The guards stood out of the way to allow Loki and Dita some privacy. She still held onto Loki's arm smiling up at the sky.

"I would kill for a sky like that on Earth. You never know what to except".

He smiled gently. "Like you".

She nudged him. "Nah, more like you Mr changing direction every five minutes".

"I do not change, I merely show other sides of my personality to those I feel I can trust" he replied.

She paused as he led her through the gardens, watching unusual and colourful flowers bloom right before their very eyes. "You trust me then Loki?"

He stopped and knelt down with Dita to look at a particularly wonderful flower that seemed to have a glitter like substance fall from its petals as they unfolded slowly.

"This is called a starvonia flower, they say this substance that falls off the petals are the tears of fallen stars, sad to have left their home in the skies. I don't believe such nonsense, I have however studied them for quite some time and have realised that they have very good natural healing properties."

He let some of the glitter fall onto his fingers and Dita watched on as it dissolved into his skin.

"So, you know, valium doesn't have anything on this stuff then?"

Loki looked at her, puzzled.

"Oh, it's a Midgard thing, kind of like a happy drug. It chills you out" she grinned.

He smiled and nodded and she was almost sure he still didn't understand what she was talking about.

"I've seen every type of star from every realm, studied their properties and seen them over and over again in every light, but none have ever come close to your beauty" Loki told her.

She blushed again. "Loki, I told you to stop that".

"I am merely being honest my love, wouldn't you just hate it if I was dishonest with you?"

She smirked at him. "In cases like that I believe I could live with it".

He stood up and helped her up from the ground. "Come my lady, I'll show you the rest of the gardens".

She took hold of his arm again and they walked further into the gardens, the guards were always a few steps behind them so privacy wasn't possible, however Dita was glad for it, not wanting to be alone with Loki too often in case he felt the need to come on too strong again.

They stopped outside a beautiful fountain, that stood at around fifteen feet tall. Statues of a young Odin and Frigga stood as the centrepiece of the fountain, Odin with his arms around his wife protectively as she looked up to him lovingly.

"Odin made this for his wife. He had it made for her on their first anniversary. It has posed as a symbol of the love between man and wife on Asgard ever since. Sometimes I come here to think" Loki told her.

They sat on the fountain's edge together. "It's beautiful. I'm lucky to have Steve as a fiancé he's so romantic but judging from modern day Midgard, romance is almost completely gone" she said staring at the fountain.

Loki's face fell at the mention of Steve again, and she noticed, immediately feeling guilty again, she was starting to realise just how alone Loki must have felt.

"Thank you for showing me this though, it really is beautiful, the gardens really are beautiful and I appreciate you showing me your home, I really do Loki".

She reached across and rest her hand on his. He smiled gently before looking down at the ground.

"Thanos" he whispered.

"What did you say?"

He found the courage to look at her. "You asked me, before we came here to tell you the truth behind my plans for Midgard. You believed there was another influencing me, you were right. His name is Thanos. When I fell from Asgard, he found me. He knew I wanted power and revenge on those who would see my downfall. He promised me greatness, but then that turned into blackmail".

Dita squeezed his hand gently to comfort him. "It's alright Loki, you can tell me".

He nodded and continued telling her the truth. "He told me that I would never be the true ruler of Asgard, not after what I had done with the bi-frost and frost giants. He said the only way I would seize power would be if I did what he told me. Once we made plans his hold on me grew, he tainted my vision of power and what I could be. He poisoned me. He told me if I failed him, if I didn't do what he said he would kill me and all that stood in his way. After you and the avengers stopped me, I believed he would come to Midgard first to exact his revenge. That's why I wanted you to return to Asgard with me, even if it was in prison I believed we would be safer here".

Dita couldn't help but smile. He had brought her to Asgard to save her then, not to carry out some twisted desire he had for her, he really did care for her. She rest a hand on his cheek.

"Thank you for telling me the truth".

He shrugged. "Perhaps now, you and the captain won't have as many arguments over me, now you know you were right to have some faith in me, and believe it wasn't all me doing bad".

"That wasn't the first thing on my mind. The first thing on my mind is that you have the goodness in you I first believed you to have. The second thing on my mind is that I'm worrying about how safe we all are from this Thanos" she frowned.

"I won't let him harm you, he will die before he even touches you my love" Loki spat.

"I'm fine Loki, but I'm worried about what revenge he might seek either with earth, Asgard or even you" she replied.

"Do you not believe he would have done something by now if he were going to?"

"I don't know, but you must tell Odin this news. Perhaps this will help clear your name a little more, if you were practically brainwashed, maybe Odin will pardon your crimes?"

Loki shook his head. "It still doesn't excuse what I tried to do to Jotunheim before, I tried to wipe out an entire realm, the All father will not have forgiven me for that. It isn't what a real king would do, a real king would bring people together, not wipe those who do not believe in the king out".

Dita grinned and stroked his face gently. "That's the point Loki, you know that now, and that's what makes you good. Thor was arrogant and ignorant and reckless once too".

Loki looked at her in disbelief. "It's been a while since somebody showed such faith in me. I'm thankful for it my darling".

Dita shrugged as it what he said didn't mean anything, despite the fact that she couldn't help but feel happy for Loki not feeling so alone anymore.

"Well, at least I can make sure this Thanos doesn't hurt you for the next eight months, then it's back to Midgard for me" she smiled.

"Unless, you didn't want to leave, and you wanted to stay with me here, in the most beautiful realm ever".

She gave him a sympathetic look. "You know I can't do that Loki, but I will make sure I can do what I can to keep Thanos away from you, from all of us".

He stroked her hand softly. "I know, and I thank you for it".

_That night_

Loki seemed to be sleeping a lot more soundly than usual that night, perhaps it was because telling Dita the truth about everything had been such a weight off his mind. Dita however couldn't sleep, there was something keeping her awake but she couldn't figure it out.

Resigning herself to the fact that she couldn't sleep, she turned her head to look at Loki sleeping, studying every detail of his face. She would be lying to herself if she said there wasn't a part of her deeply attracted to him. He was a God after all, she stared at his thin lips parted gently as he breathed heavily in his sleep. Dita without realising, moved closer to him in the bed to look at him closely.

His eyelashes were longer than she had thought, and a strange desire to sit there and count each and every one of them overwhelmed her. He was sleeping with a hand tucked under his face against the pillow and Dita looked at his slender long fingers. She saw that very close up, Loki had the faintest of freckles on his cheeks and nose. They were adorable and they made Dita chuckle gently.

Loki's eyes fluttered open. Dita gasped, embarrassed he had seen her staring at him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep" she whispered. He smirked and before Dita could say anything more, he placed his arm around her and brought her closer to him. She gasped again, surprised at Loki's bold move but before she could protest, she felt his lips on her own.

She didn't push him away, though it took her a moment to process what was happening. Loki took advantage of her parted lips and deepened the kiss, weaving his tongue in and out of her mouth gently.

Something inside of her took hold and she placed her hands on his face before returning the kiss. Small moans escaped her mouth as he continued to kiss her and push his body against her. The raw desire rising in her body heightened as she felt a part of him grow hard against her thigh and she wrapped her legs around him to bring him closer. His hand reached down lower towards her and she felt her back arch, leaning towards his touch that was practically setting her entire being on fire. She wanted more, and then…..

Dita's eyes opened as she woke from her dream violently with a shudder. She looked to her left towards the balcony window to see it was barely light outside, then she looked at Loki, who was sat up in the bed with a dark smirk playing about his face.

"Were you having a good dream my sweet?"

She shook her head. "Just, a dream you know, can't control them and sometimes they make no sense whatsoever".

Loki crossed his arms and grinned. "It sounded like you were having fun my dear".

"How could you know that anyway?"

Loki smirked. "Because I know as much as this will pain you to hear this but you were moaning, quite loudly and definitely in pleasure, and that's not all. You were moaning my name".

Dita blushed and pulled the covers up to her chin before turning away from Loki. "I appreciate that it would have been embarrassing for you, but at least now you cannot deny you have feelings for me".

She frowned and shook her head. "Taboo thoughts Loki, everyone has them, at least they were not weird, like having a crush on my dad, if I had one. Just because we have desires for those we aren't with doesn't mean we act on them. Please don't mention this again".

Loki moved to lie next to her and moved her to face him.

"I love you Dita" he whispered. She shook her head.

"Dita, I am in love with you and I have been since I first saw you".

"No Loki, please don't tell me these things".

"Why?"

"You know why! Because you are just hurting us both, you especially. You know I cannot be with you" she replied before jumping out of bed, placing a robe around her over the nightdress she slept in and walked onto the balcony.

There was a light breeze outside, but Dita needed air after hearing Loki confess his love for her properly. She had known already, but getting closer to him, becoming his friend, even realising there was a desire she harboured for him made hearing it so much harder. She couldn't breathe, it hurt to breathe, she placed a hand on her chest, trying to calm herself but it was all too much.

Loki quickly joined her on the balcony. "Dita, are you alright?"

She couldn't reply with words, still trying to desperately catch her breath, she looked up at him helplessly. She hated this, she hated feeling helpless.

Loki closed his arms around her and held her close to his chest. "Breathe Dita, breathe slowly, it's alright, everything is fine" he told her as he stroked her hair gently.

After a minute or two, her breathing slowed down.

"No Loki, this is not ok. None of this is ok. I thought I could be there for you but it's compromising my relationship with Steve and I'm not sure I can do this. I don't know what to do anymore Loki" she said quietly.

He tightened his grip on her, though still holding her gently, he leaned in closer to her ear.

"Please don't leave me Dita, I don't want to be alone anymore, I've been alone for longer than I can remember, and I don't want to lose this feeling I have with you near me".

**AND, I'm going to leave it there on that cliff-hanger. What do you guys think is going to happen? Either next chapter or the chapter after that is the last one, so I would be eager to hear how you guys think it's going to end, I know the ending already, it's just about whether or not it spans one more chapter, or two. I hope you guys are not disappointed, it's been a pleasure writing this story for you all and I hope I made some readers very happy with it all. Now to work on finishing my own novel before I write the sequel to Loki's beloved, or perhaps alongside my own projects. Until next time **


	25. To Sacrifice For Love

**25. to Sacrifice for Love**

**Hello readers, I hope last chapter wasn't too heart-breaking and I hope what isn't to come isn't too hard for some of you either. It was hard to write I can tell you that but I hope none of you are disappointed with the final results. There is an epilogue after this so stay tuned for that because it's going to be a good one. Always a pleasure writing for you guys, as ever I known nothing but Dita, and enjoy **

Loki continued to hold Dita close to him, even after her breathing had slowed down. He was so very desperate to hold onto her.

"Here darling come back to bed, sleep it off, relax and in the morning your head will be clearer I promise".

She paused before nodding reluctantly. "Yeah, yeah I guess you are right."

He led her back to the bed and they resumed their places on opposite sides of it. Though this time they faced each other. Loki smiled faintly at her and she returned it.

"My intentions are not to manipulate your feelings for me, I hope you know that. This situation, with you and I and Steve, it's difficult for us all to deal with" he told her.

She nodded. "I know Loki, I know things are more difficult for you than anyone else in this set-up but I have to make a decision that ends this once and for all. No more sharing, no more doubts, no more uncertainty, just one choice".

Loki swallowed hard, his head told him that she would choose her betrothed, but his heart pleaded with her to choose him instead. He nodded and watched over her until she fell asleep again. He was not able to fall asleep so easily and instead stayed up watching Dita sleep, feeling it may be the last chance he got to do so without knowing she would return to her loving fiancé for sure, in eight months' time. Dark thoughts took over, he thought of keeping her there with him whether she liked it or not. Perhaps a spell, one of the stars he kept did have the power to make one become infatuated with the first person they saw afterwards. It wouldn't be love, but it would be something. She would want him, forever and always, she would happily be his wife, she would leave Steve for him, she would make love to him and only him. It wouldn't be true love, but Loki needed her and perhaps that was the only way he could keep her.

He looked over at the vials and potions and stared at the potion in question, deep red, constantly swirling around in the vial, like passion itself. All he needed to do was pour it into a drink, give it to Dita, and she would be his.

_The next morning _

Dita woke up first and stretched out before remembering what had happened the night before. She had dreamt of Loki in ways that she never thought she would, she had realised that her and Loki would never be the same again and her relationship with Steve had finally become compromised.

She turned over to see Loki wasn't even in the bed with her, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Good morning dearest, I trust you slept at least a little last night".

She turned around to see Loki at the side of the bed with a tray in his hands. On the tray were two drinks and a letter rolled up.

"I brought you a drink to help you wake up properly this morning and a letter came for you. I'm not sure if it's from SHIELD so I left it for you to read first, the guards said they would look at it afterwards" he told her.

She took the letter first and opened it up, scared something had happened back on Midgard that meant people were in danger, or worse, perhaps Steve had been hurt. As she read the first line, she recognised the handwriting straight away, it was from Steve.

_Dear Dita,_

_Sorry it has taken me this long to write to you back, I'm sure you were anxious to hear if I was well, just as much as I wait to hear back from you. I am well, physically. Shield and Fury have had me working hard to catch up with modern culture as well as working to keep New York safe too. I am glad you are comfortable in Asgard, it does sound beautiful, I wish I was there to see it with you too. I am relieved to hear that you still look forward to making plans for our future and the wedding, I thought the beauty of Asgard might make you want to stay._

_I want you to know that I would understand if you chose Loki over me._

_He is a god, he can give you things I couldn't even dream of, he can take care of you and treat you like the goddess you are, he was right about all that._

_I want you, and nobody else but you, I can't imagine my life without you, but above that, I can't imagine my life with you unhappy in it. If Loki is the one that makes you happy, he should be the one you chose. _

_I doubt Shield will ever loosen its hold on us completely, with you imprisoned in Asgard I understand true freedom isn't something you have experienced yet. So you have to look for your freedom in the one that gives you the love and happiness that makes you feel complete. _

_Though I love you with all my heart and hope with everything I have that I am the one that makes you happiest I want you to know that I will not think any less of you for not feeling the same way._

_I will be here waiting for a reply, but take as long as you need to decide, I hope that at the end of these eight months we have left apart, we are reunited, but if not, I wish you every happiness in the world. _

_Yours in this world and the next,_

_Steve x_

Dita shook as she read the letter and even Loki looked worried for her. "What is it my love?"

She frowned at him. "It's from Steve. I don't even know what this letter is about, it's like he's giving me up. He's saying that I should choose you because you're a god. I don't understand, it's only been two months and he's giving up on me".

Loki read the note himself and then looked at the drink. This was it, he could have Dita and not feel guilty for Steve, he was telling her to be his, he didn't need to worry about her choosing anymore.

He turned his gaze on Dita, who looked as if she had just been stabbed. A tear fell and he watched as the life seemed to leave her very eyes before him. Suddenly he didn't feel as happy as he believed he would be in the moment he could have Dita.

More tears fell from her eyes and Loki saw her reach for the drink he had made her. She placed the cup to her lips, but Loki pulled it away before she could.

"No, don't drink that. On second thought, it will wake you up too much, you will be more on edge than you already are" he told her as he put the drink down.

She frowned as Loki sat on the bed with her.

"I just cannot believe he would give up on us so easily, I know this is him wanting what's best for me, but he is best for me. I don't know what's happening anymore, I don't know what's going on, my head is everywhere and I don't know what to think anymore".

Loki stroked her hair gently and took a deep breath before he settled things.

"Go home to Steve."

She looked up at him puzzled. "What, we still have another eight months together".

Loki shook his head. "You are no longer my prisoner, I release you, you can return to Midgard if you wish, return back to Steve. In-fact no, I insist you return to Midgard, I will send word to Thor to get Steve to come here and you can return to earth with him."

She wiped her tears away. "Why are you doing this for me Loki?"

He gave her a small smile. "Because I love you, and when you love something that is not yours freely, you let it go. I'm letting you go because I love you enough to see your happiness and you will be happy when you are not compromised. I will no longer stand between you and the man you truly love".

Dita couldn't help but smile when Loki immediately sent for Thor to fetch Steve from Midgard for her. Then she felt guilty about leaving him, she stood up and ran to him as he returned from speaking to the guards.

"What about you?" she asked holding his hand.

"What about me my love?"

"What will you do? What about Thanos? What about your future?"

Loki shrugged. "Being under house arrest isn't so bad I suppose. Thanos will make himself known publically, I would let you know if anything went wrong my darling".

Dita could tell he was acting braver than he felt, she knew how lonely he would be without her.

"No, I won't abandon you, I can't just leave you alone here" she replied.

He shot her a stern look. "You don't have a choice. Though I may not be in the best position right now I am still a prince and I am ordering you to leave Asgard".

She pulled him into a hug. "I don't want you to be alone".

He kissed her head gently. "As long as you are alive and happy I will never feel truly alone Dita, always know that".

She shook her head. "No, no I propose a new deal. I visit you here in Asgard once a year, every year for a week. No exceptions, no excuses. We also get to write to each other and if you ever feel lonely, or you need to tell me something you order Thor to take you to Midgard to see me straight away, do you understand?"

He smiled and nodded. "That sounds like a better deal my darling".

"A part of me will always love you for doing this. I hope no matter what, you don't forget that" she told him quietly.

She leaned up towards him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He found it hard to reserve himself and not take her then and there for himself.

"You know I will always love you, now listen, go to the entrance hall. Thor should be back with Steve in a minute or two and you want to be there for him when he gets there" he told her.

She nodded and squeezed his hand affectionately before leaving his quarters to run to the entrance hall.

As Loki had said, Thor had just brought Steve to Asgard, he stood there, nervously waiting for Dita. As soon as they locked eyes she ran to him, running to him with such impact they fell to the ground together.

"Dita, what is going on, are you hurt? Did Loki hurt you? Thor just demanded I come and see you immediately" Steve asked, already frantic from worry.

"No, not at all. He's freed me, I can come home, with you Steve, we can finally marry". Tears of joy fell and Steve wiped them away as soon as they fell.

"Why would he do that?"

She kissed him gently. "Why does it matter now? We can be together Steve, Loki wanted me to be happy and he knows I am happiest with you. We can go home Steve, our home" she told him.

Loki watched on from a distance as Steve realised she was coming home and held her close. He watched on as the couple smiled at each other, cried tears of joy with each other and held each other as if it were their last day together, not their reunion.

As he watched on, he didn't fill with sadness, he smiled at the fact that she was so happy, it had been so long since he had seen her happy, in-fact, ever since he met her, her happiness had been tainted.

He knew one day, she would be his, a soldier doesn't live forever, especially one that dabbles in such danger every day. She would be happy with him until she grew bored or lonely once he had gone, if he ever went? That would be the time Loki would love her, and they would meet out of want for each other, not out of bargains and deals.

He was sure of it.

As the lovers stood up Dita caught sight of Loki and called him over to say goodbye again.

"Steve, don't you have anything to say to Loki?"

The soldier looked at the God and held his hand out for Loki to shake. The god of mischief obliged, knowing it would please Dita.

"Thank you for keeping her safe and happy. Thank you for letting her go, I am in your debt because of it" Steve said.

Loki nodded. "It was fine Captain Rogers. She was pleasurable company. Please, look after her well. She deserves nothing but the best and please don't ever take her for granted".

Steve shook his head. "I won't. You have my word on that".

Steve stepped to the side to allow Dita to say a proper goodbye to Loki.

She hugged him gently and then smiled at him. "No getting into trouble without me, alright? You take care of yourself and remember, Thanos, or anyone shows their face, and means you harm you call for our help. If things get too hard, you know I can be there for you. Thank you for everything Loki, thank you for showing me why I believed in you from the start".

He smiled. "You are the only one I will ever allow to get the best of me my love. Goodbye".

She held him tightly before letting go. "Goodbye Loki".

The god stared at her and Steve take each other's hands and walk back to the bi-frost bridge. He let a single tear fall to the ground as Dita looked back one final time at him before they travelled back to Midgard.

Loki turned away and saw Odin stood there.

"My youngest son. You cared greatly for her did you not?"

Loki nodded.

"You took good care of her while she was in your company. You showed promise, perhaps it will help redeem your actions. Dita took it upon herself to mention Thanos to me, and I promise you that his revenge will not be taken out on you. Whether you like it or not, we are family and I will not let him harm my family. You have Dita to thank for that. She made me realise that you were not the monster even you believe yourself to be".

Loki stared back at the space where Dita had stood at the bi-frost.

He already missed her, but he was so very thankful for the short time he had her for.

**SO, that's it, the final chapter, well apart from the epilogue that I'm writing now. It really has been amazing writing this for you all and I hope none of you Loki fans were too upset, at least Loki got to redeem himself completely in this chapter, and Odin will go easier on him in the future. The epilogue will have Loki mentioned quite a lot in it, he won't be missed out, but it's an epilogue designed just to bring everyone together in a (I know some of you won't like this) happy ending. For those who like sad endings, sorry I can't deliver that, what can I say, we live in a cynical world so I like happy endings in stories. Until next time my lovely, lovely readers. **


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue: The Wedding**

**Well readers here it is, the final part of this story, the wedding between Steve and Dita, finally the lovers get the happy ending they have been chasing after all this time. I know I have said it before but I have loved writing this for you and I'm sorry some of you are sad to see it end but I would rather end it here than make up ideas that I don't think are that good just to span over more chapters. I'm really going to focus on my own novel now, if any of you are interested in following my writing in general you can follow my blog at**

** . **

**Alternatively if you guys would like to see the ideas I have for Daya's outfits in my story "Loki's Beloved" and the sequel to it, want to speak to me about my stories, ask me for advice or follow my writing for my own novel, drop me a line on my Tumblr at:**

** .com**

**I love hearing from you guys and am always keen to hear what you have to say. Until next story readers, you have my respect and love **

Dita stared at her reflection in the mirror, she had never felt more frightened over something in her whole life, yet it was a good frightened. The end of something, the beginning of something else.

She felt her hair that was up in a style she wasn't used to. Natasha had curled it and it was currently being held up in an elegant bun with a million pins and just a few strands falling on the sides of her face gently. A silver flower clip sat on one side of her hair, and the only jewellery she wore was her engagement ring and a simple diamond necklace.

The wedding dress she wore was a dress designed by Vera Wang herself, especially for Dita, seeing as the wedding in question was one of the biggest ones in New York, despite all the efforts made to keep it as private as possible.

It was a strapless and backless dress with the smallest of bows set at the base of her back. The skirts flourished out to cover half the floor of the small dressing room. Layers and layers of rich white material that had taken hours to perfect and craft. Small lace flowers were embodied within the dress as well as the tight bodice. She could barely breathe due to Natasha tying the lace so tight.

"Natasha, something, doesn't seem right, I think the bow is too much, can you take the bow off, it's all too white, it's all too perfect and the bow is just, ugh" Dita frowned.

Natasha rolled her eyes and stripped the bow off.

Dita turned to look at the space where the bow had gone.

"Now something seems missing, and it's still too white, what do I do?"

Natasha scouted the room and then found something. Without consulting Dita she grabbed a black ribbon and tied it around Dita's waist so it fit nicely against the dress, just at the bottom of the bodice.

Dita stared at it for a long while and then nodded. "Yes, Natasha that's perfect it just seems more me now, it's not too, virginal white now".

Natasha nodded and ushered Dita to the door. "Ok great you look perfect now let's go, you have a superhero to marry and he's waiting for you already".

Dita nodded nervously and then held Natasha's hand. "Everything is going to be ok right? All this, this is right, I was meant, we were meant to do everything this way right?"

Natasha squeezed Dita's hand gently and nodded. "Yes, you and Steve are good for each other and the wedding isn't too over the top, or understated, you got everything perfect. The only thing you could do to ruin it is by not marrying him so, go get hitched".

She escorted Dita to the pavilion outside, where the guests gathered in numbers, waiting for Dita to walk down the aisle.

Steve stood by the minister sweating nervously, Dita was meant to be there ten minutes ago, what if she had left him at the alter? What if she didn't want him anymore?

Thankfully, the music began to play and Steve turned to see Dita walk down the thin aisle, Natasha close behind, holding the train of her beautiful dress carefully.

When she reached Steve, she pulled her veil aside and Steve could have cried from the sight of her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and he was marrying her.

She grinned up at him.

"Didn't think I was going to skip out on you did you?"

Steve shook his head. "You look so very beautiful Dita".

The minster cleared his throat, and the two began to say their vows.

Stark sat impatiently in the front row and leaned in towards Dr Banner. "I hope they have more of those little salmon fishcakes, they were so good, they make the wedding".

Bruce shook his head and frowned at Stark to try and silence him.

Steve was the first to say his vows to Dita. "I didn't think that after I woke up in the present day New York I would meet anyone, life seemed to be going unbelievably quickly and it wasn't about to stop for me. Then I met you, under strange circumstances, but even without speaking, or knowing social norms, or any factors at all, you were special. Time did stop, Life stopped, so there was only you. I have considered things I never would have, before I met you, you became the main priority and you always will. You are so special to me, and so beautiful. Beautiful when you wake up in the morning and beautiful stood here today looking like a queen. That's how I'm going to treat you every day for the rest of time, like the queen you are. I will always love you Dita and I promise you know, I always will".

Dita let a tear of happiness fall to the ground before she spoke her vows to Steve. "Steve, as most people here know, I am different to most people, to the point where I didn't think I would ever fit in, or be accepted, but then you came along. You worked with me, you watched me grow and become a better person and for a while I wondered how I had grown so much so quickly. Then I realised, it was you. You are the reason I feel great, you are the reason I wake up in the morning, the reason why I carry on. Sometimes I do feel like the world is against us, but you make all that trouble worth it. I don't know what the future holds, I don't know how uncertain everything is, but I do know one thing. I know that as long as my future has you in every step of the way, I will be ok. We will be ok together. Steve I love you more than words can say and I promise you I'm not using that as an excuse for not writing more poetic vows".

The crowd giggled at her last line but a few formal lines later, and the words the two lovers had waited for were said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride" the minister said.

Steve took hold of Dita softly and kissed her. It wasn't a particularly passionate kiss, after all Steve was a private man and neither of them wanted photos plastered all over the city of their love affair. They felt relieved to finally be married, it finally felt as if everything had fallen into place as it should have.

After the formal meal, Steve and Dita shared their first dance together, he held her close as the music played and Dita smiled up at him.  
"How are you feeling Mrs Rogers?"

She laughed gently. "I'm feeling happier than you could know being called that. We finally did it, we finally got married Steve".

He grinned. "I know, feels weird actually doing it. Good weird, like the best weird there is. I just didn't think we ever would get a chance to actually focus on our relationship".

"It's just you and me now, living our lives together, alongside Shield occasionally but this is us".

Steve looked over at Fury before looking back at Dita. "So, no regrets my beautiful wife?"

She shook her head. "Not a single one my wonderful husband".

"Excuse me, may I steal a dance with the Captain's new wife?"

They turned to see Thor standing there, looking rather dapper in a black tuxedo, they were not used to seeing him dressed like that.

"Sure, just don't keep her for too long" Steve smiled before letting Dita dance with Thor instead.

"Congratulations Dita" Thor told her.

She smiled and then looked around anxiously, before her face fell. "Loki, is he?"

Thor shook his head. "Apologies my lady, he said it would be too hard to actually watch you get married to another. He does send his congratulations too though, he was eager to see you happy I know that."

Dita was sad that he wasn't there for the wedding but she knew it would be too painful for him to watch the woman he loved get married to another.

"I hope he wasn't offended I invited him, I meant no offence."

"He took no offence my lady, he knew you would invite him out of politeness."

She nodded once. "How is he?"

Thor smiled. "Better, it's been six months since you left and no sign of Thanos, and he seems more content then he did the first few months you left. He misses you. He talks about you often and waits for your letters".

She smiled. "I just wrote him another, you will have to take it back with you. I am glad he is better, I hate the thought of him being alone".

"He isn't alone my lady. He knows he has you and lately he has been more willing to spend time with me and my friends, rather than just locking himself away alone. Whenever I point that out he simply tells me he knows you would be happy if you knew he was making an effort with me, it's a start at least".

She laughed gently. "Tell him I'm proud of him, and tell him that I can't wait to see him soon."

Thor nodded again. "Of course my lady, listen I'll not keep you from your husband any longer, enjoy the rest of the day".

She thanked him and went to join Steve who was talking to Dr Banner and Stark.

_That evening_

Back at their new apartment the newlyweds were busy going through wedding gifts and finishing the final arrangements for the honeymoon.

"I can't go through any more of these, I think we have enough wine glasses to last us the rest of time. Do you mind If I take a break?"

She shook her head and kissed him gently. "No sweetie, that's ok, I've only got, fifty three more left to take note of, you go rest".

He kissed her head and went to relax and watch TV.

Dita went through three more gifts and then she came across a beautiful bouquet of green flowers they didn't look like any other flowers she had seen before, but they were stunningly elegant. They came with a note.

"_Perhaps not in this life, but in the next, you would be mine. My love, my heart and my soul is yours forevermore, L x"._

She looked at the flowers again, only emerald green flowers and a note with such a message could come from one God.

She looked up towards the skies outside and winked and then made her way into the living room where Steve was sat. Staring at him from across the room made her realise just how happy she was and Steve looked over at her.

"Everything ok sweetheart?"

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

He shrugged playfully. "Might have mentioned it a couple of times, but once more wouldn't hurt".

**Yay that's the end. Well not yay as in, yay end of story, more like yay happy ending woohoo. I hope that epilogue tied up any loose ends and didn't leave anyone too miserable. Thanks for all your comments, reviews, follows, even just page views guys, it's been an honour. **


End file.
